Contraluz
by fanny.p1996
Summary: Me llamo Bella, no tengo mucho que decir de mí. Con mi aun corta vida de 24 años trabajo como psicóloga, me gusta ayudar. Solo que en este punto nunca imagine encontrar a alguien tan herido y tampoco con el problema de mi propia hermana¿Cómo curar las cicatrices por dentro?–Yo no voy a dar lastima a nadie- dijo frustrado. –Esto no se trata de lastima. -¿Entonces? -Se trata de ti.
1. No solo es mi vida

"Contraluz"

Primer Capitulo: No solo es mi vida.

"_Vive como si fueras a morir mañana. Aprende como si fueras a vivir siempre"_

_-Bella-_

Suspire cansada mirando los documentos que estaban frente a mi, hace mas de una hora que debía haber vuelto a casa. Honestamente me gustaba mi trabajo, ayudar a las personas a salir adelante con sus problemas. Se sentía bien.

Los documentos que tenia delante eran de mi nuevo paciente, tenia muchos problemas, esperaba poder ayudarlo.

Deje los documentos en su lugar y salí de mi consultorio. Vivía con mi hermana menor Bree. Lamentablemente mis padres fallecieron cuando apenas tenía quince años y Bree diez años. Me convertí en su mamá por un tiempo, por así decirlo. Pasamos por momentos difíciles, que me llevaron a querer ser psicóloga. Sabia lo que se sentía estar sin salida y no tener quien te guiara.

A mis dieciocho años tuve un golpe de suerte, si "golpe". Mientras caminaba por la calle tropecé con un señor, Carlisle el hombre más noble que he conocido y su esposa Esme la mujer más amorosa. No pudieron tener hijos y decidieron dedicarse a ayudar a las personas. Carlisle me dijo que vio algo en mi, algo que le hizo saber que debía protegerme (Siempre le estaría agradecida) Así fue como cambio mi vida y la de Bree. Pagaron parte de nuestros estudios y en pocas palabras fueron y son esos padres que siempre necesitamos.

Teníamos un departamento, no era la gran cosa pero no podía decir tampoco que era feo. Tenía dos habitaciones, una de Bree y otra mía. La habitación de Bree era lo contrario, tenia colores oscuros y casi toda la decoración era negra. La sala contaba con un lindo televisor plasma, regalo de Esme. Tenia un librero, me encantaba leer. La cocina era perfecta para mí, un buen tamaño para cocinar sola. No me quejo de la vida que me toco, al contrario sé que pasar por momentos difíciles me hace más fuerte. Estaba consiente que para Bree todo era más difícil, quería sobre salir con sus amigos. Si por Carlisle y Bree fuera, nos tendrían en su mansión. Aunque no podía aceptarlo, ya habían hecho demasiado por nosotras. Ese asunto ocasionaba un constante conflicto entre Bree y yo.

Bree aun no terminaba sus estudios, estaba siempre al pendiente de la vida social de todos ¿Típico a esa edad? Bueno yo nunca fui normal, tenía responsabilidades de un adulto a mis quince años. Ahora a mis veinte cuatro años, aun me sentía con la obligación de cuidar de mi hermana, ella estudiaba diseño. ¡Diseño! Eso me recordaba a mi muy alegre amiga Alice, sobrina de Carlisle y Esme. Alice llego a alegrar mi vida con su peculiar forma de pensar, para ella no había momentos malos: "Vive tu vida como si fuera el ultimo día" siempre me decía con una sonrisa.

Llegue pronto a casa, todo estaba en silencio ¿Bree? Camine sin hacer ruido hacia su habitación y no encontré nada ¿A dónde habrá ido? Suspire. Siempre se iba sin decir nada y eso me dejaba muy preocupada. Me quite los cansados zapatos y tome un vaso de leche para relejarme en mi sillón. Prendí el televisor y deje el canal que estaba, era una serie de detectives, policía, etc. Saque mi iPhone (Esme nos había regalado uno a mí y otro a Bree, el día de San Valentín) El mio color blanco y el de Bree negro. Marque su número. El cual ya me sabia de memoria, por tanto buscarla. Al instante entro al buzón de voz. Enojada termine la llamada. Era mejor un mensaje de texto:

_No tengo idea de porque no puedes contestar. Solo mándame un mensaje para saber si estas bien ¿Por favor?_

Deje el celular sobre la mesa del centro y me concentre en el televisor. Después de casi una hora, mirando el televisor. Mi celular sonó. Rápido lo revise. Por fin la respuesta de Bree:

_Estoy bien. Llego pronto._

Me sentí mas tranquila con su mensaje, aunque no dijera mucho. Sabía que mi hermana no era de muchas palabras en algunos casos. Me dirigí por un plato de cereal para cenar. Justo cuando terminaba, mi celular comenzó a sonar. Solo aparecía en la pantalla el número ¿Quién seria?

-¿Hola?- dije insegura.

-Um…hola ¿Isabella Swan?

No reconocí la voz.

-Si ella habla ¿Quién es?

-Habla Jasper, Jasper Cullen.

De repente un foquito se prendió en mi cabeza. Se trataba del hermano de mi nuevo paciente.

-Disculpa Jasper, no tengo tu número guardado ¿Qué tal? ¿Sucedió algo?

-No todo esta normal gracias, solo que mi hermano ahora no esta muy bien emocionalmente ¿Podemos cambiar la cita para el miércoles?

No me agradaba escuchar eso. Entre mas tiempo mas daño se hacia el paciente. Solo que eso ya no era mi decisión.

-Está bien Jasper, solo no dejes pasar mucho tiempo. Estoy segura de que tu hermano buscara muchos pretextos para no ir… es importante para que pueda mejorar.

-Lo se, le aseguro que ahí estará el miércoles.

-No me hables de usted Jasper y dime Bella.

-Entonces gracias Bella.

-No hay de que adiós.

Jasper no había llegado como todo los pacientes. Se trataba del mejor amigo de Alice, por lo tanto ella sabía su situación. Le conto sobre mí: su amiga psicóloga… que tal vez era lo que su hermano necesitaba. Solo había hablado con Jasper una vez frente a frente, estaba desesperado por su hermano que estaba así desde hace años. Le prometí que haría todo lo posible por ayudarlo. Ya que para ayudar a alguien, tenía primero que querer la persona. Si el paciente no quería no podía hacer mucho.

_-Bree-_

Me sentía tan cansada de todo. Escuela, casa, trabajo y así podía seguir interminablemente. Mi vida era terrible, no entendía porque a mi ¿Era un castigo? Perdí a mis padres tan chica que ni siquiera podía considerar un castigo contra algo que yo hice ¿Fue Bella? Fuera como fuera ellos no estaban. Solo tenia a mi hermana mayor que se creía mi madre ¡Ella no lo era! Nadie, ni la señora Esme podían remplazarla. Estaba cansada de llorar, de pedir una explicación ¿Por qué mis padres? No teníamos casi dinero y Bella no dejaba que tomara el de Carlisle y Esme ¿De que servía tener ayudar? La verdad les tenía un gran cariño, ya que al final se apiadaron de nosotras cuando no tenían que hacerlo. Ni siquiera tíos lejanos eran, ellos tenían mi completo respeto. No estaba enojada con la vida, solo pensaba que era una maldita injusta, tanto rico sin corazón por allí.

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa?- me pregunto Diego sacándome de mis pensamientos. A Diego lo consideraba mi ángel personal. Siempre trataba de sacarme una sonrisa, el sabia todo mi historia desde principio a fin, solo podía confiar en el.

-Si creo que seria lo mejor-. La escuela por fin había terminando y tenía un tiempo libre. Los fines de semana tenia que trabajar como esclava de cajera en un café. No tardamos en llegar a su casa, era de un buen tamaño considerando que vivía solo ¡Que suerte tenia! Tenía a sus padres y era hijo único.

-Deberías llamar a Bella para que no se preocupe- dijo tratando de parecer desinteresado.

-Después- respondí cortante. Diego sabía que odiaba que se metiera en mis asuntos, podía darme consejos cuando se lo pedía pero simplemente meterse no, nadie controlaría mi vida. Diego me miro con sus intensos ojos azules. Tan profundos. Estaba casi segura que el sabia lo que ocasionaban sus ojos en mi ¡Odiaba sentirme vulnerable!

-Deje de mirarme- gruñí sentándome en su enorme sillón.

-Sé que para ti seria mejor que fuera ciego, pero pequeña necesito mirar- dijo burlón. Su pasatiempo creo era molestarme.

-Si. La verdad tendrás suerte si no te saco los ojos y los pongo en mi habitación como decoración ¡Seria genial!- dije fingiendo emoción.

-¿Quién es el chistoso ahora?- le di un leve golpe en el hombro en forma de juego. –Cállate Diego- tome su control y prendí el televisor. Tenia ganas de no pensar unos minutos. Sabia que llegando a la casa me esperaba un discurso de Bella, mejor me relajaba ahora.

_-Bella-_

Ya no tenía más energía, estaba a punto de caer dormida en el sillón cuando escuche la puerta.

-¿Bree?

Mi hermana entro con una mueca dibuja en la cara. En parte era muy parecida a mi, tenia su cabello largo, casi del mismo color del mio (Café rojizo) Sus ojos eran un poco mas claros que los míos, como el chocolate. No porque fuera mi hermana lo decía, pero ella era muy bonita.

-Ya estoy aquí- dijo seria. Sabia que hoy era un mal día para ella, hoy seria el aniversario de casados de nuestros padres y por alguna extraña razón ella nunca lo había olvidado.

-¿Algo va mal?

Sabia la respuesta, la conocía perfectamente pero ella prefería cerrarse en su mundo.

-No importa, solo son mis cosas de siempre-. Siguió caminando hacia su cuarto.

-¿Podemos hablar mañana?

-Si Bella, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Bree, duerme bien- . Quería demostrarle mi cariño. Con ella no funcionaba como debía, Bree no aceptaba cariño de nadie. Mi hermana estaba tan necesitada de amor, le daba miedo sentir cariño. Fue mi turno de huir a mi habitación ¡Cama, dulce cama!

Deje mi bolsa de lado derecho mientras esperaba que llegara Esme. Casi todos los martes o fines de semana quedábamos para hablar en el café. Hoy tuve un día tranquilo, no hubo ningún paciente con problemas fuertes.

-¡Hola querida!

Alce mi cara para encontrarme a Esme con los brazos abiertos para saludarme. Esme era una mujer encantadora, tenía unos lindos ojos cafés claros, al igual que su cabello que le llegaba al hombro. No aparentaba tener sus treinta y cinco años, se cuidaba mucho. Rápido me puse de pie y le di un abrazo.

-Hola Esme- dije sonriente. Estar con ella era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos.

-¡Dios niña! Cada vez te ves más hermosa –. Sentí mis mejillas arden ante su comentario.

-No lo creo pero gracias. Me veo siempre y no noto nada diferente- . Esme tomo lugar frente a mí.

-Tonterías, tu que nunca te das tu lugar. Ya te lo he dicho Bella ¡Date un poco de psicología a ti misma!- nos reímos ante eso. Seria extraño decirme a mi misma.

-Lo pensare- bromee.

-¿Y como te ha ido Esme?- pregunte sonriente volviendo al tema.

-Muy bien. Ayer fui al orfanato ¡Son tan lindos esos niños! Deberías volver a ir hija, ir con Bree para que despejen un poco la cabeza.

-Pronto, si que lo necesito- suspire.

-¿Cómo te fue con el hermano de Jasper?- pregunto curiosa. Esme sabía al igual que yo, que Alice quería a Jasper de una manera más allá de una simple amistad.

-No lo he atendido hoy, hasta mañana. Jasper llamo para decirme que tuvo problemas ayer, al parecer será más difícil de lo que imagine.

-Tu eres excelente hija estoy segura que lo ayudaras-. Ojala sus palabras se cumplieran, nunca había fallado con alguien y no me gustaría hacerlo. Después de una hora hablando, nos despedimos para volver a nuestro mundo, Alice estaba ya esperándome en casa. Alice era de estatura baja, con un cabello negro hermoso que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Sus ojos color miel resaltaban.

-¡Hola Bells!- Me recibió Alice con un abrazo en cuanto entre al departamento. Había robado mi llave para hacer una copia.

-Hola Alice, también me da gusto verte- dije riendo. Ella era demasiado demostrativa ¡Demasiado!

-Que clase de ropa tienes puesta ¿Por qué no usas lo que te doy?- hizo un puchero (Tipo niña de cinco años).

-Si la uso. No hoy pero de vez en cuando-. Prácticamente no estaba mintiendo, la usaba en mis días libres… a veces.

-Um… No sé si creerte Bella pero cambiando de tema hoy vi a Jasper.

Su cara se ilumino instantáneamente al mencionar a Jasper. Nos acomodamos en el sillón para poder hablar mejor.

-Eso es bueno ¿Cómo esta? Cancelo la cita de su hermano hoy.

-El esta bien. Solo un poco preocupado, dijo que su hermano no había salido del cuarto desde ayer ¡Imagínate como debe estar!

Sentí un escalofrió ¡Extraño!

-Es terrible. Por suerte Jasper tiene a una muy imperativa Alice para alegrarlo. Ojala su hermano se deje ayudar.

De repente se escucho que golpearon la puerta haciéndonos saltar del susto ¿Qué? Del otro lado se escucho un claro "_Estúpida puerta". _Esa debía ser Bree.

-Ya llego tu hermanita- dijo Alice riendo. Sabía que Bree odiaba que la llamara hermanita. La puerta por fin se abrió y entro Bree cargando su mochila.

-Mira nada mas ¿Hablando de hombres? Dios Alice ya te dije que los hombres están jodidos y no sirven para nada.

-Bree…- advertí. Sus caracteres opuestos chocaban mucho.

-Déjala Bella cuando encuentre al "chico" no pensara así y dirá ¡O Alice tenías razón perdóname! Y yo podre sonreír orgullosa.

-Si, tonterías ¿En serio que basura tienes en la cabeza? Vamos eres mayor que yo, y todavía sigues creyendo en las estúpidas historias de amor ¡Disculpa, cierto terminaras enamorada de un vampiro o un principe!

La cara de Alice se transformó ¡Problemas! Mí querida amiga podía ser la mas cursi del mundo pero cuando se enojaba era terrible, debía parar esto.

-¿Mas bien cual es tu maldito problema Bree? Siempre tratas de arruinar la vida de los demás, si tu no eres feliz ¡No amargues a los demás! Actúas como si alguien hubiera jugado contigo ¿Así fue? Pobre Bree jugaron con ella y se quedó sola.

En cuanto dijo eso me quede sorprendida. Bree cerro la boca congelada. Sus ojos brillaron y estuvo a punto de demostrar cuanto le había afectado, cuando recobro su actitud.

-Bree- susurre preocupada.

-¡Vete al infierno, a mi nadie me lastima!- grito Bree corriendo a su habitación. Cerró la puerta fuertemente haciendo que el sonido retumbara por el departamento.

-¡O dios! Bella cuando lo siento estaba enojada y lo dije sin pensar-. Alice me miraba con lagrimas en los ojos –Sabes que nunca le diría cosas así de verdad, perdóname- se tapo la boca para no dejar salir su llanto.

-No debes pedirme perdón a mi Alice. Será mejor que después vuelvas creo que ahora no es buen momento.

Alice se puso de pie en silencio. Su cara mostraba cuan arrepentida estaba. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del departamento susurrando un lo siento. Sabia que nadie había jugado amorosamente con Bree, pero al decir que se quedo sola y que era infeliz estaba segura que pensó en nuestros padres. Era psicóloga, aunque siendo ella mí hermana era una situación mas complicada para mí. No quería que sufriera. Tenia que aprender que no todos iban a irse como nuestros padres. Camine lentamente hacia su puerta y toque.

-¡Quiero estar sola!- grito con la voz ronca.

-Bree por favor abre, Alice lo dijo porque estaba enojada ¿No hagas caso sí?

-Me importa una mierda lo que dijo Alice, solo quiero estar sola ¿Es tan difícil? Siempre he estado sola ¿Por qué ahora querría compañía?

Me quede unos segundos allí esperando, pero no abrió.

–Nunca has estado sola, siempre he estado aquí- susurre…

Casi segura que no me escucho, camine a mi habitación. Aparte las cobijas y me acosté sobre mi cama mirando así el blanco techo.

"Todo lo que hagas en esta vida será insuficiente, pero es muy importante que lo hagas"

La frase del famoso Gandhi paseaba por mi mente. No tenia idea de que necesitaba hacer para ayudar a los demás, solo sabias que ahora haría lo que pudiese para tratar de ayudar, a mi hermana, a mis pacientes y aquel nuevo paciente que conocería mañana. La vida no era fácil, eso lo tenía más que claro ¿Pero podía ser mejor llevada?

¡Hola! Aquí estoy con algo nuevo. Es algo más dramático, sentimental. Estoy feliz escribiendo esto, porque al final quiero dejar un mensaje ¿Quién no tiene problemas? Espero hacerlos sentir lo que los personajes, abrir su corazón, llorar, sonreír bueno… Me encantaría lograr provocar emociones a través de la lectura, gracias por leer.

Espero sea de su agrado  \(*_*)/

Tengo una cuenta en Facebook, por si tienen dudas o solo quieren platicar, ¿O porque no? Mirar las locuras que se me ocurran publicar :p 

Facebook: Stephanie Fanny www(punto)facebook(punto)com/Stephanie(punto)ponce(punto)1420


	2. Silencio es igual a ignorar

Capitulo dos: Silencio es igual a ignorar.

"_Vivir no es sólo existir,__sino existir y crear,__saber gozar y sufrir__,__ no dormir sin soñar.__Descansar, es empezar a morir"_

_-__Bella__-_

Desperté por el sonido de mi celular ¡Que molesto! Abrí lentamente los ojos. Había tenido el mejor de los sueños, mis padres junto a mí con mi hermana sonriendo diciendo que nos amaban. Me estire sobre la cama para alcanzar mi celular que se encontraba sobre mí mueble.

-¿Hola?

No mire quien llamaba, solo había contestado rápidamente.

-Estas de suerte, hoy puedes hablar conmigo-. Reconocí inmediatamente la voz de Emmett.

Emmett era el mejor amigo que todos deseaban tener (Bueno algo así he escuchado) Lo conocí por Rosalie su esposa, hermana de Alice ¡Eran todo lo contrario! De acuerdo compartir su amor hacia el diseño, la ropa y esas cosas.

-Si claro, que suerte la mía- dije con sarcasmo, riéndome –A todo esto ¿Por qué tan temprano? ¿Te caíste de la cama?

-Vamos señorita sonrojes tenga un poco de fe en mi, yo soy un buen madrugador.

-Si ahora finjamos que te creo ¿Pasa algo?- de verdad Emmett no era el tipo de hombre que llamaba a las ocho.

-No Bells, uno ya no puede llamar sin reclamaciones pero bueno para darte la razón _solo por esta vez_ te quería avisar que el viernes haremos una pequeña reunión en nuestra casa.

-Me parece bien ¿Hora?- hace tiempo que no nos reuníamos todos. –A las cinco, señorita sonrojes- gruñí ante el apodo de Emmett.

-Allí estaré.

-Genial, nos vemos el viernes Bells, un besito para ti.

-Jaja o gracias Em, otro beso para ti- riendo colgué. Ya faltaba poco para mi primer paciente del día. Seria mejor levantarme ya. Me duche, me cambie y fui a la cocina para desayunar algo. Bree se iba un poco antes de las ocho. Esperaba que estuviera mejor después de lo sucedió ayer.

Logre salir del departamento con diez minutos libres. Sonreí. Un buen motivo para pensar que hoy era un buen día ¿Aunque todos lo eran no? Mi consultorio estaba a seis minutos aproximadamente de mi departamento. Tenía una secretaria: Ángela. Era excelente.

-Buenos días Ángela- salude.

-Buenos días Bella ¿Bonita mañana no?

-Si justo eso pensaba. A las nueve llega mi primer paciente… Edward sino me equivoco.

Si mi memoria no fallaba, ese era el nombre que Jasper me dijo.

-Si Edward Cullen, yo lo hago pasar-. Le sonreí –Gracias-.

Entre a mi consultorio. Era muy sencillo con un escritorio, tenía una foto de Bree y mía puesta sobre el. Una computadora, entre otras cosas necesarias. También tenía un sillón blanco y un librero. Me senté y saque mi libreta, en ella anotaba las cosas mas importante sobre los pacientes, cada quien tenia su archivo.

Mire mi reloj un poco desesperada, nueve cinco y no había rastros de mi paciente Edward. Tome el teléfono y marque a Ángela.

-¿No está ahí Edward?

-No Bella ¿Quieres que lo llame?

Suspire. –Si por favor- estaba a punto de colgar cuando Ángela volvió a hablar –Acaba de llegar-.

-Genial, hazlo pasar-. Deje el teléfono. Me senté correctamente y espere su entrada.

Escuche que toco la puerta.

-Adelante- dije fuerte para que escuchara. Entonces Edward entro.

¡No esperaba eso! Él no estaba así en mi imaginación, era todo lo contrario. Alto, un poco pálido con unos llamativos ojos verdes, cabello cobrizo (Un poco largo, que le daba un toque de rebeldía) Estaba de menos decir que era completamente atractivo, pero entonces… allí estaba. Ese pequeño detalle que cambiaba todo. Esa falta de brillo en sus ojos. Me puse de pie y estire mi mano.

-Soy la psicóloga Isabella Swan, ¿Edward Cullen no?- sin quitar su expresión seria estiro su mano para responderme el saludo.

-Eso dice mi acta- dijo serio.

¿No estaba bromeando? Bueno respire y me senté.

-Toma asiento por favor-. Hizo lo que pedí en silencio. No me miraba, más bien observaba mi consultorio con curiosidad.

-Así que- medio tosí para captar su atención. Sus ojos verdes volvieron a mirarme. Tenía una expresión extraña, entre molesto y confundido.

-Me da gusto que hoy vinieras, Jasper dijo que no podías asistir ayer-. El asintió sin hablar la boca. –Se que tal vez esto no es muy cómodo para ti, es la primera vez que vienes y es normal, no voy a presionarte yo estoy aquí para ayudarte, escucharte ¿Quieres decirme si algo te incomoda?- use mi voz amable. Me resulto extraño hablarle así. Edward bajo la mirada hacia sus manos y se puso a jugar con ellas.

-La verdad que hay demasiadas cosas que me molestan- susurro su voz suave. Su voz elegante ¡O que sabia yo! Pero era única.

-¿Cómo…?

-Tu por ejemplo- dijo aun con la mirada baja. No se porque motivo sentí rechazo ante sus palabras, no nos conocíamos realmente.

–Estar aquí, fingir que me importa decir "mis problemas" mejor dicho no fingir, simplemente no me interesa ¿Quieres mi dinero? Esta bien ya veré como arreglármelas.

Me quede muda ¡Nunca nadie me había dicho eso!

-Estas equivocado. Me pagan porque es mi trabajo y al igual que tu yo necesito sobrevivir con algo, pero yo ayudo a las personas porque quiero, me gusta mi trabajo y creo que estas viendo las cosas mal.

Edward alzo de nuevo su mirada y me miro por unos segundos para luego volver a lo de antes –Como digas- susurro.

-Estamos empezando con el pie izquierdo eh ¿Por qué no empezamos presentándonos?

-No me interesa- dijo sencillamente. Me quede mirándolo esperando que dijera que bromeaba o algo parecido. Pasaron los segundos y el siguió ignorándome.

-¿Así que solo me ignoras?- nada… no hizo nada ante lo que dije –Bueno a mi si me interesa así que me presentare. Soy Bella, aunque eso ya lo sabes al igual que mi trabajo que es esto, ser psicóloga. Tengo una hermana menor, Bree de 19 años, he vivido siempre aquí y si tu me cuentas de ti, yo te contare más de mí.

La habitación volvió a quedarse en silencio, pasaron los minutos y Edward siguió sin mostrar interés solo jugando con sus manos. Lo estudie mejor. Vestía normal con unos pantalones negros, una camisa azul marino de manga larga. Su cara estaba perfecta, tenía la nariz recta, labios ni gruesos ni pequeños ¿Qué tanto lo atormentaba?

-Ya que no te intereso esto, tal vez si te interesa tu hermano ¿Podrías hacer un intento por el? El esta preocupado por ti, estoy segura que no solo te afectas a ti mismo sino también a los que te rodean.

-Ya estoy aquí por el- dijo cortante. Tome mi libreta para escribir: _Le importa su hermano._

-¿Tu hermano es menor no?- tal vez de su hermano si quería hablar. Ninguna respuesta salió de sus labios.

-De acuerdo Edward ¿Cuántos años tienes? Creo que ya eres lo suficiente grande para saber que estas siendo inmaduro ¿No puedes hablar? Si es así deja te mando con el doctor correcto- dije un poco molesta. Mire como una mueca se dibuja en sus labios ¿Estaba siendo muy dura?

-¿Quieres que me calle? ¿Qué sea tierna? Pensé que estabas cansando de que todos tuvieran lastima por ti ¿Es lo que quieres Edward? Dime como quieres que haga esto- dije mas alto. Para mi sorpresa Edward se puso de pie mirándome intensamente ¡Estaba molesto!

-Tu no sabes nada ¡Tu no tienes ni la menor idea de nada!- dijo furioso, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

-Edward- grite pero el cerro fuertemente la puerta ¿Pero que diablos?

Suspire pasando mis manos por mi cara ¿Qué había sido todo esto? El no quiso ni hablar…. Al parecer lo había arruinado pero me desespero su actitud ¿Dónde estaba mi lado profesional?

La hora paso, un nuevo paciente llego y seguí mi día normal. Estaba de camino al departamento cuando sonó mi celular, Jasper.

-Hola Jasper- respondí un poco nerviosa.

-Hola Bella lamento molestarte pero Edward llego más pronto de lo que debía ¿Paso algo?- suspire, lo mejor seria decirle la verdad.

-Honestamente si, Edward solo quería ignorarme, no llegábamos a ningún lado me desespere un poco y le dije que me dijera como quería ser tratado, se puso de pie dijo que yo no sabia nada y salió de la habitación- trate de resumirlo.

-Perdónalo Bella, no sabes cuánto le rogué para que fuera, sé que mi hermano no es fácil de tratar pero en el fondo es buena persona, solo no confía muy rápido, te pido por favor que no te desesperes ¿Puedes ayudarme? Te puedo pagar más…

-No Jasper no debes pagarme más. Esta bien tratare de llevármelo con calma, solo que preferiría que viniera dos veces por semana.

-No te preocupes allí estará, muchas gracias Bella.

-Todavía no me agradezcas Jasper, adiós.

Deje el celular aun lado y seguí con mi camino. Tenía un conflicto dentro de mí. Quería ayudar a Jasper, se escuchaba desesperado pero no sabia que hacer con su hermano… Edward, parecía ser el nombre de mis nuevos dolores de cabezas ¿Tendría algo realmente malo? Por lo general no me gustaba trabajar con gente tan negativa pero como psicóloga me tocaban pacientes con diferentes estados de ánimos, actitudes, problemas y mas.

Al igual que mi hermana. Casi estaba segura que Bree se encontraba en un estado depresivo. Ya llevaba mucho tiempo tratando de acercarme. Lastima ella siempre se alejaba ¿No me quería? Espera que todo fuera parte de su lado negativo de ver la muerta de mis padres, sé que era difícil pero no podíamos vivir solo pensando en los momentos malos ¿Cómo vivirían todas las personas si se quedaron en ello?

Llegue al departamento, estacione el carro, abrí la puerta y entre. Extrañamente mi hermana ya se encontraba aquí.

-Hola Bree ¿Qué tal la escuela?- pregunte tratando de ocultar la felicidad de verla aquí. No quería asustarla.

-Todo normal, ya sabes ¿Y tu? ¿Fue el hermano del noviecito de Alice no?-. Bree estaba sentada con los pies sobre el sofá mirando una serie de vampiros, ella en general no miraba nada romántico.

-No es su novio Bree… Fue extraño- dije casi con un susurro sentándome en el sillón de alado, Bree despego un poco sus ojos de la televisión para mirarme rápido.

-¿Um extraño? Bueno a veces vas a encontrarte con cosas mas extrañas que tu hermanita- dijo riendo.

-Chistosa-. Bree dejo de reírse después de unos segundos -¿Ya en serio que pasó?

Involuntariamente se me escapo una sonrisa, saber que a mi hermana le importaba saber algo sobre mi me hacia mi día.

-El no quiso hablar, solo hablo lo necesario y después solo dijo que no le importaba, me deje llevar un poco por el ambiente y no fui muy amable ¡Yo soy la profesional! Espero mejorar ¿Debería pedirle una disculpa?- deje salir todo lo que sentía.

-Ya sabes Bella a veces no es fácil expresarse- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia –Igual puedes disculparte pero dale tiempo, o simplemente no quiere contarlo ¡Vamos Bella no todos ocupan psicólogos!-

Me quede en silencio meditando sus palabras, sabia que pensábamos muy diferente y podíamos comenzar una discusión sobre el punto de vista de cada quien.

-Esta bien, lo pensare mas- dije por fin, no quería pelear hoy. -¿Y eso que viniste a casa temprano? No me molesta, solo curiosidad sabes que me gusta que estés aquí.

-Detente. Para no empieces de cursi y eso, solo decidí venir a mi departamento a descansar, no quiero estar sobre Diego todo el tiempo.

-¡Como me agrada Diego! Deberíamos después organizar una salida con todos, Esme dice que vayamos al orfanato- en el fondo sabias que Diego podía ser un gran cambio para mi hermana. Desde que lo conocí note cuanto la cuidaba, él siempre le ha soportado su humor, a pesar de que se enoje con el sin razón ¿La quería? Esperaba que si, quería que mi hermana fuera amada.

-Am tal vez después. Te dejo, voy a hacer mi tarea ¿Cocinas tu?- pregunto poniéndose de pie.

-Si yo cocino-. Salió de la sala y yo fui a la cocina. No había podido sacarme el tema de Edward de la cabeza, me preocupaba la situación. No me agradaba quedarme con los brazos cruzados y no ayudar a mis pacientes. Tal vez Bree tenía razón esta vez ¿Y si le costaba expresarse?

Hice una cena rápida y sencilla, mi humor era un asco. No tarde en llamar a Bree para que viniera a comer. La cena estaba siendo en silencio, como comúnmente era.

-Emmett llamo para invitarnos a comer a su casa ¿Te gustaría ir? Hace tiempo que no nos reunimos- comente esperanzada.

-Son tus amigos Bella, no trates de meterme a la fuerza ¿Siempre vas a tenerme lastima?

Deje de comer un tanto molesta. –Ya basta Bree, no te tengo lastima. Solo quiero ayudar, soy tu hermana quiero lo bueno para ti ¿Por qué eres tan terca?-

-No lo sé Bella… no lo sé- fue a dejar su plato y se retiro a su habitación ¡Genial!

Después de limpiar, tuve mi tiempo libre. Tome mi computadora, junto con un rico café. La verdad era, que la cafeína era mi perdición. Necesitaba un poco de energía para vivir en este mundo de locos. Leí uno de los casos que tenia, ya casi resueltos. Quería recordar las primeras consultas… Quería saber que había hecho bien con ellos para no fallar con Edward. Debía dejar esto o terminaría volviéndome loca ¡Irónico!

_-Bree-_

Mi alarma sonó, sacándome de mi extraño sueño. Odiaba soñar con la oscuridad ¡Solo oscuridad! Me puse de pie y fui por algo de ropa para darme una ducha. Creo que nunca me acostumbraría a madrugar.

Después de una hora ya estaba completamente lista para ir al colegio, no me arregla mucho realmente ¡No necesitaba quedar bien con nadie! Supuse Bella aun dormía, así que trata de no hacer mucho ruido, tome un simple pan con leche. No tenía mucha hambre.

Hoy Diego no podía pasar por mí, tenía algo que hacer… Decidí irme a pie, aun quedaba tiempo y prefería eso que llegar en taxi a la escuela. Llegue con cinco minutos libres pero para mí mala suerte Victoria ya estaba afuera con sus clones, güeras oxigenadas.

-Wow pero si la pequeña Bree no trajo hoy a su mascota Diego- me dijo riendo. Mientras sus clones la imitaban.

-Cállate- le gruñí. Seguí caminando ignorándolas pero Victoria lo impidió jalando mi brazo. Se estaba pasando de la línea. Victoria era la típica niña rica que se creía la gran cosa. Llevamos casi todo el colegio juntas y el odio era mutuo.

-Vamos Bree ¿No puedes defenderte? ¿O tus papás te regañan? Ups no tienes papas-.

Tuve que tragarme todo lo que quiera decir. Tuve que tragarme mi maldito coraje una vez más… Ella tenía razón, no tenia padres.

-Puedo defenderme sola, no necesito de nadie para partirte la cara- dije molesta apretando su mano fuertemente. Victoria dejo salir un chillido asustada. ¡Marica! Me aleje de allí, apresure mi paso hacia el baño.

"_El dolor es inevitable, el sufrimiento es opcional_ "

Sonó la frase en mi mente. Bella me había regalo un par de frases hace tiempo. Viéndome en el espejo limpie rápido las dos lagrimas que comenzaban a salir, no iba a sufrir. No podía llorar, ya estaba cansada de ser débil. Solo que a veces…. Ya no sabía de donde sacar fuerzas, termine con mi recaída y salí del baño como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Todo bien?- me sorprendí al ver que Kate ya estaba a mi lado. Aparte de Diego ella era una de las personas con quien más hablaba, aunque ella no sabía mi historia completa. No la sabría, no mas lastima por aquí.

-Si ya sabes que son solo unas tontas sin oxigeno- dije riendo. Llegamos al salón donde nos sentamos en nuestros lugares, Kate se sentaba delante de mí junto con su novio Garrett y Diego se sentaba conmigo.

En cuanto pensé en el, entro por la puerta con su peculiar sonrisa ¿Esperaba contagiar a alguien? Era asqueroso.

-Vamos tonto deja de sonreír- le dije en cuanto estuvo lo suficiente cerca para oírme. Yo le regale mi cínica sonrisa.

-Cállate Bree, hay personas a las que si nos gusta sonreír- me dijo como niño pequeño, mostrándome su lengua. No pude evitar reírme de sus niñerías.

-Eres increíble.

-Lo se- dijo modesto.

-Sarcasmo compañero, sarcasmo.

De repente se quedo en silencio observándome ¡Genial! Rápido jale mi cabello hacia mi cara y me voltee tratando de ocultarme de su mirada.

-Algo paso ¿No? Dime Bree…- ¿Cómo sabía todo?

-Nada paso, exagerado- susurre.

-Si, las tontas sin oxigeno la molestaron de nuevo- dijo Kate uniéndose a _nuestra_ conversación. La mire de forma asesina pero ella solo se encogió de hombros y me ignoro.

-Gracias Kate- le dijo Diego mientras volvía a poner su atención sobre mí.

-¿Por qué te hablo Kate? No recuerdo ningún buen motivo- dije molesta.

-Porque me amas y yo solo quiero lo bueno para ti- me guiño un ojo y se voltio para hablar con su novio. Sentí la mano de Diego sobre la mía dándole una leve caricia.

-Odio que te molesten. Son tan tontas que no se dan cuenta de que eres tan increíble, no deberían insultarte- me susurro mientras se acercaba a mí para rodearme con sus brazos.

-Ya basta Diego me estas tratando como si estuviera llorando sin control ¡Peor aun me puedes matar por tanta cursilería!- le dije entre sus brazos atrapada.

-Shh… pequeña te quejas mucho, solo déjate querer- dijo ahora burlón, ganándose un merecido zape de mi parte –Auu- le escuche exclamar.

-Eso si que es divertido, el dolor de las personas…- bromee.

-Debería mandarte a psicología con tu hermana de verdad-. Me tense en los brazos de Diego, eso no era un buen comentario ¡El sabia que eso no era algo que debía decir! Me aleje bruscamente de sus brazos.

-¡Perdón, perdón! Lo siento si, solo bromeaba… aparte no hay nada de malo, por algo tu hermana es psicóloga. Vamos Bree no hagas una tormenta un vaso.

-A veces es difícil acostumbrarse a personas tan idiotas como tu- gruñí. Pero para mi sorpresa Diego me miro con una mueca y se giro de frente para poner atención al maestro que acaba de llegar.

Lentamente me acerque a el –No eres idiota, suelo ser muy molesta ¿No? Sabes que eres lo mejor que existe en mi pequeño mundo- le susurre. Mire como se formo una sonrisa en su boca que trato de ocultar ¡Misión cumplida!

-Shh pequeña pon atención- dijo regalándome una tierna mirada, asentí burlona y puse atención al aburrido maestro.

_-__Bella-_

-Ángela, mi paciente llega como en diez minutos. Estaré en mi consultorio revisando unas cosas, avísame cuando llegue por favor- le informe a mi secretaria. Ella rápido asintió acomodando los documentos que le entregue.

Entre a mi consultorio y me deja caer en mi silla. No había dormido bien, y para colmo me había despertado tarde. Lo único bueno de esta mañana: Hoy solo tenía dos pacientes y saldría de compras con Alice y su hermana Rosalie. No es que amara las compras, ni nada eso. Solo que a veces si se sentía bien cuando tenías el dinero suficiente pero consentirte un poco y comprarte cosas. Quería un libro nuevo también.

No tuve ningún problema con mi primer paciente, ya estaba en sus últimas consultas. Orgullosamente podía decir que lo había ayudado lo suficiente para que saliera de su depresión.

Con el segundo paciente, si fue algo diferente. Se trataba de Jane, ella estuvo un tiempo conmigo en la universidad. Al final eligió otra carrera, pero mantuvimos contacto. Podía llegar a considerarla una amiga de confianza. Lamentable hace poco su madre murió, quedándose sola. Ya que no sabía nada de su padre.

-Jane sé que ahora todo se ve complicado. Es muy reciente la muerte de tu madre, lamentablemente todos tenemos que morir un día. Lo único que como humanos tenemos cien por ciento seguro es que vamos a morir. Algunos mas rápidos, otros mas dolorosos, felices. Pero esperemos que vayamos a mejor mundo. Apuesto que tu madre esta bien, y no quisiera verte así.

Jane era un año menor que yo. Tenía un lindo cabello rizado, rubio. Con unos resaltantes ojos azules, sabía que podía conseguir a un buen chico que la valore. Su trabajo como veterinaria, la mantenía bien. Solo era cuestión de que superara la muerte de su madre. A veces la personas creen que con eso van a olvidar a sus seres queridos que fallecieron, pero no es verdad. Siempre se les debe recordar pero sin sufrir.

-Gracias Bella… de verdad que me pongo a pensar en todo lo que me dices. Lo estoy intentado-.

-Me da gusto, que te pongas a reflexionar. Eso es bueno, pronto todo ira bien- le dije con una sonrisa para darle ánimos – ¡Por cierto! El viernes nos vamos a juntar en casa de Emmett, deberías ir.

-Si. Esta bien, hace tiempo que no salgo-. Nos despedimos y quedamos en volver a vernos el viernes. Después de eso, tome mis cosas y me subí al auto rumbo al centro comercial. Londres era sin dunda una ciudad muy llamativa. Mañana tendría consulta de nuevo con Edward, esperaba esta vez hablar un poco mas. Aquí iba "Día de chicas" como lo llamaba Alice.

Espero les gustara este nuevo capitulo, gracias por agregar mi historia (:

Facebook: Fanny Stephanie


	3. Rumbos nuevos

Capitulo tres: Rumbos nuevos

"_No debemos perder la fe en la humanidad, que es como el océano: no se ensucia porque algunas de sus gotas estén sucias" _

_-Bella Pov-_

Mire de nuevo el reloj, un tanto desesperada. Nueve y media: ningún rastro de Edward. Esperaba que Jasper lo hiciera venir. Tenia que avanzar.

El teléfono sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-El paciente Cullen está aquí- anuncio Ángela.

-Hazlo pasar. Voy a tomar mas tiempo para reponer los treinta minutos que perdió-. Deje el teléfono y saque la libreta. Solo tenía un dato de Edward, sobre su hermano.

Edward no tardo en entrar. No traía buena cara.

-Buenos días Edward. Me alegra que al final vinieras- dije, mientras él tomaba asiento. –Solo que la cita empezó hace mm… treinta minutos. Por suerte no tengo un paciente hasta la una, y podre reponerlos. Deberías considerar llegar puntual.

-¿Qué? ¡Reponerlos! Tengo cosas que hacer- dijo un tanto molesto. Ya imaginaba que todo lo había echo con el propósito de solo llegar e irse.

-Estoy segura que eso _tan _importante puede esperar-. No me gustaba ser desagradable con mis pacientes. Solo que ahora tenia un caso especial. Mientras el fuera grosero, yo no podía ser amable.

-Entonces… ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué hiciste desde la otra consulta?

-Trabajar- contesto cortante –Aunque ¿Adivina que?- pregunto, causándome curiosidad –No ¿Cómo vas a saber? Te cuento. Conozco a una persona que um… como decirlo. Se mete en los asuntos de los demás- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Oh- exclame confundida, no tenia ni la menor idea.

-¿No? Bueno es mi "psicóloga" pero no entiendo que diablos hace diciéndole a mi hermano que hago o no. Mi hermano menor para especificar.

Estupendo. ¿Ahora me acusaría? No podía creer su actitud ¿Quería jugar? Yo sabía jugar.

-¡Que curioso! Resulta que tu am "psicóloga" le informa ciertas cosas a tu hermano para no preocuparlo ¡A si! Y para ayudarte, que simple ¿No?

-¿Ayudarme? Permítame que me ría- fingió reír. El lograría sacarme de mi cordura. –Pensé que venia aquí a contar mis cosas, con confianza por que nadie mas se entendería ¡Sorpresa! ¿Le dices a mi hermano si respiro?

Me quede en silencio unos segundos. Respirando, no quería ser grosera. Tu sabes que no Dios.

-De acuerdo. Quieres solo acusarme, esta bien. Al menos, así hablas. Y no Edward, no le cuento todo. Solo le dije eso porque quiero que vengas. De verdad quiero ayudarte- dije calmada.

-¡Que tierna!- exclamo sonriendo sínicamente.

-Respétame y te respeto ¿Lo has escuchado? Espero que si. Sobre lo anterior, si crees que todo esto lo hago por algo a cambio; te propongo darte las consultas gratis ¿Qué dices Edward?

Por fin logre dejarlo callado. Dejo de mirarme para recorrer con la vista la habitación.

-¿Edward?

Para mi sorpresa se puso de pie y camino hacia el sillón que se encontraba en la habitación. Se sentó en el y regreso su mirada hacia mi.

-¿Aquí acuestas a los pacientes? ¿Es más fácil expresarse aquí?

No sabía que intención tenían sus preguntas. Dudosa respondí:

-Puede que para algunas personas si les funciona más fácil expresarse allí, sin mirarme. Por lo general lo utilizo después de varias consultas. Aunque no lo creas me gusta llevarme bien con mis pacientes.

Regreso al asiento donde se encontraba antes. No sabía que intentaba.

-¿Pierdes tiempo? Puedo estar aquí todo el día si es necesario Edward- dije tranquila.

-¿Bella cierto?- asentí –De acuerdo Bella… ¿Qué debo decir?

De menos esta vez hablaba más, aunque fueran estupideces. Lograba estudiarlo. Tome mi pluma y anote: _Tiene miedo a mostrarse como realmente es._

-Lo que tú desees. Puedes venir aquí a decirme lo que quieras. Desde que comiste, a como hiciste del baño. Claro si tú lo quieres-. Yo también quería un poco de diversión. Medio oculte mi risa.

-Excelente, justo de lo que quería hablar. Creo que tengo problemas ¿Tienes algo para la diarrea?

Me tomo por sorpresa. No creí que continuara con eso. Estúpidamente me reí, sabía que no tenía gracia pero heme aquí.

-¡Ooh! Las psicólogas se ríen.

-Soy un ser humano. Tan normal como cualquier otra persona- respondí dejando de reír. El podía arruinar el momento.

-Gracias por el dato- murmuro. Estiro la mano y tomo la fotografía que tenia en mi escritorio. -¿Tú hermana?

-Si. Mi hermana Bree-. La foto era muy sencilla, Esme la tomo durante una navidad en su casa. Casi dos años atrás. La volvió a dejar en su lugar.

-¿Tus padres?

-Murieron- susurre. Momento, él no debía preguntar. –Basta, tú no vienes a cuestionarme. Y tal vez te respondería, si tú lo hicieras. Por ahora fue suficiente.

Edward me miro atentamente en silencio. Comenzaba a ponerme incomoda. Sus ojos verdes parecían ser expresivos. Expresaban dolor.

-Algo en común- hablo por fin después de unos segundos. _Sus padres murieron, tema que le afecta._ Escribí de nuevo en la libreta. Tome los papeles donde tenia la poca información que Jasper me entrego.

-Edward Anthony Cullen Masen ¿Prefieres Anthony?

-Prefiero Edward Masen sin ninguna duda- dijo con el seño fruncido. _Le molesta su apellido Cullen ¿Su padre? _

-De acuerdo, tendré que decir solo Edward. Tardaría mucho en decirlo completo, algo en lo que veo innecesario gastar mis segundos.

-¿Gastar?

-¡Puedo morir en unos segundos! Nunca sabes. Por ello me gustaría no malgastar mi tiempo.

-Así que… vives alocadamente, por si mueres hoy- dijo casi asegurando.

-Te equivocas. Alocadamente, no seria la palabra. Soy lo contrario a diversión. Yo diría; disfruto mis segundos tranquilamente.

-Interesante- murmuro. Volvió a estudiar el consultorio. Su cabello parecía rebelde, tenia ese algo que te hacia desear tocarlo.

-¿En que trabajas Edward? No recuerdo si me lo comentaste.

-Soy arquitecto y puedo decirte honestamente que tu consultorio es terrible. Puedo hacerlo um… creativo.

No sabía si debía ofenderme. Solía atacar, como Bree. Temían ser lastimados ellos.

-Demasiado tarde. Esto es lo que tengo, así que arquitecto ¿Alguna razón especial?

-Me agrada imaginar. Me gusta imaginar y construir. De alguna manera me desconecto- respondió sencillo. Tanto que al darse cuenta bajo la mirada. _Su trabajo es una escapatoria, le gusta estar fuera del mundo real. _

-Eso suena bien. Nada como amar tu trabajo-. Note que comenzó a jugar con sus manos, no quería que volviera a quedarse callado.

-¿Alguna razón por ser psicóloga? Me resulta más fácil así, no quiero sentirme en un interrogatorio-. Asentí sonriendo. _No es mala persona solo tiene miedo._

-Perdí a mis padres algo joven. Tuve que cuidar de mi hermana y he mirado sus problemas por el afecto de la muerte. Pase momentos difícil, descubrí esta manera de ayudar a los demás y quise hacerlo. Sé que es sentirlo- susurre lo ultimo. Los ojos de Edward se conectaron a mi mirada. Parecía mirar su alma, dentro de esos ojos azules. Estaba inquieto.

-Buena razón- dijo simplemente apartando de nuevo su mirada.

-Um tu hermano me ha comentado que pasas mucho tiempo en tu habitación ¿Algún motivo en especifico?- trata de sonar normal. No quería que se sintiera incomodo de nuevo.

-La sociedad no es muy interesante. Prefiero leer, escuchar música o simplemente desconectarme de la realidad-. _Sufrió por culpa de una persona. Quiere ocultarse. Le gusta leer, escuchar música._

-Bueno eso es interesante. En lo particular me encanta leer, pero tal vez te falta conocer esa gente buena que nos hace querer salir. Créeme que existe.

-Um…- fue todo lo que murmuro.

-¿Alguna novia? ¿Ex novia?- pregunte, me resultaba curioso. Sin duda era atractivo.

-Por suerte no-. Interesante respuesta. _Nunca ha tenido novia_.

-¿Y te has estado enamorado? Podemos no tener pareja, pero si desear-. Edward saco del bolsillo su celular.

-Se terminó la hora.

¿Qué? Revise y estaba en lo cierto. Había pasado deprisa…

-Entonces espero verte en dos días, puntual- asintió y se puso de pie –Adiós Edward-.

Camino hacia la puerta y antes de abrir, aun de espaldas. Hablo: -Perdón por mi actitud contigo, no eres lo que pensaba- dijo saliendo de la habitación. Ni agradecerle pude.

No se cuanto tiempo me quede viendo hacia a la puerta. Estaba sorprendida, debía admitirlo. Edward comenzaba a mostrarse como realmente era, y me agradaba. Aunque sabía también que faltaba demasiado por confiar.

Mi celular vibro, sacándome de mi mundo. Mi mundo de razonamiento… Necesita también tener un poco de cordura.

_Bella ): me siento abandonado ¿Me recuerdas? No te llamo porque estoy en el trabajo jaja… ¿Tienes libre pronto? Solo pido un poco de tiempo para este solitario .-._

No pude evitar reírme, siempre mi amigo Jacob me sacaba una sonrisa. Jacob es doctor, muy guapo por cierto. Alto, musculoso… soy su amiga pero lo noto. Y tiene unos grandes ojos oscuros. Aunque había un pequeño problema. Jacob hace poco me confeso que le gusto, que le gusto más como pareja que como amiga. Honestamente tenía todo para ser un bueno novio, pero había algo que no me dejaba aceptar. Tal vez que no sentía amor… ¿Y que es amor? Si lo pensaba científica, terminara sola en mi habitación. Lo mas seguro en la esquina oscura.

Aparte, los ojos de colores claro te invitaban más a perderte en ellos ¿Qué cosas pienso?

_-Pov Bree-_

-Vamos amargada- dijo mi amiga Kate jalando de mi brazo.

-¿Amargada? Tu que estas un tanto loca, deberías ir a… a estudiar- dije dudosa, Kate tenia mejores calificaciones que yo. No me agradaba eso de salir "Somos jóvenes vamos a explorar el mundo" Mi habitación era mas cómoda, y claro menos ruidosa.

-Eres como un regalo- dijo de repente Garret, el novio de Kate.

-¿Por?- pregunte confundida. Nada tenia que ver eso aquí.

-Al principio nadie lo quiere, porque no saben que es o porque no le gustan las sorpresas… pero al final cuando lo abren termina gustando- dijo riendo. Mis dos _queridos _amigos también rieron. Diego al verme seria, agrego:

-Existen personas a las cuales le gustan los regalos, las sorpresas- me guiño un ojo, juguetón. Si para colmo tenia un pequeño grupo de amigos, ahora estaban riéndose de mi.

-Entonces ¿Vamos?

Suspire, cansada. Sabía que Kate terminaría desapareciendo con Garret.

-Yo estaré allí- dijo de repente Diego ¿Lee mis pensamientos? Que miedo.

-Brujo- le acuse sorprendida.

–No me ofendas pequeña-. Me tomo de la cintura para acercarme a él, demonios sabia que quería intentar… rápido trata de escaparme, pero el apretó su brazo, reteniéndome.

-Cuando insultas debes atenerte a las consecuencias- susurro Diego. Se acercó peligrosamente a mí.

-No Diego, ya lo siento- dije casi gritando, cosa que hizo que aumentara su sonrisa. Rápidamente tomo mi cara y planto un beso en mi mejilla.

–Qué asco Diego, ya quítate- dije empujándolo, pero el siguió babeando mi mejilla.

-Idiota- gruñí, era guerra. Le solté un golpe muy cerca de su entrepierna haciendo que se alejara de inmediato.

-¡Bree! Mis futuros no hijos nacidos, no tienen la culpa. Aléjate de mi descendencia- me reclamo, haciéndome reír.

-Ya niños pequeños ¡Maduren! Solo por el gran espectáculo que hicieron, nos acompañaran ¡Nos vamos a la feria!- grito entusiasmada Kate.

Diablos.

Aquí estaba entre demasiadas personas. La feria seria muy divertida, de verdad que si. Sin personas. Tenía muchas atracciones y una hermosa vista al rio Támesis. Las luces de la feria se reflejaban en el agua dándole un toque fantástico. El clima cálido lo hacia mejor. Realmente después de todo no había sido tan malo ser arrastrada por Kate aquí.

-Les ha quedado bien la feria- comento Diego. Todos asentimos mirando el lugar.

Se escuchaba el sonido de los juegos mecánicos, la risa de los niños, las personas, la música, entre otras cosas. Se notaba un ambiente divertido.

-Vamos primero a los juegos, ya cuando queramos descansar compramos unas golosinas por allí y ganamos premios- dijo Kate su plan animadamente.

-Lo que quieras- le respondió Garret. Novios…

-¿De acuerdo?- Diego dirigió su mirada hacia mi, yo asentí –De acuerdo- confirmo.

Primero empezamos con juegos sencillos. Carros chocones, vueltas en las tazas, sube y baja, el barco.

-Te hace bien el aire libre, tienes un mejor color- me susurro Diego burlón mientras caminábamos entre la gente. Kate y Garret ya estaban en su mundo.

-Si sigues así regresa a mi hermosa habitación- amanece. Aunque no me apetecía, después de todo el clima estaba agradable. Unos niños pasaban corriendo, ignorando todo a su alrededor. Extrañaba esa edad, donde nada más que la diversión importa y cuando tenía a mis padres.

-¡Miren!- exclamo Kate, haciendo que todos paráramos en seco ¿Qué diablos pasaba?

-Una montaña ¡Debemos subir!

¿Todo por eso? Note como todos respiramos aliviados, debería mandar a Kate con la mi amiga de mi hermana, Alice.

-Si, un poco de velocidad- dijo Diego feliz. No era miedosa, así que no tuve problema en ir. Si intimidaba un poco su tamaño, pero podía con ello.

Fue divertido, sentí un poco de adrenalina durante el viaje. Diego me molestaba diciendo que debía gritar para sentir la emoción.

-No Diego, cállate arruinas el viaje- le grite durante el trayecto. Sentía el viento pegar sobre mi piel, mi cabello era ya un desastre.

-No me obligues…

Lo ignore y seguí mirando hacia enfrente. Cuando sentí que beso mi mejilla. Desde que descubrió que odiaba las "muestras de cariños" me molestaba siempre con eso.

-¡Ya Diego!- dije riendo. Me estaba causando cosquillas su cercanía. No me quedo mas que gritar en la próxima bajada, fue diferente. Después de eso los dos nos miramos gritando cada cierto tiempo.

-Dios todo el juego tuve que soportar sus gritos- dijo Garret con una mueca. De acuerdo si habíamos exagerado un poquito.

-¡Quiero un dulce!- de nuevo salió el lado infantil de Kate. Se alejó con Garret para comprar sus golosinas. Comenzamos a caminar sin rumbo. Las familias, las parejas sonreían como anuncios. Por un momento sentí envidia.

-¿Qué?- escuche que pregunto Diego fuerte sobre el ruido.

-¿Qué de que?- reí.

-Suspiraste, de esa manera… pequeña ¿Qué pasa?- Odiaba que me conociera tanto. Ni yo misma había notado "mi suspiro".

-Solo pensaba en mis padres.

-Ellos deben estar sonriendo porque saliste con tu querido amigo guapo, son felices cuando tu lo eres- dijo sonriente, con esa mirada significante. Aquí estoy.

-Vamos, yo también quiero una golosina-. Al final decidí sonreír también, tal vez Diego tenía razón. Compramos dulces en forma de panditas, de diferentes colores. Diego me llevo a una de las bancas que daba directo al rio.

A lo lejos se escucha el ruido de la feria.

-Abre la boca Diego-.

Diego me miro confundido, pero obedeció. Sus ojos azules me miraban inquietos. Tome uno de mis panditas y lo lance a su boca aunque el muy lento no lo pudo atrapar. Me reí de él.

-¡Oye! Eso no cuenta, no sabia- dijo con un puchero. Puchero de bebe. Comenzamos una guerra entre panditas. El que atrapara más ganaba.

_Pov Bella_

Bree mando un mensaje diciendo que saldría a la feria con sus amigos. La verdad que me impresiono, mi hermana saliendo…

_Me alegra, diviértete (:_

Había tenido un buen día. Logre avanzar con Edward y mi amigo Jacob mando un mensaje. Ahora podría disfrutas de leer con un rico café acompañándome. Ya quería ver a todos mis amigos.

_-Pov Bree-_

Llevábamos varios minutos en silencio mirando hacia el lago, ya habíamos devorado los panditas.

-Hay momentos muy perfectos ¿No? De repente contemplas que la vida es muy bella- susurro Diego tratando de no romper el silencio cómodo.

-Tal vez…

Mi hermana y Diego tenían una forma muy particular de ver la vida. Yo no lo encontraba, solo sabia que extrañaba la niña que fui.

-Volvamos con Kate y Garret- dijo poniéndose de pie estirando su mano para ayudarme. No tardamos en regresar, con todo el ambiente de ruidos y personas felices.

-¿Quieres un peluche?- pregunto burlón. Alado se encontraba el juego del tiro al blanco.

-Claro… quiero ese grande- lo pique. Yo también podía ser graciosa.

-No me retes pequeña- dijo amenazante. Simplemente reí y él lo tomo como la guerra. Me arrastro hacia el puesto del juego.

-¿Cuánto necesito para ganar ese oso grande?- le pregunto al joven que se ocupaba del puesto. Tenía una sonrisa muy contagiosa.

-Cuatro tiros al centro, en cada juego tienes dos oportunidades- explico mirándome atentamente. Me sentí un poco nerviosa ¿Tenia un pandita en la cara?

Diego se concentró en atinarle al centro. Hacia unas expresiones muy graciosas, sus ojos verdes concentrados se miraban brillosos ¿O tal vez era luz reflejada?

-Y… ¿Es tu novio?- pregunto de repente el muchacho encargado del juego. Se había acercado lo suficiente para hablar frente a frente.

-No, solo es mi amigo. Le gustan los retos- dije burlona. Creo que le había dado más información de la que debía.

-Oo que interesante-. Pobre no lo enseñaron a hablar sin sarcasmo. –Yo te puedo regalar un peluche si quieres- agrego sonriente. No pude evitar reír, tal vez era menor por unos dos años, se miraba esperanzando.

-Creo que lo tendré que aceptar, mi amigo no va muy bien-. Diego llevaba apenas uno en el centro y tres jugadas. El curioso muchacho camino y trajo uno de los peluches ¡Me daba a elegir! De acuerdo no debía aprovecharme, pero solo esta vez.

-Me gusta este oso-. El oso color café claro con unos enormes ojos azules, sonriente me parecía perfecto. Diego dejo aun lado el dardo y camino hacia mi confundido.

-¿Me lo he ganado ya?

Solté una fuerte carcajada. Mientras mi nuevo amigo trataba de ocultar la suya.

-De eso nada. Me lo ha regalado mi amigo- presumí abrazando el oso. No podía decir que exactamente le pasaba a Diego pero su expresión cambio completamente.

-No tienes por qué regalarle nada, ya lo iba a ganar- le dijo ¿Molesto? ¿Se molestaba por no ganar?

-No parece, aun así se lo he regalo a ella, no es tu asunto- contesto ya de la misma forma que Diego. Genial.

-Me importa así que es mi asunto ¿Ves que viene sola? Mantente alejado- gruño Diego. Creo que nunca lo había mirado así, temerosa le entregue de vuelta el oso al muchacho.

-¿Ni tú numero?

No sabia si poner a llorar o a reír ¿En serio aun preguntaba?

-Púdrete-. Diego me tomo del brazo y me hizo girar para irnos, cuando de repente se paro y volvió atrás ¿Qué diablos?

-Por cierto esto es de ella-. Diego le arrebato el peluche y camino de vuelta hacia mí con una sonrisa triunfante. Era increíble. Me eche a reír mientras tomaba el oso.

-Que inmaduro- le dije aun riendo. Diego no quitaba su tonta sonrisa y caminaba orgulloso.

-No me importa, al final consigue el peluche ¿No? Y aleje a un tarado.

-Oye parecía amable, ya no me dejas socializar- alegue. Diego me mando una mirada matadora.

-Callada te ves más bonita-. Guarde silencio y contemple el oso. Aun seguíamos buscando a la parejita.

-Mira Diego tiene tus ojos… Le llamare Yeyo- dije mientras acariciaba los ojos del peluche.

-¿Ahora dirás que soy su papá y tú la mamá?- bromeo.

-No me parece mal, inmadurito- dije riendo. A lo lejos encontré a Kate sentada comienzo un caramelo.

-Mira allí están-. Pasamos entre todo la gente hasta llegar a ellos.

-¿Dónde se metieron?- pregunto Garret.

-"Ganando" un peluche- dije riendo. Kate me miro curiosa.

-Ya… que lindo, no son novios y se ganas peluches- dijo riendo Garret. Recibió un golpe de mi parte en el estomago.

-¡Cuidado! Luego me lo cobran como nuevo- dijo Kate haciéndonos reír. Garret solo se sobo con una mueca.

-Vamos a la rueda de la fortuna- propuso Diego, para ser el último juego. Estuvimos de acuerdo y fuimos. Tenía un gran tamaño y mejor aun una asombrosa vista. Dejamos a la parejita ir sola.

-Me encanta- dije mirando la cuidad. El peluche Yeyo estaba sentado delante. Y Diego a mi lado contemplando.

-Si, es linda la vista. ¿Te ha gustado este día?

-La verdad que si, de algo sirve no ser amargada un día-. De nuevo quedamos en un silencio cómodo.

-No eres amargada solo te falta estar con los indicados- susurro.

Ya solo faltaban dos vueltas. Me gustaba como el aire pegaba en mi cara cuando daba vueltas. De repente sentí algo cálido en mi mano. Baje la mirada para encontrarme con la mano de Diego, había unido nuestras manos. Sus dedos se cerraron sobre lo míos dándoles calor. Extrañamente sentí mis mejillas calientes ¿Estaba sonrojada? ¿Yo?

Diego miraba al frente como si nada hubiese hecho ¿Por qué hacia eso? Lentamente solté su mano, sintiendo aun caliente mis mejillas. Cerré mis manos juntas. Escuche que dejo salir un suspiro ¿Le molesto? Por suerte el juego se detuvo anunciado que ya terminaba.

Bajamos del juego en silencio. Apreté mi oso. Sentía un cosquilleo en mi mano, y no me gustaba.

-Listo Bree ya puedes volver a tu cueva- dijo mi amiga riendo. Se referencia a mi habitación.

Diego me llevo a mi departamento pero esta vez no fue tan agradable. Íbamos en silencio ¿Debía disculparme por quitar mi mano? No era realmente malo. Llegamos a mi departamento y estaciono el auto.

-Adiós, gracias- dije mientras me giraba para abrir la puerta –Adiós-. Lentamente comencé a bajar del auto, y para mi sorpresa Diego me llamo:

-Bree- voltee a verlo, esperanzada de que dijera que lo anterior no importo. –Cuida de Yeyo- termino sonriente. Yo también volví a sonreír.

-Si papá- bromee bajando del auto, lo despedí con la mano mientras se alejaba. No estuvo tan mal, tenía peluche nuevo.

Gracias por leer (: Facebook: Stephanie Fanny


	4. En compañia

Capitulo cuatro: En compañía.

"_El espíritu olvida todos los sufrimientos cuando la tristeza tiene compañía y amistad que la consuele"_

_-Pov Bella-_

¡Por fin viernes! Después del trabajo me reuniría con mis amigos. Bree había estado más de… de buenas, por así decirlo, tal vez tenía que ver con ese nuevo peluche que tenía, un lindo oso. Eso era tierno ¡A mí nunca me habían regalado nada! Bueno nada romántico. La verdad nunca había tenido novio, llegue a tener como tres pretendientes pero nada importante… aunque ahora estaba Jacob pero él sabía que solo éramos amigos.

-Buenos días Bree- salude entrando a la cocina. Me levante más temprano de lo normal.

-Buenos días Bella ¿Te caíste de la cama?- pregunto burlona.

-Te sorprenderías- conteste sarcástica. Bree ya estaba preparando el desayuno así que me senté a esperar.

-Entonces ¿No quieres ir allá con Emmett?-

-No creo… no entiendo muy bien la onda de tus amigos-.

Moví los dedos sobre la mesa, tratando de pensar una manera de convencerla –Puedes llevar a Diego…- dije como no queriendo. Tratando de no sonar obvia.

-Mm le preguntare, si acepta entonces iré. No quiero estar con tanto desconocido-. Sonreí victoriosa, pero Bree me mando una mirada asesina. Rápido oculte mi sonrisa por lo que ella se rio de mí.

-Creo que nunca te entenderé hermanita- dijo riendo, terminando de cocinar. Durante el desayuno hablamos un poco, me conto del colegio y yo le hable de Edward; ya tenía avances. Al final se despidió y partió a la escuela. Esperaba verla hoy conviviendo con todos.

Ya con mi habitual rutina, me arregle y partí a mi trabajo. Hoy me puse una de las tantas cosas que me regalaba Alice, un lindo vestido floreado. Al parecer el tiempo estaba de buenas, el clima se mantenía cálido desde hace unos días.

Cuando llegue al consultorio ya estaba allí Ángela con una sonrisa. La verdad no sabía mucho de ella, eso sí, tenía claro que era una buena muchacha.

-Buenos días Ángela ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Buenos días señorita Bella. Mi día está estupendo ¿Y el de usted?

-Va empezando bien, el clima ayuda. Ya sabes, pasa a mi paciente- dije sonriente, caminando a mi consultorio. Mi sonrisa se hizo más grande al notar que Ángela abrió las ventanas para que entrara el cálido viento y la luz. Si definitivamente era un buen día.

Me acomode feliz en mi asiento. Saque mi cuaderno, acomode mi pluma y releí la información de Edward. No tenía mucha pero me sentía conforme con no tenerla en blanco.

Como era costumbre pasar unos minutos y no tenía señales de Edward. Estaba comenzado a desesperarme cuando el sonido de la puerta me salvo.

-Adelante.

Si alguna vez mire a Edward con expresión seria esto no se comparaba. Entro en silencio y se sentó en la silla.

-Hola ¿Qué tal?- pregunte un tanto insegura. No quería alarmar tan rápido a Edward.

Edward no respondió se dedicó a mirar hacia el suelo.

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Algo en especial por lo que no quieras hablar?- No podía creer que regresáramos a lo del principio.

No sé cuantos minutos pasaron en silencio ¿Seria por la conversación pasada? Sintió que se estaba abriendo demasiado con sus sentimientos, lo más seguro.

-No se puede desatar un nudo sin saber cómo está hecho Edward- dije tratando de utilizar otra cosa.

-Es extraño yo tampoco sé cómo comenzó el nudo- dijo por fin casi como un susurro… casi como si él no hubiera mencionado nada. Sostuve mi pluma y volví a escribir _sobre el… _

_Esta confundido, no sabe cómo comenzó a caer. _

-¿Puedes hablarme de tu pasado?- pregunte con esperanza. Sabía que había muchas cosas de su pasado que lo atormentaban. Muchas personas cargaban cosas, tal vez por culpa.

Edward al parecer no podía hablarme de su pasado. Pase mis manos por mi cara un poco desesperada.

-No me gustaría volver al principio Edward…

Aquí estamos de nuevo Bella. Bienvenida.

Me moví incomoda en mi silla ¿Ya no hablaría?

-De acuerdo Edward te seré completamente honesta. Me confundes, sé que no debo agradarte ni algo parecido pero soy tu psicóloga por ahora ¿Te gustaría cooperar? Sé que esto puede ser extraño, pero créeme te puede ayudar de una u otra forma. Si solo quieres decir algo que tienes atorado... sácalo, si quieres solo contarme un recuerdo, que te sucedió hoy, ayer. Lo que tú quieras, solo habla.

-A veces Bella ni hablar se puede. Les personas tienden a escuchar las cosas como quieren, y en este caso tú me estas estudiado completamente o algo así. No quiero meter la pata ¡No quiero que le termines diciendo a mi hermano que estoy loco!- lo dijo parecido a un humor negro. Regresábamos a lo mismo.

-Perdón. Admití que le conté algo a tu hermano, era la primera visita no estaba segura si ese comportamiento era habitual en ti, o que yo fuera el problema. Lamento causar la impresión en ti que le contara todo a tu hermano. Lo que sucede aquí es completamente privado, te permite que me compares con un sacerdote en secreto de confesión eh.

Edward bufeo, en signo de aburrimiento.

-No puedo creer que ni con las consultar gratis me permitas ayudar- dije ya confundida.

-Bella vas a recibir tu dinero como se acorde al principio, tampoco no soy el peor ser humano para dejarte sin comer- dijo mirando un momento a los ojos y volviendo a lo de antes. Sus ojos.

_Libreta: Cree que es mala persona, no lo es. Él es diferente. _

_¿Humilde?_

-Gracias. No tienes que hacerlo realmente, aunque no soy una persona millonaria para darme tal lujo. Aunque si es necesario para que me creas lo hare.

Lo mire dudar unos segundos. –De acuerdo, digamos que comienzo a hablar… ¿Por qué diablos quieres tu ayudarme? No me conoces, no soy tu familiar, no recuerdo que fuéramos amigos ¿Entonces? Las personas no suelen dar las cosas gratis, siempre hay un porque. Algo a cambio- explico.

Realmente me sorprendió. Edward volvió a sorprenderme; debería irme acostumbrando. Él tenía razón de nuevo en varias hipótesis. Muchas personas eran interesadas. Personas que solo ayudan para un beneficio propio.

_Se encontró con "alguien" que lo ayudo por conveniencia propia (Lo más seguro)_

-De nuevo tienes razón en varias mm… hipótesis. Porque no estamos seguro a ciencia cierta. Hay muchas personas que tienden a llevarse más por el camino malo, pero como te lo he dicho antes no todas son iguales. Ese es parte de mi motivo. Yo no te conozco realmente, pero quiero ayudarte porque me gusta ayudar. Trabajo como psicóloga por ello… No soy Dios, o en lo que sea tu creencia pero si puedo aportar un poco de mi para ayudar lo hare.

Me tome un respiro.

-Te miro y sé que no eres una mala persona. Veo a alguien que lamentablemente sufrió, no se la causa. Aunque entiendo que te encontraste con personas que no te deseaban el bien. Y todo eso Edward lamentablemente suele suceder. A algunos nos afecta más que a otros o menos. La vida no es sencilla pero si vamos por el buen camino es mejor llevada; a buen camino, vida buena. Tenemos el poder de cambiar, existen las segundas oportunidades y te juro que si tu tomas tu segunda oportunidad hasta podrías agradarme- bromee.

Edward curvo un poco sus labios, riendo. Eso era lo que quería. Su sonrisa era, era distinta a todas.

-¿Me crees?

-Tal vez- dijo mirándome de nuevo. Sus ojos verdes me confundieron, me quede hipnotizada con ellos. No es común ver ojos así.

-¿Entonces por qué es imposible?

Edward se movió incómodo y al igual que la vez pasada saco su celular.

-El tiempo se ha agotado Doc. Hasta luego- dijo un poco más optimista. Que suerte tenia siempre ¿Contaba los minutos en su mente?

-Oh, es sorprende como siempre sabes que terminó- dije asombrada.

-Tengo una alarma- dijo burlón, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Idiota; muy bien Bella. Sentí que mis mejillas ardieron.

-Claro…

-Comenzaba a pensar que eras una persona muy inteligente Doc.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando lo detuve con mis palabras: -Por cierto Edward ¿Por qué es imposible ahora?

Sin más salió y cerró la puerta. Suspire, dejando salir todo ese aire que al parecer estaba guardando.

_El chico es gracioso._

Cerré la libreta y volví a guardarla en su lugar habitual.

Jane no tardó en llegar. Me alegro verla sonriente.

-Hola Jane, que gusto verte-. Me puse de pie para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Hola Bella!

Definitivamente tenía buen humor hoy. Saque la libreta de Jane, que ya estaba casi terminada.

-Que buen clima hay allá afuera- comento.

-Sí, el día es lindo-. Me reí de su inquietud, estaba moviéndose por todas partes. –He notado que estas de buen humor ¿Puedo saber?- pregunte curiosa. De verdad la estimaba.

Se detuvo y me sonrió de nuevo. -¡Claro que sí! Conocí un chico, el... es diferente. Guapo, amable y muy chistoso. Me agrada y por otra parte he seguido tus consejos. Visite a mi madre, hable con ella. Le dije que siempre estaría en mi mente, en mi corazón pero debía soltarla. Donde sea que este, estará mejor, sin su enfermedad. Ya no la paso llorando- dijo orgullosa.

Abrí la libreta en la última hoja: _Supero la muerta de su madre. Objetivo cumplido._

También sonreí orgullosa.

-Jane eso es excelente. Te ves bien al hablar de tu madre y al parecer encontraste al chico eh, por mi parte puedo decir que si tú lo deseas puede ser tu última consulta hoy.

Los ojos de Jane se abrieron, sorprendida. Sin esperármelo corrió para abrazarme.

-Gracias, muchas gracias. Lo celebraremos en la noche- rio.

-No es nada Jane, es mi trabajo, aparte me encanto ayudarte- dije con honestidad.

Jane se despidió más feliz que cuando llego. El día siguió su curso y cuando termine de atender a mis pacientes volví a casa para comer y arreglarme, un poco mejor.

Bree no había vuelto pero mando un mensaje diciendo que iría con Diego a la reunión. Me alegro mucho.

Justo a las ocho termine de arreglarme. Seguía con el vestido, ahora con un poco de maquillaje y el cabello en forma de moño. No me gustaba maquillarme demasiado. Salí del departamento para dirigirme a casa de Emmett.

Su casa era hermosa, grande y colorida. Rosalie la esposa de Emmett era perfecta para él. Rubia, muy cercana a ser modelo. Estaba segura que pronto nos sorprenderían con la sorpresa de que serían padres.

No tarde en llegar, no vivan lejos. Tenían un lindo patio con piscina, mesa y parrilla. Perfecto para una reunión en la noche con las estrellas. Claro que no me gustaba llegar con las manos vacías y había preparado un pastel de chocolate.

Me dirigí directo al patio trasero donde supuse ya estarían ¡Acerté! Emmett estaba de espaldas haciendo algo en la parrilla. Emmett era un hombre grande, con cabello negro, podía llegar a intimidar. Rosalie estaba acomodando la mesa. Alice ya estaba aquí, se encontraba sentada con su vaso de alcohol. Alguien comenzó la fiesta antes. Reí; haciéndome notar.

-¡Bella!- grito Emmett. Amaba su lado cómico.

-¡Emmett!- le seguí el juego. Me acerque a saludar a amigas pero luego recibir el abrazo de oso de Emmett (Con su tamaño y con sus pequeñas muestras de afecto que solía dar, las apode el abrazo del oso)

-Traje pastel- anuncie como si fuera la gran cosa. Al menos recibí una sonrisa de todos. Ayude a Rosalie antes de que llegaran los demás.

-Mira como la borracha de Alice disfruta haciendo nada ¡Ándale Alice muévelas!- grito Emmett burlón, el solía ser así. No pude evitar reírme, y más al ver la mirada matadora de Alice.

-Eres un maldito ¿Cómo mi hermana se casó contigo? Rosalie te dije que no bebieras tanto al elegir. Mira que agarraste un hombre a medias- ataco riendo. Ellos eran divertidos, yo lo disfrutaba sin pelear.

-Creo que estos dos nunca cambiar Bella, tengo a una hermana chiflada y a un esposo infantil ¿Mala combinación?- me dijo Rosalie medio en susurro cómplice.

-¡Aquí está la psicóloga!- le guiñe un ojo, haciéndola reír y seguí con la comida.

La siguiente en llegar fue Jane. Era un poco más tímida, más tímida que yo debo admitir. Todos la saludaron alegres. Pronto nos encontrábamos sentadas poniéndonos al corriente de nuestros últimos acontecimientos sin vernos. Mientras Emmett peleaba con el fuego.

-¡Un hombre!- exclamo de repente Emmett. Allí estaba nada más y menos que Jasper el hermano de Edward ¿Edward vendría? Solo tuve una oportunidad de verlo, pero aun lo reconocía. Rubio con ojos grises, su hermano le había robado el verde. También era muy atractivo.

-¡Jasper!- Alice se puso de pie y corrió hacia el para abrazarlo. Un poco apenado le correspondió el abrazo y nos saludó a todos.

-Anda hombre échame una mano- le grito Emmett como niño. Cada cierto tiempo se le iban los ojos a Alice hacia Jasper.

-¿Por qué no le dices y ya?- soltó Rosalie –Es obvio que tú también le gustas… ¿Quieres que lo haga yo?

Alice miro asustada a su hermana – ¡No! Pobre de ti si te atreves, tengo secretos por allí hermanita.

Rosalie mejor guardo silencio. Envidiaba un poco su relación de hermanas. Sabía que se llevaban muy bien. Yo deseaba tener buena relación con Bree.

Al final llego Diego con mi hermana. Ganando otro grito de Emmett:

-¡Otro hombre por acá!

Mis amigas miraron sorprendida a mi hermana. Extraño que Bree saliera.

Pronto los hombres pudieron cocinar algo y comimos todos juntos entre risa. Mi hermana no bebía así que era la única con un refresco. Yo bebía alcohol pero no solía ser mucho. Siempre tomaba dos copas por lo mucho.

Cuando Bree se mantenía muy callada, Diego se encargaba de volver a ponerla en la conversación y hacerla reír. Ese chico merecía un altar.

-Entonces iba un huevito y un tomate caminando por la calle, cuando el tomate dice: Cuando sea grande, voy a ser un tomatón. Y entonces el huevito se puso a llorar- conto su segundo chiste Emmett emocionado.

-¡Dios que tonto!- exclamo riendo Alice.

-¿Qué no entendí?- dijo ahora Jane confundida. La mire incrédula. De verdad los chistes de Emmett eran tontos.

-Vamos Jane, el tomate dijo que el seria tomatón, entonces el huevito seria huevón jaja flojo, perezoso dicho de otra forma- explico Emmett riendo aun como niño pequeño ¿Cuánto alcohol había ingerido ya?

Después la charla dio un giro de noventa grados.

-Creo que es súper injusto que seamos tres chicos ¿Cuándo paso? ¿Desde cuando las mujeres son más?- alego Emmett. Esta vez tuvo el apoyo de los otros dos hombres. Llevaban razón, éramos cinco chicas esta noche.

-¡Las mujeres gobiernan!- exclamo victoriosa Alice.

-¡Sí!- nos unimos a coro las demás riendo.

-Dios Bella era una solterona ¡Consígueme otro amigo!

-Emmett- gruñí. Esta vez me toco ser la burla.

-Oh no yo y am Diego somos solo amigos- explico Bree sonrojada. Wow mi hermana sonroja.

-Si eso- respondió Diego serio. Pobre, se notaba que su ánimo decayó.

-Aja- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa pícara.

-Bueno de menos ella trae compañía- defendió Rosalie.

-¡Momento! Jasper y yo no somos pareja- alego Alice.

-Claroo… Como si nadie supiera que se gustan- dijo con sarcasmo dejándola callada y avergonzada a mi pobre amiga al igual que Jasper.

-¡Vamos a tirar a Emmett a la piscina!- propuse, se lo merecía. Más que claro que todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-¡NO HACE FRIO!- grito corriendo de nosotros. Éramos demasiados, pronto lo acorralamos y termino en la fría piscina.

-Me las pagaras- me amenazo temblando saliendo del agua. Corrí de él escondiéndome. Por suerte Alice me defendió y a Emmett no le quedo más que irse a cambiar.

-Chicos ya debemos irnos, Diego tiene que madrugar mañana- dijo mi hermana.

-Yo te llevo a casa Bree- propuse con esperanza.

-No está bien Bella, estoy cansada. La escuela estuvo agotadora hoy- dijo con una mueca. Bueno al menos paso un buen tiempo aquí.

-Yo la cuido, sana y segura la dejo en casa- me aseguro Diego. Se despidieron de todo y partieron. Eran las once apenas.

Terminamos sentados en la orilla de la piscina con los pies dentro mojándose y una copa en la mano.

-Qué triste su vida, Rosalie y yo somos los únicos afortunados casados- dijo Emmett con orgullo. Estabas segura que ya no estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

-¿Para que un novio que nos haga llorar?- hablo Jane.

-Eso sí, mi esposo me hace feliz pero lo de las películas es falso- dijo riendo Rosalie.

-El amor varia- comente.

-El amor es como una, una vela- dijo Alice, que estaba más pasada de alcohol.

-¿Por qué como una vela?

-Porque mientras todo es tranquilo está allí encendida, pero en cuanto pasa el viento fuerte pum- mi amiga se echó a reír –Se apaga y nadie le importa ¿O le importa Bella? Tú eres psicóloga.

Al parecer ahora se estaba deprimiendo, Jasper la miraba con una mueca.

-Depende, el amor puede ser fuerte si las dos personas lo desean.

Alice se puso a llorar sobre Jasper, quien trataba de consolarla.

-Yo te quiero ¿Quieres ser mi fuego? ¡Yo soy la vela!

Oh dios, se estaba confesando borracha.

-Me gusta ser la vela ¿Puedes ser el fuego tú?- respondió Jasper. Mi amiga sonrió feliz aun con lágrimas y se lanzó sobre Jasper. Pronto comenzaron a compartir un beso pasional. Me sentí incomoda y mejor aparte la mirada de los nuevos tortolos.

-Ya era hora- me dijo Rosalie riendo.

-Si aunque espero que lo recuerden mañana.

Ayude a Rosalie a recoger un poco, Emmett estaba haciendo algo en el agua. Parecía jugar con su botella divertidamente.

-¡Bella ven!- escuche que me grito Jasper. Que extraño ¿Para qué me quería? Me acerque a ellos.

-Siéntate aquí ¡Aquí a mi lado!

Obedecía, me senté de nuevo junto a la piscina. Alice estaba recargada en Jasper, murmurando una canción.

-Gracias por ayudar a mi hermano ¿Sabes que te quiero mucho no? Te quiero psicóloga- al decirlo me abrazo. Tuve que evitar reírme, no debimos dejar que bebieran tanto.

-Es que es tan triste. Mi hermano esta triste, se queda en su habitación y creo que a veces llora… shh no le digas- me conto haciendo señas con las manos. Tal vez estaba borracho pero él estaba diciendo la verdad de Edward. Sentía extraño.

-El piensa que no me doy cuenta ¿Sabias? Pero yo sé que sufre. Yo no quería que el viviera eso, yo quiero ayudar ¡Yo amo a mi hermano! Mi padre, ni siquiera debería llamarlo así, él debe estar en el infierno ¡Ahí mero!

¿Qué? Su padre… ¿Qué les habría hecho? Tenía que saber más, debía conocer la verdad.

-¡Infierno!- exclamo Alice riendo. –Infierno, infierno-. Lamentablemente no sería hoy, ahora estaba riendo con Alice.

Termine mi parte en la casa de mis amigos y me despedí. Había sido una buena noche, era bueno tener compañía. Aunque Jasper me dijo cosas que me dejaron intranquila.

No todo está perdido aún.

Gracias por leer! 


	5. Marcas

Capítulo 5: Marcas por dentro.

"_Nos prometieron que los sueños podían volverse realidad. Pero se les olvido mencionar que las pesadillas también eran sueños"_

_-Edward-_

¿Te has sentido como una basura? ¿Alguna vez has sentido que no vales nada? Bueno eso era muy común en mí. No pensaba que la vida era una mierda. Mas bien mi vida es una mierda. No puedo describirlo de otra manera.

Sabía que mi hermano se encontraba en la sala. Tal vez preguntándose que hacer para ayudarme, se lo agradecía de verdad. Si que lo hacia. Solo que eso no podía ayudarme, sentía que ya nada, ni nadie podía ayudarme.

No soy un desgraciado que manda maldiciones a la vida, a Dios o lo que sea que existe. Aunque debo admitir que si estoy enojado, cansado de no saber que hacer. Nada regresaría la vida que tuve antes. Y ni siquiera esa podía llamarse buena vida.

Cuando permití que alguien se acercara, cuando me permití confiar en alguien. Me fallo. Me dio una puñalada por la espalda. No me quedaba nada… nada más que mi hermano. Había comenzado a ir con una psicóloga, solo por mi hermano. No quería contarle a una extraña mis miedos, mis emociones, mis recuerdos.

De alguna forma me sentí grosero al tratar así a Bella, la psicóloga. Sabía que no era su culpa. Solo que a veces, pierdes la esperanza en todos. Si podía admitir algo, eso era que tenía una belleza que jamás había contemplado. Se sonrojaba y cuando se enojaba hacia una graciosa mueca. Cosa que eran muy seguido, solía hacerla enojar constantemente.

Pero al final de cuentas nada de eso me ayudaba. Me sentía mejor en mi habitación… solo.

Aunque a veces llegaban a ser tan dolorosos los recuerdos que no podía evitar sacar mi dolor de alguna forma. Encontré una pequeña navaja y comencé a enterrarla en mi piel. Pensando en mi madre. En sus últimos meses, cuando se dejo morir. Mi padre había sido un maldito. De alguna forma el merecía su muerte, pero mi madre no. Ella no.

Mire como día, a día se consumió. Y ella no hizo nada, no quiso salvarse ¿No importábamos? Desaparecer de la vida era demasiado fácil pero permanecer en ella era lo complicado.

Tenía varias cicatrices en la piel, no era la primera vez que lo hacía ni sería la última. Esto no se comparaba ni la mitad de dolorosas que eran las cicatrices por dentro. Lo que no es visible es más doloroso.

Honestamente no tenía ganas de vivir. No miraba el sentido de estar aquí. Me mantenía solo por mi hermano, no podía ocasionarle ese dolor. Ya fue suficiente lo que vivimos. Él no lo vio todo, el de alguna forma tuvo menos de esta vida de mierda. Pero me daba gusto verlo salir adelante, sonreír y tener una buena vida.

El miedo es mi compañero más fiel, jamás me ha engañado para irse con otro…

Deje un poco la navaja en mi piel, sintiendo dolor. Hasta que sentí que fue demasiado la aparte. No tenía sangre, solo la marca de dolor, las marcas de dolor eran demasiadas.

Escuche que tocaron la puerta. Mi hermano de vuelta.

-¿Qué sucede?- le grite.

-Nada… solo quería saber si estas cómodo ¿Quieres algo, salir o algo?

Guarde la navaja, y sentí de nuevo esa culpa sobre mí. Mi hermano no merecía tener a alguien como yo, ya con mis padres había sido suficiente. Tal vez, solo tal vez podía hablar un poco normal con Bella.

-Estoy bien, gracias Jasper.

-De acuerdo, voy a salir con Alice.

-Diviértete.

Estaba casi seguro de que algo pasaba entre ellos. Después que regresara podíamos tener una charla de hermanos y podía preguntarle. Quería salir adelante.

Suspire mirando mis marcas, casi tenía los dos brazos llenas de ellas, unas se notaban menos por el tiempo. Nunca usaba camisas sin mangas, no quería ser señalado por esto.

Por suerte tenía un buen entretenimiento, aparte de mi trabajo. Me gustaba la música. El ritmo de las canciones marcaba de alguna forma mis sentimientos, y la letra me hacía pensar. Siempre le prestaba atención a las canciones, una cosa era escucharlas y otra comprenderlas. Cuando estaba en el orfanato había aprendido a tocar la guitarra y el cantar solo se me daba, no sabía si bien, ya que nadie nunca me había escuchado cantar.

Tome mis audífonos y los conecte a mi celular. Quería desconectarme un poco de la cruel realidad.

_Solo porque estoy perdiendo no significa que este perdido, no significa que parare. No significa que vaya a cruzar. _

Me deje llevar por las palabras y comencé a cantar la canción a coro con el cantante de coldplay.

_Solo porque estoy hiriendo no significa que este herido, no significa que no tengo lo que merezco ni mejor ni peor. Solo me perdí. Cada rio que intente cruzar, cada puerta que intente estaba cerrada. _

Era tan complicado no sentirte identificado ¿Por qué existían personas que solo querían arruinar la vida? Las personas eran hipócritas, muchas esperaban solo algo a cambio. Estaba cansado de eso. A veces me gustaba imaginar, solo imaginar que había alguien por ahí como yo.

_Oh Y estoy solo esperando hasta que el brillo se pase. Tú puedes ser un gran pez en un pequeño estanque, pero no significa que hayas ganado porque a la larga puede venir uno más grande. Y vas a estar perdido. _

No quería seguir en el hoyo oscuro pero era tan difícil salir. Era difícil salir cuando sabias que todos te atacarían. La sociedad estaba llena de etiquetas, por eso mi habitación era más cómoda.

_Cada rio que intentes cruzar, cada pistola que sostuviste se disparara. Oh Y estoy solo esperando hasta que el brillo se pase. Oh Y estoy solo esperando hasta que el brillo se pase. (Canción original en inglés, Lost de coldplay) _

Lamentablemente no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de la psicología ¿Existían personas diferentes? Esperaba que sí. Sería una esperanza para la humanidad.

Me quite los audífonos y los deje a un lado. Camine hacia la ventana y abrí las cortinas, la luz de la luna y las estrellas entro en mi habitación. Unos cuantos autos pasaban y personas caminaban. Personas ajenas al dolor, ajenos a las personas que sufrían a su alrededor. Yo podía ver a ese pobre hombre en la esquina, tendido en la banqueta con la ropa sucia y una sola cobija para cubrirse del frio. Ese hombre que era ignorado al igual que todos los demás que sufríamos.

Existían demasiadas injusticias. Rogaba porque Bella tuviera razón y el mundo tuviera aun personas que valorar. Al final solo quedaba creer, para no acabar justo donde estaba. A nadie se lo deseaba.

Espero les gustare este primer Edward POV, cualquier cosa no duden en decirme (: Gracias!

Facebook: Stephanie Fanny


	6. Abriendo puertas

Capítulo seis: Abriendo puertas.

"_Un poco de sinceridad es algo peligroso; demasiada sinceridad, es absolutamente fatal"_

_-__Bree-_

Estaba en la cafetería en mi puesto habitual. El clima afuera era un poco frio por lo tanto había más clientes. Por suerte en diez minutos seguía mi descanso. Seguí atendiendo a las personas que estaban formadas por su café.

Un chico de cabello largo, con unos lindos ojos verdes se acercó a pedir su café.

-¿Qué deseas?- Puse mi estúpida sonrisa, que mi jefe me obligo hacer. Decía que debía atender amablemente y feliz.

-Un capuchino de vainilla preciosa- me dijo sonriente. ¿Preciosa? ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a este?

-De acuerdo ¿Algo más?

Entonces mi _hermosa_ vida volvió a ser fantástica. Victoria, si Victoria la oxigenada sin sus clones. Se acercaba a la caja, junto con el chico de ojos verdes. Quería salir corriendo.

-Puedes pedirme un café light o algo así- le dijo Victoria peinado su cabello. Como siempre vanidosa.

-Y un café light preciosa.

Automáticamente Victoria volteo hacia mí. Nadie podía decir cumplidos si no eran para ella.

-¡Oh que sorpresa Huérfana! Ya sabía yo que utilizabas tú tiempo libre para algo bueno, aquí trabajando como lo debe hacer las personas como tú- dijo riendo con malacia. Cuanto la odiaba.

-¿La conoces?- pregunto el chico sorprendido.

-Cállate Victoria, deberías irte de aquí- le gruñí.

-No. Jaja no eres ni lo cercano a ser la dueña de aquí, eres un empleada más. Así que si yo quiero estar aquí huérfana, lo estaré.

El chico nos miró confundido y también las personas de atrás que comenzaban a notar algo extraño. Quería desaparecer de esta humillación.

-Ya basta Victoria. No me llames huérfana y lárgate de aquí- dije alzando un poco la voz. Bree recuerda que estás en tu trabajo, respira me dije.

-¿O qué? ¿Vas a llorar? Eres tan patética huerfanita.

-Es todo- me susurro el chico. Ignore a Victoria he hice la cuenta de los cafés, qué más quisiera que aventárselo en la cara. Le dije el total y el pago rápidamente.

-¡Dios! personas impotentes trabajando aquí. Leo recuérdame no volver a venir aquí.

Se retiraron y pude respirar normal. No quería derrumbarme pero las personas me miraban curiosas. Era la maldita huérfana. En cuanto llego mi compañero, me fui a mi descanso.

Salí de la cafetería y corrí al callejón que se encontraba alado. Comencé a patear todo lo que se encontraba a mí alrededor. Volví a ser débil y sentí las lágrimas correr por mi rostro.

Estúpida, maldita. ¿Por qué me odias dios? Estúpidos todos. Morir sería más sencillo.

-Deberías dejar de golpear cosas, puedes hacerte daño- me hablo alguien a mis espaldas. Era la voz de un hombre ¿Ahora qué? Me gire para encontrarme con Leo, el chico de los ojos verdes.

-No es de tu incumbencia- le dije molesta ¿Venia a burlarse?

-Lo siento. La verdad te seguí, lo que hizo Victoria no estuvo bien- me dijo, parecía apenado. Limpie mis lágrimas con brusquedad.

-Ya no importa. Ve y dile lo que quieras a Victoria. Déjame sola.

-No estoy aquí por ella. Victoria suele ser cruel, pero es la novia de mi amigo y debo salir con ella. De verdad lo siento, no quiero que la tomes contra mi ¿Necesitas algo?

Lo mire dudosa ¿Por qué estaba siendo amable?

-No. No ocupo nada.

Leo se acercó hasta quedar a un metro de distancia. En verdad era guapo.

-Deja de estar a la defensiva, no quiero pelear. Eres muy bonita como te lo dije y no me importa lo que diga Victoria ¿Te gustaría salir al cine o a lo que prefieras?

Me quede asombrada. Un chico interesado en mí, después de lo que hizo Victoria.

-No creo que…- dije dudosa pero me interrumpió. –Por favor, me gustaría conocerte. ¿Aceptas?

Jamás hacia esto y menos de este modo. Solo que sentir su atención por mí, logro convencerme.

-Está bien.

-¿Mañana? ¿Me darías tu numero?

Intercambios números de celular y se despidió dándome un beso en la mejilla. Mi primera cita.

_-__Bella__-_

Desayune junto a mi hermana conversando un poco. Hoy debía ir a trabajar y no le gustaba. Hoy tenía solo un paciente, aunque era el paciente más complicado: Edward. Después de desayunar, me marche a mi trabajo.

Justo a las nueve en punto escuche que tocaron la puerta. Lo admito Edward me sorprendió.

-Edward.

Edward entro, su cara no mostraba ninguna expresión ¿Eso era bueno? Tenía como siempre una camisa de manga larga.

-Hola, debo felicitarte por tu puntualidad- dije sonriente.

-Hola am gracias… no quiero más regaños- respondió normal. Tomo asiento y me prepare para seguir con lo último de la vez anterior.

-Primero que nada ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-No me puedo quejar, sigo caminado ¿Y a ti?

Sorprendida por Edward dos veces en un solo día ¿El preguntando por mí?

-Tal vez podrías cerrar la boca- susurro burlón. ¡Genial! Sentí como mis mejillas ardieron y cerré la boca avergonzada.

-Estaba impresionada creo. Bueno me ha ido bien, hace un buen clima y mi hermana se ve bien- conté alegre.

-¿Tu hermana? ¿Qué va mal con ella?

Boca suelta, eso era yo. Eso de hablar de más se me daba muy fácil.

-Esa es una historia para otro día. ¿Te importaría continuar con lo de la vez pasada?

-Adelante doctora, tú eres la que mande aquí-. No puede evitar reírme, Edward tenia de alguna forma un lado gracioso.

-Suena bien. Entonces… la última pregunta fue um ¿Has estado enamorado?

Si, puede resultar extraño ¿Qué hago yo preguntando eso? No es que me interese su vida amorosa, solo que a veces son piezas claves. Lamentable este sentimiento podía causar demasiado en nosotros. El querer a alguien más no siempre es bueno, solemos enamorarnos de la persona equivocada.

-¿Por qué?- dijo cambiando su expresión. Ya no estaba normal, ya no parecía feliz.

-Aunque no lo creas, es importante saberlo.

Se quedó en silencio mirando hacia los libros que tenía acomodados. Solía desviar la vista cuando no quería hablar. Sus inquietos ojos verdes lo delataban.

-Dime Bella ¿Crees en eso de _amor? _Digo en las películas lo pintan de una bonita manera, con ese final bonito. En los libros igual ¡Todo lo que sueñas pasa! Pero vamos, al final sabemos que es basura eso ¿Qué fastidio depender de alguien?- dijo seco.

Trata de comprender sus palabras, y de alguna manera tenía razón. Pero no del todo. Me recodaba a la charla que tuve con mis amigos.

-Te daré la razón en eso, no es igual que en las películas y los libros. ¿Tú le llamas depender de alguien? Bueno puede que algunos casos sí, hay diferentes tipos de amor... Unos malos, los enfermizos. Querer a quien desea mal, no correspondido, el que va por el mal camino, drogas y esas cosas. Pero después Edward, después se encuentra el bueno.

Edward soltó una carcajada y volvió a mirarme. –Te diré algo sencillo. Tú no me dirás nada malo, nada que me dé la "razón" Estas haciendo tu trabajo. Yo aquí soy el malo, el equivocado. Simplemente no me hablaras con tus verdaderas palabras.

-No juzgues sin conocer. Siempre tanto de ser honesta en todo, como te dije tus consultas serán gratis ¡No me importa el dinero!

-De acuerdo, si tú lo dices ¿Y cuál es el bueno?- pregunto y se puso de pie, camino hacia la ventana y se quedó allí admirando. Podíamos hablar así…

-El bueno Edward es cuando, como tú dices así de simple te dan su apoyo sin esperar nada a cambio. Y si, si existen personas que lo harán. Sé que no te ha tocado conocerlas pero créeme que alguien por allí está dispuesto a ayudarte, como tu hermano. Yo quiero ayudarte también. El mundo tiene de todo un poco.

-Me encanta tu lado de ver las cosas y eso que al parecer tampoco has llevado una vida fácil, pero no puedes tapar el sol con un dedo Bella.

-¡Dios! Tú mismo lo dices, yo he vivido cosas complicadas y veme aquí, capaz de sonreír y decirte que todo se puede. La vida es hermosa, de verdad que sí. Debes por eso verle el otro lado. No lo digo por quedar bien, te lo digo más como un consejo. Yo lo hago y me funciona.

-Apuesto a que tienes quien te lava el cerebro con palabras cursis- dijo riendo.

-Te equivocas de nuevo ¡Punto para mí! Nunca he tenido pareja- asegure algo orgullosa.

-Jaja… ¿Punto? Allí hay un motivo no sabes que es la desilusión, no te han rechazo o dejado.

-No, no me ha dejado un novio, pero si personas importantes. Hay amor entre familia, amigos y bueno de pareja. No necesitamos de una pareja para ser feliz. Es verdad que es más lindo y eso, pero si tienes un amigo o amiga que te ayuda con eso puede bastar. Tu hermano, tu perro ¿Por qué no? Tu psicóloga…- medio bromee.

-¿Más lindo? No cuando te dejan.

-¿Te dejaron Edward?- me puse de pie y camine hacia él. Se dio la vuelta y lo tuve frente a frente. Era más alto de lo que imaginaba. Con mis tacones si lo alcanzaba. Sus ojos reflejaron odio.

-No.

-¿Seguro? No importa, no me burlare ni nada. Al contrario quiero saberlo-. Edward volvió a voltearse.

-Claro que estoy seguro. Es mi vida yo lo sé.

-¿Entonces?

-Haces muchas preguntas Bella- susurro. Me aleje un poco, sintiéndome intimidada.

-¿Quieres ver lo lindo de la vida?

Edward me miro confundido. Nunca hacia estas cosas, pero sentí que con él era necesario. Cambiaria mi rutina por él.

-Vamos a sentarnos al césped-. Por suerte justo alado de mi consultorio se encontraba un pequeño parque. Ha estas hora no había muchas personas.

Edward me siguió en silencio. Ángela también me mando una mirada confundida. Llegamos al parque y me senté sobre el césped.

-¿De verdad? Quieres que solo me tire sobre el césped ¿Y ya?

Fingí mi sonrisa. No te desesperes Bella. Estire mi mano para tocar el césped de mi lado –Aquí por favor.

Escuche que suspiro y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Ahora qué? ¿Cómo césped?

Me reí de sus estupideces.

-No, tal vez después, sería interesante. Mira alrededor, el sol, las plantas, siente el viento-. Susurre tratando de prestar atención a lo que decía.

-Y no hables, negativo- advertí a lo que Edward dejo salir una risa pero fingió interés mirando a su alrededor.

-Ahora escucha. Miras todo esto, tienes la suerte de apreciarlo. Primero porque no eres ciego ¿Sabes cuantas personas ciega hay por ahí y felices? Después aún más importante, tienes vida. Tu por algo estas aquí, crees o no en la religión, por algo existimos y tu estas aquí ¿Te has puesto a pensar como están hechas las cosas? ¿Cómo cada cosa esta conectada? Es sorprendente como el mundo está hecho tan perfectamente. Una simple mosca ayuda en algo. Simplemente aprecia el cielo, no debes menos preciar nada. Hasta tú eres perfecto. Estamos hechos con huesos, carne, arterias, órganos, y muchas cosas más, y todo eso se conecta. El ser humano es arte- dije de alguna forma sacando mis pensamientos. Antes como psicóloga.

Edward se quedó en silencio mirando hacia el cielo.

-Piénsalo, cada vez que todo se vea mal. El simple hecho de vivir esto, es algo para sonreír en el día más nublado.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así en silencio, solo respirando y dejando que el hermoso paisaje nos cautivara.

-Es complicado… De repente trato de pensar en lo que dices pero llegan los recuerdos, mis miedos y me bloqueo- susurro. Sentí el dolor en sus palabras, él estaba confiando.

-Más no imposible ¿Me dejas ayudarte?

De nuevo el silencio nos invadió. Sabía que lo estaba pensando, esperaba que aceptara. De verdad quería ayudarlo.

-Yo no voy a dar lastima a nadie- dijo frustrado.

–Esto no se trata de lastima.

-¿Entonces? Porque no lo entiendo.

Suspire, el solo miraba el lado malo.

–Se trata de ti, nadie nace sabiendo cómo será su vida pero si tienes la posibilidad de cambiar sus decisiones, solo déjate ayudar.

Mire algo que me sorprendido, algo que no creí que pasaría. Mire como una lágrima silenciosa resbalo por la mejilla de Edward. Avergonzado la limpio rápido y me miro con miedo ¿Miedo?

-Está bien, déjalo salir. Llorar no es malo-. Aun avergonzado bajo la mirada, sabía que no quería mostrarme este lado de él.

-Estoy haciendo una mierda de mi vida, no quiero llevarme a mi hermano. No quiero afectar a nadie, a veces solo quisiera desaparecer…

-¡No! La salida fácil nunca es la buena-. Sin pensarlo lo abrace, el necesitaba amor. Amor verdadero. Al principio dudo pero después se aferró a mí.

-Ayúdame por favor- susurro en mi oído con dolor –Ayúdame a no querer morir, creo en ti, no hagas lo que lo demás. Ya no podría soportarlo. Todos en los que creí me fallaron o me dejaron… te necesito.

Ahora me encontraba acompañándolo en sus lágrimas. Había sufrido más de lo que imaginaba. De ahora en adelante, si el lloraba yo lloraría, si el sonreí yo sería feliz.

-Sí, aquí estoy Edward. Yo te ayudare, siempre estaré aquí-. Acaricie levemente su cabello, dejando que se relajara en mis brazos.

-No me falles.

Sentí que en esas tres palabras había más significado de lo que imaginaba. Por fin me permitía entrar, estaba lista para ayudarlo.

Gracias por agregar la historia, espero les siga gustando y cualquier cosa aquí estoy :) Alguna sugerencia o lo que sea... Gracias

Facebook: Stephanie Fanny


	7. Locos cuerdos

Capitulo siete: Locos cuerdos.

"_La diferencia entre un loco y yo, es que el loco cree que no lo está, mientras yo sé que lo estoy"_

_-__Bella__ Pov-_

Podían haber pasado minutos, horas o tal vez solo segundos. Edward no me había soltado, y solo lo abrazaba tratando de darle mi apoyo. Quería encontrar una explicación lógica, para darle un porque a mis lágrimas. Solía ser una persona sensible.

-Bella…

Escuche que me llamo Edward con voz baja.

-¿Si?

Se alejó de mí con vergüenza, desviando su mirada hacia el césped.

-De verdad quisiera que todo esto quedara en privado. En serio ni siquiera sé si logre hablar.

-Lo entiendo, no te preocupes. Confía en mí, voy a ganarme tu confianza para que puedas hablar libremente y jamás nadie sabrá si tú no lo deseas.

Volvimos a quedar en silencio. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de las aves que se encontraban cerca, el pequeño sonido que emita el agua del lago y el sonido de los autos al pasar. Aunque la ciudad estuviera contaminada se sentía como si pudieras respirar aire limpio. Edward estaba respirando aire nuevo.

-Creo que eres la primera mujer que me ve llorar- dijo con una sonrisa amarga.

-No le veo lo malo al llorar. Al contrario. Llorar ayuda a dejar salir ese dolor, es algo así como una representación. Aunque también se puede llorar de alegría, no hay nada mejor que ese llanto.

-¿Cómo perdiste a tus padres?- me pregunte regresando su mirada a mí. Aquellos inquietos ojos verdes me inquietaban, pero al mismo tiempo me hacían querer ceder a todo.

-Sera como un intercambio de preguntas. No acostumbro a hacer esto pero dejare que seas un paciente especial- brome tratando de quitarle un poco de seriedad a su pregunta.

-Como te comente tengo una hermana menor: Bree. Yo tenía quince años y mi hermana diez años cuando nos enteramos del trágico accidente de nuestros padres. Sufrieron un accidente en auto cuando regresaban de una cena, y murieron al instante. Eso me hace pensar que tal vez no sufrieron, ojala sea así. Me hice cargo de mi hermana, ya que no tenemos familiares cercanos. Me dolió mucho, me sentía fatal pero no me deje caer por mi hermana, dependía de mí. Ella lo tomo diferente, ella es tan diferente-. Sin evitarlo suspire al decirlo.

Edward me miro en silencio, como estudiándome. Genial ¿Quién era el psicólogo ahora?

-Fuiste muy valiente y lamento mucho tu perdida. Supongo nos tocó ser los hermanos mayores que debían salir, no sé en qué momento Jasper tuvo que empezar a ver por mí. Me avergüenza admitirlo.

-Nunca es tarde.

-Claro que sí. Llego un momento en que no podemos retroceder.

-Sobre ese punto de vista tienes razón. Pero estas a tiempo, debemos detenernos antes de llegar a un punto donde no podamos volver. Siempre debemos pensar en las consecuencias de nuestros actos aunque a veces las cosas se vean tan fáciles. Temo por mi hermana.

-Deberías darle terapias- sugirió.

-No puedo, no es igual. Es mi hermana, me afecta y ella no me dirá todo a mí. Parece odiarme.

-Te puedo asegurar que no te odia, siempre necesitamos de nuestros hermanos aunque no lo parezca. Los hermanos son unos fieles compañeros. Perdimos algo pero los tenemos a ellos.

Me sorprendió oír eso de los labios de Edward. Era bueno saber que detrás de todo ese dolor había un hombre con lindos pensamientos. Él era todo y nada. Estaba comenzando a ponerme de nuevo sentimental y no quería eso. No estaba aquí para hablar de mí.

-Sera mejor que volvamos. No quiero cobrar extra por la sección al aire libre- brome.

Edward rio a mi lado y camino junto a mí de nuevo al consultorio. Al entrar tomamos nuestro habitual asiento. Edward parecía estar confundido, sabía que las cosas cambiarían de alguna forma.

No iba a presionarlo dejaría que el poco a poco me contara su historia. No me resistí y tome su libreta.

_Ha aceptado mi ayuda, quiere cambiar. _

Por casualidad volteé hacia la pared donde se encontraba el reloj colgado, su consulta había terminado.

-Oh el tiempo ha terminado ¡Que rápido se ha ido el tiempo!- exclame sorprendida.

-Sí, ha sido mucho por hoy ¿Podríamos empezar levemente? No tengo idea de cómo hacer esto.

-No te preocupes Edward, empezare con las preguntas cuando te sientas listo. Todo va a ir bien- asegure con una sonrisa. Edward asintió y se puso de pie.

-Adiós, aquí estaré en la próxima.

-Adiós.

Salió del consultorio y deje salir un extraño; wow de mi boca. Las cosas mejoraban. Ahora solo no te equivoques Bella.

Después de terminar con mi trabajo de hoy partí a casa. Bree ya estaba en la sala.

-Hola Bree ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

-Ah bien ¿Y a ti?- dijo con un tono extraño.

-Muy bien mis pacientes mejoran ¿Pasa algo?

-No ¿Por qué siempre tiene que pasar algo?- dijo alterada ya. Apago el televisor y se marchó a su habitación. Bravo Bella.

Tome mi celular y marque a Esme.

-Hola hija que alegría ¿Cómo están?

-Hola Esme muy bien ¿Y tú?

-También querida. Me da gusto escucharte.

Sonreí por lo que dijo. Ella era un ángel.

-Quería pedirte un favor…- dije un tanto apenada.

-Anda penosa dime- me contesto riendo.

-¿Podrías avisar que iré al orfanato en dos días con un amigo?

Tenía una idea.

-Claro que si ¿Qué amigo eh? ¿Me ocultas a tu galán?

Sentí mis mejillas arder. Edward no era eso.

-¡No! Es mi paciente, el hermano de Jasper- explique.

-Oh ya veo…

Adivine ese tono. Diablos.

-Entonces gracias. Te llamo mañana de nuevo má, adiós.

-Adiós hija, saluda de mi parte a Bree y cuídense.

-Si claro. Adiós.

Deje el celular y me prepare para dormir. Cena, ducha y cama.

_-Bree Pov-_

Mi hermana siempre hacia estúpidas preguntas. Al menos algo le podía agradecerle a la oxigenada, gracias a ella tendría una cita ¡Una cita! No tenía idea de cómo debía vestirme, ni cómo actuar. No acostumbraba a salir ¿Y si era un maldito como Victoria? Por favor no.

Tome mi celular y llame a mi amiga.

-¡Kate!-

-Ehy que milagro Bree ¿Cómo estás?- hablo mi amiga dulcemente. Dios no sabía cómo lograba ser así.

-Bien… La verdad que tengo que contarte algo- dije casi susurrando. Comenzaba a ser costumbre que me sonrojara, que asco.

-¡Oh chisme fresco! ¡Cuenta!

-Tengo, am tengo una cita- solté rápidamente y tuve que alejar el celular. Mi amiga gritara como si la estuvieran matando. -¡Cállate escandalosa!- dije medio riendo de los nervios.

-Tardaste mucho en aceptar a Diego.

-¿Qué?- grite.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dije? Háblame de tu cita…

Estaba segura que había escuchado el nombre de mi amigo ¿Qué tenía que ver aquí?

-Estás loca. No lo conoces, lo conocí hoy en la cafetería. Estaba con Victoria- dije lo último con asco.

-¿Victoria? ¿La oxigenada? Ten cuidado.

-Si eso mismo pensé pero ella me insulto y el salió y…- mi amiga me interrumpió -¿Te insulto? Esa perra- dijo con coraje.

-Ya no importa Kate, el punto es que el chico fue tan amable y es guapo-. De nuevo mis mejillas ardían.

-¡Es genial! ¿A dónde saldrán?

-No lo sé, creo que al cine o dijo que lo que yo quisiera.

-Aw eso es bueno ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?

-Am la verdad si, con mi ropa- suspire recobrando valor –y algunos consejos de "citas"…

Pase una tormentosa hora escuchando a mi amiga hablar de la primera cita y sobre que vestir. En cuanto termino la llamada me deje caer en la cama cansada. Mañana sería un extraño día.

Maldita alarma ¿Tenía que sonar todos los días? ¡O diablos, Leo! Me levante rápidamente en la cama consiguiendo enredarme en mis sabanas y caer al suelo. Idiota.

-¿Todo está bien Bree?- escuche preguntar a Bella. Hoy era su día de descanso, pero solía despertar siempre temprano, extraña.

-Sí, solo me he tropezada.

-De acuerdo, ten cuidado.

¿Cuántos años cree que tenía? Tome mi ropa y corrí al baño, necesitaba una ducha.

Ducha, ropa, peinado, limpiar habitación y… ¿Qué más dijo Kate? Ah maquillaje ¿Quién diablos tenia? Bella.

Suspira varias veces para que Bella no notara la incomodidad que estaba sintiendo.

-Am Bella quería pedirte algo prestado…

-¿Qué cosa? Que linda ropa, estas muy activa hoy ¿Saldrás?- pregunto curiosa. Metiche.

-Si ¿Me podrías prestar algo para maquillarme?- pregunte sin poder evitar mi sonrojes.

-Si claro- dijo riendo. Estupendo. La acompañe a su habitación y me dio un par de cosas.

-¿Con Diego?

De nuevo escuchaba el nombre de mi amigo ¿Qué pensaba con él?

-No… Con un chico, que conocí en el café.

Mi hermana me miro de manera extraña.

-Genial ¿Te gusta?

-Bella- gruñí. Mi hermana levanto las manos riendo. Aunque termino ayudándome a maquillarme, apestaba en esto.

Después de mi tortura de una hora quede lista. Me acerque al espejo y quede sorprendida. Algo había escuchado del maquillaje, hacia milagros. Y mi ropa me hacía ver muy delgada.

-Estas preciosa ¡Te pareces tanto a mamá!

Sentí como mi cuerpo se congelo ¿Me parecía a mamá?

-Am perdón Bree- susurro mi hermana con una mueca.

-Me agrada saberlo, debo irme. Ya no tarda en llegar- dije nerviosa. Bella me sonrió y me dio un brazo ¡O dios! Me quede tiesa esperando que se alejara.

-Adiós-. Escape de la casa. Justo a los dos minutos de esperar fuera apareció un lindo auto negro. Parecía ser un altima. Del carro bajo un lindo chico. Si ese era Leo.

-Hola ¡Estas preciosa!- me dijo sorprendido. Gracias sonrojo, bienvenido.

-Hola, am gracias- conteste nerviosa.

-¿Lista?

-Nací lista- brome con una risa nerviosa. Cálmate Bree pareces idiota. Escuche reír a Leo a mi lado y fue a abrir la puerta del auto para mí. De acuerdo un punto para él.

-Entonces chica lista ¿A dónde quiere ir?

Ya estaba a mi lado encendiendo el auto.

-El cine me parece bien.

-Cine será-. Volteo y me guiño un ojo para después conducir. Gracioso, otro punto.

El camino iba en silencio, un silencio cómodo.

-Puedes poner algo en la radio- me ofreció. Asentí y me estire para buscar una canción. Deje una de coldplay que encontré.

-Cuéntame de ti ¿Qué hay de Bree la lista?

Me reí del apodo.

-No mucho. Soy una ordinaria chica que estudia. Estudio diseño, estoy por terminar con mis diecinueve años, tengo una hermana mayor; Bella. Y trabajo los fines de semana en el café- conté resumida mi vida.

-Eso no suena a una ordinaria chica, eres especial. Y sé que me falta descubrir más… ¿Un novio por ahí?

Me ponía de nervios hablar solo de mí.

-No ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿De tu vida?

-Bueno chica lista sin novio le contare. Llegue a esta ciudad hace un año, vivía en Italia. Tengo una hermana menor; Liliana. Mis padres y un lindo cachorro. Estudio con mis veinte años en arquitectura. Todavía no trabajo pero me quedare a cargo de la empresa de mi padre y amo el café.

-Wow Italia, suena bien- antes de continuar me interrumpió –Casi lo olvidaba tampoco tengo novio, ni novia- dijo riendo, contagiándome.

-Había soñado con tener un amigo gay. Dicen ser buenos consejeros- dije entre risas.

-Suerte en la próxima listilla.

El tiempo pasó volando y ya estábamos en el estacionamiento de la plaza central. De nuevo abrió la puerta para mí.

-Gracias- susurre apenada.

Caminamos muy juntos a la plaza. Podía sentir su mano rozar la mía ¿Quería tomar mi mano? Que tonta me sentía. Por suerte no había tantas personas ya que era temprano.

-¿Desayunaste?- pregunto de repente.

-La verdad no- admití.

-Entonces a comer ¡Tengo una batalla en mi estómago!- exclamo dramático. Me reí de sus ocurrencias. Llegamos a un pequeño, pero lindo restaurante que se encontraba en la plaza. Movió la silla para que me sentara ¡Dios! Diego solía hacerlo, sabía que mi amigo era un caballero gracias a sus padres, eran muy educados pero me sorprendía ver otro hombre así.

-Eres todo un caballero, tal vez deba llamarte de esa manera. Ya que yo soy la lista- dije como niña pequeña causando que se riera.

-De acuerdo puedes llamarme como desees. Aparte ¿Cómo no serlo con una dama tan hermosa?

Mi cara debía parecer un tomate.

-Deja de mentir tanto. Es malo decir tantas barbaridades en un día-. Antes de que pudiera alegar llego alguien a preguntar por nuestra comida.

-Y cómo te decía… Bueno no lo recuerdo- admitió riendo –Soy un tanto distraído.

-Lo tomare en cuenta caballero.

La comida no tardó en llegar. Comimos entre risas, ya que todo lo que decía solía ser divertido. Aunque también me decía muchos cumplidos. No me dejo ni sacar mi cartera, el pago todo y me llevo al cine.

Cuando íbamos caminando sentí que tomaba mi mano. Trate de no voltear para no ponerme peor de lo que estaba. Al ver que no retire la mano, entrelazo nuestros dedos. Sentí muchas sensaciones y tontamente recordé cuando Diego lo hizo.

-¿Qué le gustaría ver chica lista?

-Comedia. Va con la ocasión.

-¿Qué soy chistoso? Ni que fuera payaso- me dijo enseñándome su lengua infantilmente. Me jalo hacia el logrando que quedara atrapada entre sus brazos. Mi cuerpo temblaba.

-Me gusta tu olor. Que chica lista tan linda- me susurro. No me atreví a levantar la mirada.

-El cabellare tampoco está nada mal- seguí su juego. Escuche su linda risa y se alejó de mi para buscar una película, sin soltar mi mano.

Terminamos eligiendo una cómica como deseaba. Compramos palomitas y sodas. La sala estaba casi vacía, solo a unos locos se les ocurría venir a esta hora al cine. Si somos locos.

La película estuvo estupenda y nuestras manos terminaban unidas y peleando de vez en cuando por palomitas.

-Me agrado.

-Sí, hice buena elección. Bien hecho- me elogie.

-Que loquita estas- dijo riendo. Ahora nos encontrábamos sentados junto a una fuente.

-¡Oye!- me queje aunque medio reía.

-Pero… ¿Te digo un secreto?

-Sí, me gustan los secretos- conteste con curiosidad.

-Me gustan las personas loquitas y listas- susurro mirándome a los ojos ¿Se podía detener el corazón? O diablos. –Me gustan tu sonrojo también- agrego sonriendo burlón. Maldito.

-A mí también me gustan muchas cosas- jugué. Leo dejo de reír y se quedó mirándome extraño. Después su mirada bajo a mis labios ¿Quería besarme? ¿Quería besarlo? Debía llamar a Diego para preguntarle… ¿Qué diablos? Quería hacerlo.

Leo acerco lentamente su cara hacia mí, aun mirando mis ojos. Tal vez podía morir por tanta vergüenza pero sostuve la mirada. Sentí su aliento cerca. Podía que existieras esas mariposas.

Su nariz roso la mía tiernamente ¡Quería matarme! Y entonces cerró los ojos y automáticamente hice lo mismo. Me gustaba como se sentía su cercanía, su aliento.

Entonces paso… El celular sonó rompiendo el ambiente. Avergonzada me aleje y busque mi celular. Lo escuche suspirar. Mire la pantalla y el nombre de mi hermana aparecía ¿Qué diablos deseaba ahora?

-Lo siento es mi hermana.

-Adelante- me dijo con una sonrisa ¿Por qué tuve que interrumpir? Conteste el celular:

-¿Qué sucede Bell?

-Siento llamar. Solo que necesitaba avisarte que iré a comer con Esme y también me dijo que te invitara, quiere decirnos algo importante- dijo mi hermana.

-¿A qué horas?

Era una miedosa y ahora quería correr del chico que comenzaba a llamar mi atención. El amor es una mierda Bree.

-En unos veinte minutos, de verdad lo siento. Sé que estabas en tu cita.

-No importa, es Esme. Está bien nos vemos allá, adiós.

Leo me miraba curioso.

-Lo siento necesito irme. Surgió un imprevisto, de verdad la estaba pasando genial- dije con sinceridad.

-No te preocupes pero para que te perdone debes aceptar otra salida- dijo con su hermosa voz.

-De acuerdo- acepte roja.

Volvimos al auto y me dijo que en la semana llamaría o algo para ponernos de acuerdo.

-Gracias por todo- dije antes de subir a mi departamento.

-No ha sido nada, al contrario fue por placer y no me has decepcionado. Me gustas Bree y sé que debemos conocernos más pero me gustaría que lo tuvieras presente.

Mis piernas temblaron. La primera confesión oficial que recibía.

-Lo tendré presente créeme. Espero volver a salir pronto- dije atropelladamente por los nervios. Haciendo reír a Le.

-Adiós chica lista- me susurro mientras dejaba un beso casi en el inicio de mis labios. Confirmado que quería matarme.

-Adiós caballero-. Espere hasta que partiera y no pudiera ver su auto. Subí sonriente a mi casa. Estaba cayendo y no me gustaba tropezar.

Gracias por agregar la historia a favoritos, y seguirme. He estado contestando los comentarios por mensaje pero ahora lo haré por aquí, gracias por dejar su opinión, nos vemos el próximo sabado (:  


Facebook: Stephanie Fanny 


	8. Tropiezos

Capítulo 8: Tropiezos.

"_No todo lo malo que nos pasa es porque lo merecemos. A veces necesitamos cosas malas y tropiezos en la _

_vida, para madurar y crecer como seres humanos"_

_Bella Pov_

Odiaba haber tenido que llamar a mi hermana e interrumpir su primera cita. Esme no solía llamarme preocupada y menos diciendo que tenía que hablar conmigo y mi hermana. Estaba inquieta ¿Qué podía estar sucediendo?

Moví mis dedos nerviosa sobre la mesa. Tenía que esperar a Bree para después partir. Ya no quería pensar… sola me preocupaba más. La mente es poderosa.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Edward? Sentía esperanzas por las próximas consultas, esperaba ayudarlo por fin. Lo llevaría al orfanato mañana, aunque tal vez ya lo conocía, quería mostrarle otro lado. A veces creemos que tenemos la peor vida, cuando hay personas que de verdad están sufriendo. Somos seres humanos y nos gusta sobresalir. Y mentiría quien dijera que nunca quiso ser más que el otro.

Escuche la puerta y rápido me puse de pie.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué quiere vernos Esme?- me pregunto mi hermana al entrar. La notaba preocupada pero a la vez feliz, sonreí por ella.

-No tengo idea. Solo dijo que nos invitaba a comer que quería hablarnos de algo importante.

-Entonces vamos, no perdamos tiempo.

Asentí, tome las llaves de mi auto y salimos. El camino a casa de Esme fue en silencio. No vivía tan lejos, pero tampoco tan cerca. Su linda casa parecía tener vida propia. Tenía tres habitaciones extras, donde a veces me quedaba a dormir con Alice.

Al llegar a la casa bajamos del auto casi corriendo. Sabía que para Bree también era importante Esme y Carlisle. Al segundo timbre abrió la puerta Sue la sirvienta, la quería como si fuera mi nana.

-¡Niñas que milagro! Siempre más bonitas- nos dijo con una sonrisa y abriendo los brazos para darnos un cálido abrazo.

-Hola Sue, tú tampoco te quedas atrás- le dije.

-Esta pobre vieja ya no se cree eso- me respondió riendo, contagiándonos su risa a Bree y a mí.

-Siempre tan alegre Sue- hablo mi hermana.

-Pero pasen, la señora está en la cocina. No me dejo cocinar hoy- la acuso. Ella era increíble y si algo muy importante; es la madre de mi mejor amigo Jacob. Eso explicaba porque mi amigo era genial, tuvo quien lo educara bien.

Ya me sabía de memoria la casa.

Caminamos a la cocina, nerviosas. Esme estaba preparando la mesa.

-¡Hola!

Esme dio un pequeño salto sorprendida. Bree oculto su risa.

-Hijas hola, me han sorprendido. Llegan justo a tiempo.

Después de saludarnos cariñosamente tomamos asiento. La comida fue normal, aunque se sentía la tensión, queríamos saber de qué quería hablar.

-De acuerdo ya no puedo con esto ¿Qué quieres decirnos?- soltó mi hermana. La mire con reprobación, siempre hacia de las suyas.

-Lo siento chicas- susurro Esme bajando la mirada. Sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba, esto iba mal.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Carlisle no quería que se los dijera pero creo que es necesario. Ustedes saben que son como nuestras hijas, esas hijas que tanto deseamos y tuvimos de algún modo. Solo que no entiendo porque le sucede esto a un hombre tan noble como el…

Los ojos de Esme se llenaron de lágrimas y escuche que Bree soltaba un quejido.

-¿Qué tiene Carlisle?

-Tiene cáncer- dijo cortadamente por las lágrimas. ¿Cáncer? ¿Cáncer?

-Oh dios-. También las lágrimas se apoderaron de mí. Él era el mejor hombre que conocía, no podía pasarle esto.

-¡No puede ser! ¿También él va a morir? La vida es tan injusta ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo Dios? ¿Qué te hice?- grito mi hermana poniéndose de pie, golpeando lo que se encontraba en su camino saliendo del comedor.

-Hija yo lo siento, yo no quería que tu hermana se pusiera así- me dijo temblando, me acerque a ella para poder abrazarla.

-No es tu culpa, esto no es culpa de nadie. Vamos a estar allí apoyando a nuestro padre en todo lo que podamos, va a estar bien él es un luchador.

-Si tengamos esperanza.

-Tengo que buscar a Bree-. Esme asintió y me marche en busca de mi hermana. Sue solo me señalo el patio trasero. Le agradecí con la mirada.

Mi hermana estaba sentada junto al enorme árbol donde solíamos comer en tiempo de calor con ellos. Me acerque lentamente y me senté a su lado.

Me dolía ver a Bree así, me dolía que pensara así.

-Puede que tenga mala suerte y todos lo que me rodean deban morir- susurro tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas.

-No digas tonterías. Carlisle no está muriendo, va a salir de esto. Sabes que él no se rinde, tengamos esperanza.

-¿Esperanza? Ja… Ya tuve mucho de esa mierda y no ayudo ¿Qué falta Bella? Prefiero morir, a quedarme a ver como todo lo demás se destruye.

-Bree jamás vuelvas a decir eso. Sé que nuestra vida no ha sido fácil pero nos tenemos, tenemos a Esme, a Sue, tus amigos. No estamos solas, aunque a veces lo sientas así. Aquí estamos para ti y ahora vamos a estar para Carlisle. La vida nos pone pruebas.

-Tú y tu filosofía barata- gruño.

-Me gustaría que alguna vez abrieras los ojos. Te quiero Bree y me duele tu actitud, yo también estoy sufriendo ¿Imagínate Esme? Y todo lo que haces es enojarte porque crees que todo es tu culpa o que es por ti. Hay personas que te necesitan más- le dije con la verdad. No me sentía bien haciéndolo pero estaba cansada de esto.

Bree se quedó en silencio y mejor la deje sola. No podía estar soportándola ahora. Regrese con Esme para darle mi apoyo y me explicara más de eso. Sorprendentemente Bree apareció no dijo nada pero abrazo a Esme.

Nos quedamos ahí esperando la llegada de Carlisle.

_-Bree Pov-_

Me había dolido lo que había dicho mi hermana, tal vez nunca lo olvidaría. ¿Quién estaba mal? Diablos, no era perfecta y no sabía cómo serlo. Pero cuando comenzaba a sentirme bien ocurría algo para derrumbarme, era como si la vida me odiara.

Ella tenía razón Esme me necesitaba. Me trague todo mi dolor y coraje, camine de vuelta a la casa donde estaba Esme y mi hermana. Sabía que ninguna palabra aliviaría el dolor así que solo la abrace y ella se aferró a mí.

El momento en el que escuchamos a Carlisle llegar todo se transformó. Tratamos de no parecer afectadas y darle seguridad.

Entro a la sala donde estábamos sentadas, habíamos limpiados nuestras lágrimas y tratábamos de sonreír.

-¡Que sorpresa chicas!- Ahí estaba Carlisle. Se miraba más joven de lo que era, con su uniforme de doctor. Hombres como el hacían falta, y los que había perdían.

-Hola- respondió Bella. La tensión era evidente. La sonrisa de Carlisle se esfumo y nos miró con atención.

-Les dijiste- susurro. Sabía que era imposible que el corazón se rompiera pero sentía como si ahora fuera así. La muerte de mis padres había sido una sorpresa no lo esperaba pero ahora sentí que frente a mis ojos se estaba yendo.

Después de eso nadie pudo soportar las lágrimas. Tenía tres mujeres derrumbadas frente a él. No sabía cómo describir su expresión. Parecía triste, fuerte, confundido, enojado. Entonces Bella se puso de pie y fue a abrazarlo.

-Lo siento tanto. Siempre has sido un padre para nosotras. Vamos a apoyarte, tú fuiste el único que nos tendió la mano sin nada a cambio. Eres el hombre más fuerte y noble que conozco, sé que puedes con esto- le susurro.

En el rostro de Carlisle apareció una pequeña sonrisa. No lo dude y me acerque.

-Yo pienso igual papá-. Lo dije y no me arrepentía.

-Fue detectado a tiempo, tengo posibilidades- nos aseguró. Rogaba porque así fuera.

Regresamos tarde a casa. Pudimos relajarnos un poco y hablar sin llanto. Carlisle nos explicó que tendría que tomar quimioterapias y si podían ser algo fuertes pero si todo salía bien podían operarlo y quitarle el virus. Sería un largo y difícil camino pero confiaba en que él lo lograría.

Esa noche dormí con lágrimas en los ojos pero al menos logre dormir.

Cuando el molesto despertador sonó lo agradecí. Por primera vez en mi vida. Ya no quería estar encerrada solo pensando. No tome desayuno, no tenía apetito. Me arregle normal y me marche con tiempo extra al colegio. No iba a lamentarme por las esquinas, no le diría a nadie. A ellos no les importaba si estaba dolida.

No vi señales de la oxigenada y sus clones así que pude relajarme y mi amiga ya estaba aquí.

-Hola picarona- me saludo sonriente. Le sonreí igual y actué lo mejor que pude. No estaba triste. Después de toda la vida era un drama.

-Hola Kate ¿Picarona?

-Claro que si.

-¡Chicas!- escuche gritar a mi amigo. Venia sonriente hacia nosotras.

-Hola pequeña- dijo y me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y después saludo a Kate. Debía tener cuidado con Diego, me conocía demasiado.

-Ya anda no la hagas de emoción ¡Cuéntame de tu cita! ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

Sentí mis mejillas arder, algo bueno por lo menos.

-¿Cita?- pregunto confundido Diego.

-Se llama Leo, Kate. Estuvo genial, es todo un caballero y viene de Italia- dije un tanto emocionada ¿Qué me pasaba?

-¿Qué?- grito mi amigo ¿Que mosco la había picado hoy?

-¿Qué sucede contigo?

-¿Conmigo? ¿No hablaras de ti? ¿Saliste con alguien? Gracias por avisar, y con un extraño ¿Qué diablos pensabas?

Kate nos miró sorprendida y se hizo la tonta alejándose. Maldita.

-¡Sí! Eres un exagerado y no tengo que llamarte para avisar, A-M-I-G-O.

-Cierto. No soy nada, maldita sea. Mejor aún ya ni te moleste en dirigirme la palabra, lárgate con tu amigo ¿Has notado cuanto tiempo he estado aquí? Soy un idiota- me grito molesto y me dejo sola.

Si era una idiota ¿Por ello se molestaba? Genial. Yo no le rogaría.

Busque a mi amiga que se encontraba con su novio.

-Hola Bree ¿Qué tal?- me saludo Garret.

-Hola, te robare a tu novia-. Jale a Kate y me la lleve a uno de los pasillos.

-Se ha enojado conmigo ¡Jamás me había gritado así!

-¿Qué dijo?- pregunto curiosa Kate.

-Que no era nada… y que ya no le hablara, y que era idiota ¡No lo sé! Dijo demasiadas estupideces sin sentido- dije frustrada.

-Bree… ¿No lo notas?

-¿Qué?

Entonces la oxigenada y sus clones pasaron a nuestro lado, y claro tuvieron que mejorar mi día.

-Miren chicas quien está aquí. Hola Kate- dijo falsamente jugando con su cabello.

-Lárgate- le gruño mi amiga.

-Tranquila solo le quiero contar algo a mis amigas. Chicas ¿Recuerdan a Leo? Bueno están viendo a su nuevo juguete.

-¿Qué dices estúpida?

-Lo que escuchaste huérfana. Aw pensaste que le gustabas a Leo. Ingenua- dijo riendo ¿Cómo sabia ella?

-Deja de mentir- dijo Kate.

-¿Cómo crees que sé que salieron? De seguro te llevo al cine como a todas.

Respire y salí de ahí para salvar un poco de mi dignidad. Entre al baño que para mi suerte se encontraba solo.

¡Maldita sea! Carlisle, mis padres, Leo, Diego. Mátame por favor, mátame. No me importo, tome un libro de mi mochila y lo lance al espejo. Aventé todo lo que encontré hasta lograr romperlo.

-!Bree basta!

-Lárgate, tu no lo entiendes ¡Ya me canse!

Mi amiga obedeció y salió del baño. Las clases acaban de comenzar así que nadie me molestaría. Tome los pequeños vidrios y busque el que pudiera servir mejor.

El suicidio es la salida más cobarde, sin embargo la más segura.

Puse el vidrio sobre mi muñeca y comencé a moverlo sobre mi piel, cuando alguien me lo arrebato con fuerza.

-¿Qué estupidez estabas haciendo? Bree jamás, escúchame bien, jamás vuelas a hacer eso- me dijo Diego.

-¡Lárgate! ¡Tú también vete! Todos que se vayan al infierno.

Me importaba una mierda ya. Comencé a tirarle golpes y el solo me sostuvo ¿Por qué tenía que ser más fuerte? Me puso de pie.

-¡Ya! ¡Quiero morir! Déjame en paz.

Contra mi voluntad me echo sobre su hombro como si fuera un saco de papas. La sangre ahora circulaba hacia mi cabeza.

-¡Bájeme idiota!

Me ignoro y me subió a su auto donde me puso el cinturón de seguridad.

-Ni intentes escapar Bree porque si es necesario te traeré del cabello- me amenazo.

Se subió en su lugar y encendió el auto. Estuve en silencio todo el camino, mi cuerpo temblaba. Iba a morir, estuve a punto de morir. Me sorprendió ver que llegamos a su casa, pensé que ya me lleva a un lugar para locos.

-Baja.

No me quedo más que obedecer. Me siguió hasta su sala.

-¿Por qué querías matarte?

Su voz ya no sonaba igual. Ya no parecía enojado al contrario, parecía asustado. Mi muñeca ardía, ya que había alcanzado a hacer una pequeña cortada.

-Porque soy una estúpida-. Y mis odiosas lágrimas seguían sin detenerse. Diego me empujo al sillón y me abrazo. Me abrazo como si el tuviera miedo.

-No sabes lo asustado que estaba. No puedes hacer eso Bree ¿Qué hago sin ti?- me susurro. Mi roto corazón se partió más.

-Estabas enojado hace unos minutos- dije lloriqueando.

-No pensé bien, ya no importa. Estoy preocupado Bree ¿Por qué?

Me miraba con angustia y me dolía hacer que sufriera.

-No hagas esto por favor.

-Siempre que me necesites estaré para ti ¿No te ha quedado claro? Yo no te puedo perder.

Acerco nuestras frentes y se quedó mirando mis ojos. Millones de emociones me recorrían ahora.

-Carlisle tiene cáncer- susurre.

-Dios Bree ¿Por qué no le dijiste? No debes guardarte nada, sabes que desahogarte es bueno. No me ocultes nada. El va a estar bien, debes ser positiva.

-Yo… yo estoy cansada. Todo sale mal ¡Ya no quiero! Mis padres primero, después Carlisle. Y ahora me entero de que me engañaron y tú estabas enojado- murmure temblando.

Diego me abrazo más fuerte.

-¿Quién te engaño? Pequeña no debes derrumbarte aunque todo se vea difícil.

-Por primera vez tuve una cita y toda era una farsa ¡Eso me pasa por confiar! Siempre lo arruino, debería irme para ya no arruinarlo.

-Ese maldito ¿Qué hizo?

-Es amigo de Victoria… ¡Iba a darle mi primer beso! Me siento como una basura. ¡Yo debería estar enferma no Carlisle!

-No, tú eres especial pequeña, por algo estas aquí ¿No cuento yo? No tienes idea de cuánto te quiero- me dijo mi amigo preocupado. ¿Qué decía?

-Estoy perdida.

-Entonces yo te voy a encontrar- me susurro y acerco su cara hacia la mía. Mi cuerpo aun no dejaba de temblar y ahora estaba peor. Diego limpio lentamente mis lágrimas y dejo un beso en mi ojos.

-Shh…- susurro. Siguió tratando de calmarme y bajo besando mis mejillas, mi nariz. Sentí que mi respiración se cortaba. Diego estaba haciendo que sintiera cosas que no debía. No tropieces, no tropieces te vas a caer Bree.

No importo cuando me lo dijera. Cerré los ojos nerviosa y sentí como los labios de Diego se juntaron con los míos. Estaban cálidos y se sentía una mezcla salada por mis lágrimas. Su aliento a menta me confundía y sentí como movió sus labios tratando de acomodarlos para que yo los moviera. Torpemente le respondí, moví los labios lentamente contra los de él, mientras y el me besaba dulcemente, como si fuera a romperme. Diego acababa de darme mi primer beso.

Bree es la mas afectada con lo que le ha sucedido y por lo tanto toma las cosas diferentes a como Bella. Espero que les gustara este nuevo capitulo (:

Samantha Stewpatt: Muchas gracias que bueno que te gusta :)  


Teky: Hola, si creo que ahora están quedando cortas pero ya las próximas serán mas largas, tienes razón Edward también quiere conocer la vida de Bella y trata de hacerla de psicólogo :p Sobre Bree aquí paso algo mas con Leo pero tengo sorpresas, no las diré para no arruinarlo, y lo de Esme como vez es muy triste, espero te guste y gracias :D

Janalez: Hola si fue mi error, lamento confundirte, ya lo corrige, gracias!

Facebook: Stephanie Fanny


	9. Dudas

Capítulo 9: Dudas.

"_Cuando las dudas lleguen recuerda el __primer beso__, si una sonrisa se asoma en tus labios tendrás la respuesta a tus preguntas"_

_-Bella Pov-_

Esta mañana se sentía diferente. El clima cálido afuera no afectaba esta vez, ni que mi hermana no llegara a dormir. Algo más estaba distinto esta mañana.  
Sé que podía preocuparme por mi hermana, pero ella estaba con Diego. Bree ya era mayor y sabía lo que hacía, confiaba en ella y en Diego. El llamo para decirme que Bree no se sentía bien, que prefería que estuviera allí. No supe que decir, de alguna manera ella le contaba más a Diego.

Por otro lado me encontraba nerviosa, si nerviosa. No tenía idea de qué hacer cuando viera a Edward. Yo, alguien profesional dudando de su capacidad. Pero era su culpa, el me confundía. No quería fallarle.

También sentía miedo, miedo por Carlisle. No quería que su enfermedad se extendiera, no merecía eso. Me levante de la cama y fui a darme una ducha, eso me ayudaría a despejar mi mente.

Nada. No funciono. Seguía sintiendo esa inseguridad. No pude desayunar, ya que tenía una bola de nervios en el estómago. Al menos iría al orfanato con Edward.

Llegue puntual a mi consultorio. Ángela estaba ahí, lista como siempre.

-Buenos días Ángela, hoy voy a salir con el paciente Cullen. Nueva sección- le informe.

-De acuerdo, yo anoto las llamadas importantes- me respondió sonriente. Era adorable mi secretaria.

Entre a mi oficina solo para dejar mis cosas y esperar a Edward. Ya que él no estaba informado de "nuestra salida". Por suerte cumplió con lo dicho y llego a la hora. Parecía estar normal, su cara no reflejaba enojo. Íbamos bien.

-Hola Edward- salude.

-Hola Bella.

-Hoy he preparado algo diferente.

Edward me observo con curiosidad -¿Puedo saber qué?- pregunto antes de tomar asiento, deteniéndose.

-A mí me gusta mucho ir. Espero no te moleste que no te preguntara antes.

Edward dejo salir una linda sonrisa, de esas que poco dejaba salir.

-¿Me tienes miedo? No dices a donde, anda suéltalo.

¿Yo hacía eso? Simplemente no quería arruinarlo.

-No, no es eso. Siempre voy con Esme a un orfanatorio a visitar a los niños.

-¿Esme?

-Oh, ella es como mi segunda madre. No recuerdo si te comente que ella y su esposo se hicieron cargo de nosotras-. Sentí un nudo en mi garganta al pensar en Carlisle.

-Puede ser. De acuerdo creo que puedo hacer eso. Al final y al cabo yo vive mucho tiempo en uno.

Lo lleve en mi auto. El orfanatorio no quedaba tan lejos. Todo el camino fue en silencio. Al llegar sucedió igual, bajamos en silencio del auto.

-Conozco a casi todos los niños que están aquí, al principio son muy tímidos pero estoy segura que les agradaras.

-De acuerdo. Estoy un poco confundido ahora, pero me da gusto saber qué haces este tipo de cosas.

-Gracias supongo.

Al tocar la puerta una de las trabajadoras nos recibió amablemente. Edward observaba atento.

-Me da mucho volver a verte Bella, y mejor aún con un nuevo acompañante. Los niños estarán encantados.

Caminamos detrás de Lola. Lola la nana de los niños. Tuvimos que esperar por los niños en el cuarto de visitas. Edward estaba recargado en la pared moviendo las manos. Como si estuviera creando música.

-Me gustaría saber el porqué de traerme aquí- hablo.

-Hace días que pensaba en venir, me gusta estar aquí para apoyar a niños. En algún momento yo sentí lo que ellos y creo que tú también. Tal vez no recibimos la ayuda que deseábamos, pero ahora tenemos la oportunidad de brindarles nuestra ayuda a ellos ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

-Mi sabia psicología- dijo simplemente, aunque esa sonrisa me hizo saber la intención de su comentario. También sonreí.

A los pocos segundos de silencio se abrió la puerta. Entraron los diez niños que se encontraban en el orfanatorio.

-Niños ellos son nuestros invitados. Bella y su amigo.

-Edward- agregue. Lola me sonrío agradecida.

-Y su amigo Edward. Sean respetuosos.

Los niños se miraban curiosos.

-¡Bella!

Me grito la pequeña Anita, que tenía sus hermosos rizos sueltos.

-Hola Anita.

-Hola.

Fue la primera en acercarse, haciendo que los demás se animaran y también se acercaran. Pronto estuve rodeada, escuchando sus historias.

-Te extrañábamos- dijo Anita con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Yo también, siento no haber venido antes.

Estaba tan atenta a los niños que me había olvidado de Edward completamente. Voltee hacia donde se encontraba, y me lleve una enorme sorpresa. Edward estaba sentado en el suelo con cuatros niños a su lado. Le contaba algo animadamente.

Era un Edward completamente diferente. Su sonrisa se miraba sincera y parecía estar relajado. Resaltado más su belleza.

-Bella- escuche que me llamaron. Apenada volví a poner mi atención en los pequeños.

_-Bree Pov-_

Me moví incomoda, el calor que sentía me había despertado. Abrí los ojos lentamente tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz. Estaba en una habitación blanca muy ilumina ¡Esta no era mi habitación!

¡Diego!

Rápidamente lo busque por la habitación, al parecer no se encontraba aquí. Sentí mi cara arder al recordar el beso que me había dado.

Aún estaba confundida. Él dijo que me había besado porque era algo honesto, si yo deseaba que me besara alguien que de verdad me quería. Después de eso solo me consoló y espero a que yo llorara hasta estar agotada. Termine dormida entre sus brazo.

¿Cambiaría algo? Diego había dado entender que ese beso solo había sido de amigos. Me hacía un favor.

Me baje de la cama y camine lentamente a la sala.

Efectivamente ahí se encontraba Diego. Miraba tranquilamente el televisor. No sabía si debía hablar sobre el beso. Era algo confuso y tenía que admitir muy penoso.

Creo que noto mi presencia ya que giro hacia donde estaba.

-Hey no sabía que ya habías despertado. Buenos días pequeña.

-Buenos días. Am gracias... gracias por salvarme- susurre.

Diego me sonrió y estiro sus brazos, dándome a entender que me acercara. Tímida camine hacia él y me deje caer a su lado. No tardo en rodearme, dándome un cálido abrazo.

-Sabes que cada vez que me necesites estaré allí, pero por favor jamás vuelvas, ni siquiera a pensar, quitarte la vida.

Escondí mi cara entre su pecho avergonzada.

-Lo sé, lo siento. Soy demasiado estúpida. Debería alejarme para darte menos problemas, pero aparte de todo considérame egoísta por no querer dejarte ir. No sé qué sería de mí sin ti.

Pocos veces en mi vida había hablado con tanta sinceridad.

-No eres estúpida Bree.

-Acompáñame al cementerio. Es la última molestia que te daré... por hoy.

-Claro que si- me dijo riendo.

Después de dejar a un lado lo sentimental nos pusimos de acuerdo para preparar el desayuno. Diego no comento nada sobre el beso, así que supuse no era tema importante. Lo mejor sería olvidarlo.

_-Bella Pov-_

-Bella.

Me llamo Liz, una de las niñas más pequeñas. Edward ahora estaba a mi lado escuchando a los niños.

-Dime Liz.

-¿Él es tu novio?- pregunto inocentemente. Por desgracia su pregunta inocente hizo arder mi cara.

-No, no él es un... amigo.

El término amigo sonaba mejor. Y esperaba también el pudiera considerarme amiga.

-Oh. ¿Entonces puede ser mi novio?

Mire a Edward que trataba de ocultar su risa. Liz era tan tierna.

-Pregúntale a el- la anime.

Liz hizo una expresión con su boca, sorprendida.

-No puedo. Que verguencia

Ahora si no pude evitar reír. La inocencia de un niño era admirable.

-Te entiendo, pero es vergüenza cariño.

-Que enojona- murmuro Edward con una sonrisa torcida, haciendo reír a mis ahora traicioneros amiguitos.

-¡Oye!- exclame fingiendo indignación.

-Deberías ser más alegre y no corregirnos. Pareces señora amargada.

-De acuerdo. Esto es guerra ¡Guerra de cosquillas!- grite. Desatando el escándalo de los niños.

Pronto Edward se encontró en problemas. Rodeado de los niños que le hacían cosquillas. Me reí divertida al ver su expresión.

- No es justo- dijo como pudo entre risas –Bella no hace nada. A ella-.

¡O dios! Ahora yo estaba en problemas. Todos comenzaron a atacarme logrando hacerme reír.

-¿Que pasa aquí?- se escuchó la voz de Lola.

La sala paso de un segundo a otro, de ruido a completo silencio. Edward me miraba apenado, aunque también podía ver su mirada cómplice.

-Lo sentimos Lola, solo jugamos.

-¿Segura? ¿No se comportaron mal?

-No. Yo soy la culpable, yo los alenté. Perdona.

-Si es verdad. Yo mire- dijo Edward tomando un papel serio. Maldito traidor.

-¡Se suponía que estabas de mi lado!

Se encogió de hombros despreocupado. -La venganza es dulce Doc.

Lola dejo salir una risita. Extraño en ella, claro que no tardo en volver a su estado actual.

-Está bien. Es hora de la comida niños.

Todos se despidieron haciéndonos prometer volver pronto. Edward había sido de su completo agrado.

-Wow. Son geniales Bella- me dijo Edward cuando nos quedamos solos.

-Sí. Como quisiera adoptar a todos.

-Seria genial.

No sé cómo paso, que el silencio se adueñó de la habitación. Estábamos sentados solo escuchando nuestras respiraciones.

-¿Tu padre fue malo?

Mi pregunta fue casi un susurro, pero estuve segura de que escucho ya que su cuerpo se puso tenso.

-Él no era una buena persona.

-¿Qué hay de tu madre?

-Jamás he conocido a nadie más amorosa y buena que ella. Y dudo hacerlo.

Sentí una opresión en mi pecho. Definitivamente él había amado a su madre.

-¿Que sucedió?

-Él tomaba demasiado. El alcohol era su motor. Lamentablemente no era una buena razón de vida.

-¿Te hizo daño?

-No tienes... Deberíamos irnos ya.

Edward había cortado su oración. Él estaba a punto de abrirse, pero de nuevo se había cerrado. ¿Qué llave necesitaba para entrar?

_-Bree Pov-  
_  
-Lo admito somos un buen equipo, quedo delicioso- le dije a Diego.

-Te lo dije. Solo júntate conmigo.

Me reí de él y termine de limpiar.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Sí.

Tome el celular y mande un mensaje a mi hermana.

_Siento no haber llegado a casa. Estaba un poco indispuesta. Diego me ha ayudado. Llegare pronto, iré al cementerio.  
_  
El camino al cementerio fue en silencio. Diego había comprado unas rosas en la entrada.

La tumba de mis padres se encontraba limpia y con flores vivas, aun. Jamás la descuidábamos. Deje las flores nuevas con cuidado y me senté a su lado. Diego hizo lo mismo.

-Perdónenme. Sé que no hice lo correcto. Lamento tanto haber pensado y dicho lo anterior. Solo que a veces es tan duro estar sin ustedes. Los extraño, me gustaría que estuvieran aquí y me dijeran lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Quiero ser mejor hija para ustedes. Lo siento de verdad.

Sentí las lágrimas resbalar por mis mejillas. De nuevo estaba llorando.

-Que hagas esto les hace saber que eres una buena hija Bree- me dijo Diego abrazándome.

-Desear la muerte no me convierte en ello.

Me dio un pequeño beso sobre mi frente.

-Pero saber pedir perdón sí.

Este capítulo quedo algo corto pero el próximo prometo más (: Saldré de vacaciones y no tendré internet, así que el próximo sabado no podre subir. Espero me perdonen y después me pondré al corriente.

Aoko45: Gracias por tu comentario! Eso me ayuda, ya que no tengo mucha experiencia, voy a tratar de mejorar esos errores y me da gusto que sea de tu agrado el fic (:

Janalez: Si Diego quiere ayudarla (: Gracias

Teky: Si Bree tiene problemas con su forma de ver las cosas, pero Bella mira todo diferente. Me da gusto ver que si se entiende el punto de la historia, bueno Bree es muy terca así que va a estar difícil para Diego. Gracias! :D

Isa28: Carlisle va a estar enfermo pero tiene todo un fin.. Gracias y aquí esta otro capitulo, espero te gustara (:


	10. Desnudando

Capitulo diez: Desnudando.

"_Estoy desnudando mi sinceridad, invadiendo la privacidad del corazón"_

_-Bella Pov-_

Volvimos al consultorio. Edward había hablado sobre los niños en el camino. Al menos no se había apartado después de haberme contando lo de su padre.

-¿Puedes regalarme unos minutos? Sé que ya termino la consulta de hoy.

Edward asintió y me siguió. Ángela nos saludó cordial.

Espere a que tomara asiento y me puse frente a él.

-Hoy realmente no avanzamos mucho, pero quiero que sepas que de verdad quiero ayudarte. Estoy buscando la manera de hacerlo más sencillo. Edward si tú necesitas una amiga, yo puedo serlo. Si un día me necesitas más como una amiga, que como una psicóloga solo dímelo.

-Gracias. Lo estoy intentado Bella. Prometo decir lo que pueda para mejorar. He aprendido que eras una buena persona, no quiero arruinarlo.

Involuntariamente una sonrisa se me escapo.

-Tú también lo eres.

-Es todo por hoy. Espero disfrutaras.

-Claro que lo disfrute. Me gustan tus ideas. Adiós Bella.

-Adiós.

Edward salió del consultorio con una sonrisa. Podía sentirme satisfecha con mi trabajo hoy. Tome mi celular, lo había olvidado aquí en la mañana.

Tenía un mensaje de mi hermana.

_Siento no haber llegado a casa. Estaba un poco indispuesta. Diego me ha ayudado. Llegare pronto, iré al cementerio. _

¿Al cementerio? Mis sospechas eran ciertas. Algo había pasado para que Bree no llegara a dormir.

_De acuerdo ¿Todo está bien? Sabes que puedes decirme._

Le envié la respuesta, aunque estaba casi segura que no me contaría. Tal vez podía preguntarle a Diego.

Dejo todo listo para mi próximo paciente.

_-Bree Pov-_

Después de hablar con mis padres, nos marchamos del cementerio. Ya había decidido no llorar más, ya era demasiado.

-¿Te llevo a tu casa?

-Por favor.

Me fui en silencio, mirando por la ventana. Los autos pasaban a su ritmo, las personas caminaban tranquilas, disfrutando el día y las aves volaban libres.

-¿Qué piensas?- pregunto Diego curioso.

-Me gustaría ser un pájaro. Volar a donde desee, ser libre.

-Eres libre...

-Supuestamente, pero a veces me siento atrapada.

El auto volvió a llenarse de silencio. Ya faltaba poco para llegar.

-¿Qué crees que necesitas?

Su pregunta me sorprendió. ¿Que necesitaba? ¿Me hacía falta algo?

-Ese es el problema, no lose.

Me dejo en casa y nos despedimos. Me hizo prometer que iría mañana al colegio.

Al entrar al departamento ya estaba mi hermana sentada mirando el televisor. Se percató de mi presencia y rápido volteo.

-Hola.

-Hola. ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué sucedió?

-Me fue bien. Nada realmente, solo me sentí un poco triste por Carlisle y quise ir a ver a nuestros padres- medio mentí.

De nada servía decirle la verdad a mi hermana. Nada ocurrió, aquí estaba viva.

-Carlisle va a estar bien. Dijo que fue detectado a tiempo. ¿Sabes que también cuentas conmigo? Diego es un excelente amigo.

-Si esto, también igual. Iré a mi habitación a darme un baño.

-De acuerdo, después puedes venir a ver una película- ofreció.

-Sí.

Entre a mi habitación y me saque la ropa rápidamente. Me sentía sudada. Al sacar mi celular note que estaba parpadeando. Un mensaje de Leo. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Aventé el celular y me metí a la ducha.

Deje que el agua relajara mis músculos, y me ayudara a sacar la tensión.

Mis pensamientos eran un desastre. Tenía tantos problemas en que pensar. Diego me había besado, y eso me tenía confundida. Leo me engaño. Carlisle. Y al final yo misma me metí en problemas.

Salí de la ducha y me recosté en mi cama. Necesitaba descansar.

Los días pasaron normales. Todo volvió a ser como antes, Diego mi mejor amigo que me hacia sonreír. Visitábamos a Carlisle y seguía ignorando los mensajes de Leo.

Después de todo no podía seguir en la ignorancia, pero por ahora todo parecía más sencillo.

_-Bella Pov-_

Los días pasaban rápidos. Mi hermana ya no había vuelto a desaparecer. Visitábamos a Carlisle y lo ayudábamos en sus consultas. Las cosas con Edward iban mejorando. Hablábamos de todo y nada a la vez. Estábamos conociendo, y eso me ponía nerviosa. Él me estaba agradando más de lo que debería.

No me había revelado nada realmente, solo sabía que odiaba a su padre y que algo había sucedido con su madre; que lo había afectado demasiado.

Alice estaba organizando una salida grupal. Quería que fuéramos a unas casas rodeadas de nieve. Estaba a más de dos horas de la ciudad, y en sus planes incluía invitar a Jasper y a Edward. Por lo que tenía entendido Edward nunca salía, pero mi loca amiga aseguraba que si yo iba el iría.

Estaba esperando a que llegara para su siguiente consulta. Ya no había problemas con el horario, llegaba puntual.

Como pensé, llego justo a la hora. Entro y me dedico una sonrisa, seguida de un saludo. Tomo su asiento habitual y espero a que hablara.

-Hola.

-Hola.

-¿Qué tal tu día?

-Estuvo bien, ya sabes trabajo, casa y dormir- dijo medio bromeando. Aunque sabía que era verdad, no hacia demasiado.

-¿Solo eso? Vamos deberías hacer más, salir y divertirte ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste?

-Um no recuerdo bien, tal vez unos cinco años.

-¿Qué?- exclame sorprendida. Era más de lo que imaginaba.

-No es para tanto. No me ha pasado nada sin salir, al contrario.

-Claro señor antisocial. ¿Y con quien fue? ¿Quién fue la persona afortunada que pudo sacarte de tu cueva?

Edward se río de mi comentario. Maldita hermosa sonrisa.

-Cuando aún estaba en el colegio. Se llamaba Tanya o se llama, ya no sé nada de ella.

Eso llama mi atención por completo. Había mencionado a una mujer nueva. Tome la libreta.

_Tuvo a una mujer en su vida cuando iba en el colegio. Tanya ¿Novia o solo amiga? _

-Tanya eh ¿Puedo saber más de ella?

Edward me miro dudoso, pero luego suspiro vencido. Signo de rendición.

-Fue la única persona que considere amiga. Había entrado a la universidad, ya sabes vas creciendo y las personas empiezan a fijarse en otras cosas. Las mujeres comenzaron a hablarme y yo la verdad no les respondía mucho. Tanto que después solo prefirieron ignorarme. Al tiempo después se acercó Tanya, la note diferente. Ella tampoco hablaba con nadie, me dijo que sus amigas la hicieron a un lado, y de algún modo me sentía identificado con ella. Comenzamos a conocernos, parecía honesta. Así que por primera vez confié.

Edward se quedó en silencio de nuevo, con una expresión extraña. Mi propia respiración se escuchaba irregular ¿Qué me pasaba?

_Confiaba en Tanya. _

-Estaba bien continua- susurre.

-Comencé a contarle… Le dije sobre mis problemas. Las cosas que me atormentaban y lo que hacía para sentirme mejor. Me escucho y me brindo ayuda. Fue muy amable. Me sentía mejor diciéndole y trataba de dejar lo malo aun lado por ella. Todo parecía ir bien, hasta que un día se me insinuó. Me beso y la verdad después le respondí. Ella era buena conmigo ¿Por qué no darme la oportunidad? Aunque ella no quería un simple beso, quería tener relacionas y claro que la detuve. Yo aún no tenía sentimientos tan fuertes con ella como para llegar a tanto. No quería engañarla y la rechace. Dijo que me entendía y que se ganaría mi amor. Que estúpido fui.

Edward miraba hacia abajo. No quería verme a los ojos.

-Al poco tiempo la escuche hablando, con las que se suponían eran sus amigas que la apartaron. Recuerdo perfectamente sus palabras, dijo que no podía convencerme, que iba arrepentirme por rechazarla. Su voz era completamente distinta: "Ese maldito deprimido se atrevió a rechazarme ¿Pueden creerlo? Soy la única que le hace caso ¡Y me rechaza! Teniendo que escuchar sus problemas de mierda. Como si realmente me importara, que se corte las venas ya". Me dí cuenta que jamás le importe, que tenía razón y no debí confiar nunca en nadie, pero lo hice y lo estoy haciendo ¡Ya no sé qué mierda va a pasar! ¿Dime Bella? ¿Qué tú seas psicóloga cambia las cosas?

Estaba a punto de responder, pero él siguió hablando. Su expresión era de rabia, estaba hablando con dolor y enojo. Parecía otra persona.

-Después todos me conocieron como el corta venas, el deprimido, el suicida y un sinfín de apodos. Ella les dijo a todos que me hacía cortadas en los brazos. Se reían de mí, decían mis problemas en voz alta. Los que consideraba privados y dolorosos. No le importo y cuando la enfrente solo se rio de mí y me dijo que esto era la realidad. Que yo era un estúpido, deprimido que no merecía la lastima de nadie. Tenía razón. Fue mi culpa, si yo nunca hubiera confiado nada hubiera pasado. Eso solo me demostró que lo que yo pensaba era verdad. Vivo en esto mundo de mierda, donde todos se dejan llevar ¿Cómo saber quién es honesto? Mi madre, la mujer que consideraba mi ejemplo a seguir, también me demostró lo contrario, dejándose morir.

Sentía un nudo en mi garganta. ¿Cómo alguien le pudo hacer tanto daño? Maldita Tanya. No sabía quién era, pero esperaba que la vida le diera una lección.

_Su madre se dejó morir ¿A qué se refiere? _

Mi mano temblaba al escribir ¿También su madre? ¿Cómo el mundo podía estar tan podrido? Éramos tan ciegos para ver la realidad, para ver como cada persona acababa con otra. Nosotros éramos los destructores principales.

Volví mi vista a Edward, y él tenía varias lágrimas en su rostro. Él estaba sufriendo.

-No quiero hablar de mi madre- susurro.

Deje a un lado mi profesionalismo y me puse de pie. Fui y lo rodee en mis pequeños brazos.

-No importa. No hablas si no quieres.

Edward respondió mi abrazo y siguió llorando. Me dolía más que cualquier paciente. Su dolor me llenaba de sentimientos distintos. Yo quería hacerlo volver a creer, yo quería que el creyera en el amor. Nadie merecía tanto desprecio de las personas.

-Entiendo tu miedo, yo también lo tuviera, pero no pienses eso de mí. Te juro que soy honesta. Yo quiero estar junto a ti, y ayudarte a volver a creer en las personas honestas. Porque es verdad hay muchas personas horribles, que les gusta el dolor de los demás, pero tu hermano y muchos más buscan tu bien.

No sé qué me hizo actuar así. Ver que él me importaba demasiado, la desesperación o las ganas de ayudarlo, pero lo necesitaba. Me aleje un poco de él, para poder ver su cara y limpiar sus lágrimas. Sus ojos me miraban con miedo e inquietud.

-Ya sabes demasiado ¿No?

-Y quiero saberlo todo… Confía en mí. Sé que es casi un imposible para ti, pero te lo juro por mi vida. Jamás te engañaría.

Edward dejo descansar su cabeza contra la mía. Sentía su respiración irregular a centímetros de mí.

-Mi madre tenía leucemia- susurro con dolor.

Comprendí que si para mí era demasiado escuchar todo, para él era peor decirlo. Decirlo era como volver a vivirlo.

-Shh... después. Ahora solo abrázame.

-Gracias.

Lentamente moví mis brazos hacia los suyos. Él había mencionado otra cosa, que quería comprobar. El pareció notarlo y dejo que moviera sus brazos. Desvió de nuevo su mirada. Alce las mangas de su camisa. Todo tuvo sentido, el jamás usaba camisas cortas.

En sus brazos se encontraban varias marcas. Deje salir un grito de la sorpresa y de dolor. Rápido busque su mirada para pedirle perdón. No debía reaccionar así. Pero él no me miraba, tenía ahora una mueca dibujada pero no me miraba.

-Lo siento- susurre.

Unas se miraban más recientes que otras. Más de cinco en cada brazo. Acaricie lentamente una de las marcas, como si esto pudiera curarlo.

-No- dijo apartándome un poco.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No hagas eso. Son horribles, parezco un fenómeno con esas marcas.

-Claro que no, pero quiero ayudar. Si pudiera curarte lo haría. No lo hagas por favor- suplique.

-Es inevitable.

-Tienes que sacar tu dolor de otra manera. Si necesitas desquitarte con algo, aquí estoy yo.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- me dijo casi gritando -¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Nunca te haría daño. Seré muchas cosas pero jamás seré como mi padre…

-Lo siento, lo siento. Solo digo tonterías. Es que no lo entiendo, no quiero verte así. No sé qué estoy haciendo- dije conteniendo mis propias lágrimas.

-Te estoy afectando. Tal vez deberíamos dejar esto, no quería causarte esto.

-¡No! Voy a tratar de dejar de mezclar las cosas, pero no te vayas. Quédate, déjame ayudar.

-Eres tan dulce, que tengo miedo Bella.

-Los dulces no son venenosos, solo deliciosos. No hay razón para temer.

-Ese es el problema… Me gustan demasiado los dulces.

Las palabras se atoraron y no pude responder. Mi respiración se hizo agitada y lo mire sorprendida.

-Lo siento- dijo y se apartó, saliendo del consultorio. Mis piernas no funcionaron y no pude detenerlo. Y ahora estoy aquí, sentada en el suelo pensando en que te quiero.

Bueno regrese! Gracias por esperar, ya espero estar al corriente con los capítulos. Y cualquier cosa, duda, o sugerencia se acepta. Como he tardado en escribirla siento que perdí un poco el ritmo con la historia, espero no perder el significado de la historia. Gracias por leer (:

Facebook: Stephanie Fanny

Yisicullen25: Gracias que bueno que te gusto (:

Teky: Hola(: Si Bree tiene que aprender primero para poder darse cuenta de Diego, si ya en este capitulo Edward dice demasiado sobre sus miedos, espero te guste y gracias por esperar :D

Janalez: Hola! Te diré que mas o menos por ahí va pero no te arruinare la historia, mas adelante todo se resolverá (:


	11. Invierno, parte 1

Capítulo 11: Invierno, parte 1.

"_Puede que la vida no sea la fiesta que esperábamos, pero mientras estemos aquí; Bailemos."_

_(Edward Pov)_

-No creo que sea buena idea Jasper- le insistí a mi hermano.

-¿Por qué no? Creo que ya es hora de que salgas un poco, aparte ira Bella ¡No la pasaremos bien!

Jasper me miraba con esperanza. Que fuera Bella lo hacía aun más complicado. Mi hermano planeaba pedirle a Alice que fuera su esposa, no la conocía mucho, pero escuchaba maravillas de ella. Justo había elegido este paseo, que la misma Alice había organizado. Dos días en una cabaña alejados de la ciudad, rodeada de nieve. Ya comenzaban las nevadas.

-Algo sucedió con Bella…

-¿De nuevo? Pensé que ya no tenías problemas en las consultas ¿No era tu amiga y todo eso?

-Umm… si, pero la última consulta salió un poco extraña.

-¿Por qué?

Era mi hermano y sabía que podía confiar en él, pero al hablar de mis sentimientos en voz alta los hacia más reales, más grandes. Yo no quería eso, quería dejar de pensar tonterías y centrarme en salir adelante. Solo.

-Digamos que no es bueno mezclar el trabajo con la amistad, ya sabes. Nada importante- dije tratando de restarle importancia, y lograr que lo dejara.

-Bueno ahora no tienes que mezclar nada. Vamos a ir, será tu amiga, no tu psicóloga. Solo ira Alice, Bella, Rosalie y Emmett, sé que a ellos no los conoces pero son geniales. La hermana de Bella es más especial, pero lo más segura es que no nos acompañe.

¿Su hermana? ¿Más especial? En varios ocasiones Bella la había mencionado, pero jamás profundizaba las cosas. Al parecer tenía varios problemas, y no me gustaba ver a Bella preocupada.

-Jasper.

-Edward.

-¿En serio?

-Por favor, de verdad quiero esto. Estar con las personas que más quiero, aunque sea dos días lejos de la ciudad. Solo me quedabas tú, y ahora encontré a Alice, los quiero juntos. ¿Por favor?

Entendí lo que quiso decirme. Yo era su único familiar, yo debía estar en momento importante para mi hermano.

-Está bien.

Mi hermano comenzó a aplaudir feliz, parecía mujer ¿Qué diablos?

-¿Qué es esa celebración?

Al notarlo se sonrojo completamente, recordando a Bella. Rápidamente dejo de hacerlo –Creo que se me ha pegado de Alice- susurro apenado.

-Si tú dices…

Estuvimos bromeando un rato. Me di cuenta que realmente significaba mucho para él, ahora teníamos una buena relación de hermanos. Casi justo como cuando éramos pequeños.

Tuve que ponerme a hacer una pequeña maleta, ya que el día de mañana saldríamos. Estaba a menos de dos horas en auto, no quedaba muy lejos, pero tampoco podía irme sin nada. Me encontraba nervioso. Nunca había salido con nadie más de un día, y menos sabiendo que allí estará Bella. Tendría que arriesgarme.

_(Bella Pov)_

Mi alarma sonó logrando que despertara completamente. No había dormido mucho, ya que estuve girando en la cama toda la noche. Tenía que alistarme, Alice vendría a recogerme. Emmett y Rosalie llegarían más tarde, tenían que arreglar unas cosas del trabajo. Salí de la cama y tome mi ropa para darme un baño. Por suerte había alistado mis cosas en la noche, todo lo necesario para los dos días. Mucha ropa caliente.

Por mas que le rogué a Bree que nos acompañara se negó. Siempre diciendo que eran mis amigos, no de ella. Al menos sabía que Diego estaría al pendiente. No había tenido problemas últimamente, pero uno nunca sabía que podía suceder. Bree era muy impredecible.

Después de unos veinte minutos me encontraba lista, sentada en el sofá esperando a Alice. No tarde mucho esperando, cuando escuche que tocaron mi puerta. Tome mi mochila y fui a abrir dejando todo las luces apagadas.

-¡Hola Bells!

-Hola Alice- respondí riendo. Alice ya me estaba abrazando, signo de que hoy estaba eufórica. Camine a su lado hacia el auto.

-Por cierto te tengo una sorpresa, para que no digas que ibas a estar de mal trio con las parejas- me dijo guiñándome un ojo. ¿Qué había hecho ahora?

-Alice, por favor dime que no me conseguiste una cita a ciegas o algo así.

-No tranquila, es mejor.

¡O dios! Al llegar al auto me percaté de que no era el de Alice, si no el de Jasper. Quien se bajó a ayudarme.

-Hola Bella, que bueno que te animaste a venir.

-Hola Jasper, si gracias, creo que sabes bien que es difícil decirle no a Alice.

Jasper asintió sonriéndole a Alice. La miraba de una manera tan especial. Los hermanos Cullen sabían que hacer. Dejo mi mochila en la parte trasera y nos subimos al auto. Me encontré con que no iba sola en la parte trasera. A mi lado se encontraba Edward. Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente.

-Espero no te moleste, pero me han traído a la fuerza y quede como tu acompañante de asiento- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Edward aquí? Estaba asombrada.

-No, para nada. Al contrario que bueno que vienes- dije con honestidad. Aunque una parte de mi quería salir corriendo y encerrarse en casa. No habíamos hablado desde la última consulta, cuando él se salió y me dejo con muchas palabras en la boca.

-¡Estupendo, podemos irnos ya!- exclamo mi amiga. Jasper obedeció y nos pusimos en marcha. Los primeros minutos íbamos en silencio, pero pronto Alice comenzó a hablar sobre el lugar a donde iríamos y nos contagió de su emoción.

-Me da gusto que salgas de casa- casi le susurre a Edward, aunque estaba casi segura de que la pareja de enfrente no nos prestaba atención. Habían terminado hablando de cuanto se amaban.

-Si… solo lo hago por Jasper. Me insistió mucho y tuve que ceder.

No sé porque el "solo lo hago por Jasper" me hizo sentir un dolor en mi estómago. Sus últimas palabras ese día, en el consultorio, me hicieron creer cosas, cosas que me hacían sentir las famosas mariposas.

-Oh. Entonces qué bueno que insistió.

Edward asintió y nos volvimos a quedar en silencio. No sabía cómo actuar o que decir. Yo no era su psicóloga en este momento, y no es que no me gustara. Prefería ser su amiga, pero era extraño.

-¡Vamos a cantar! Así se hace más corto el camino- propuso Alice. Las primeras canciones solo las cantamos Alice y yo. Los hombres se encontraban muy penosos, y aun así dudaba que Edward lo hiciera.

Tiempo después Jasper escucho una canción que le gustaba y se unió, inspirándose.

-Esa canción es muy buena- dije al escuchar la siguiente canción.

-Si- me contesto Edward. Al fin opinaba de una canción.

-_Iba __caminando por las calles empapadas en olvido.__Iba por los parques con fantasmas y con ángeles caídos. Iba sin luz, iba sin sol, iba sin un sentido, iba muriéndome. Iba volando sobre el mar__con las alas rotas._

Comenzamos a cantar, Edward solo movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música. Era una canción un poco vieja, pero me gustaba su letra. Saber que podía encontrar a alguien que te hiciera sentir así. Inconscientemente seguí cantando mirando hacia él.

_-Ay amor apareciste en mi vida__y me curaste las heridas.__Ay amor eres mi luna, eres mi sol, eres mi pan de cada día._

Alice comenzó a mover las manos tratando de darle sentimiento, mientras Jasper trataba de estar quieto y poner atención al camino.

_-Apareciste con tu luz.__No, nunca te vayas,__oh, no te vayas, no, tú eres la gloria de los dos__hasta la muerte. En un mundo de ilusión,__yo estaba desahuciado,__yo estaba abandonado. Vivía sin sentido, pero llegaste tú._

Me sorprendió escuchar que Edward se había unido a cantar. Tenía una hermosa voz, al parecer todo en él era perfecto ¿Cómo alguien tan perfecto podía sufrir tanto?

Pronto Jasper también lo noto, y el auto se llenó del sonido de nuestras voces. Trataba de no mirar a Edward mientras cantábamos, ya que mis mejillas se encendían, pero me resultaba difícil.

-_Ay, amor tú eres mi religión. Tú eres luz, tú eres mi sol. Abre el corazón, abre el corazón.__Ay, amor tú eres mi bendición. __T__ú eres luz, tú eres mi sol._

La canción estaba ya por terminar, cuando Jasper comenzó a gritar.

-¡Solo, solo! Aviéntate un solo hermano.

Edward ser rio, pero obedeció. Rápidamente guarde silencio.

-_Eres tú mi eternidad,__y hasta eres salvación.__Oh, oh no tenía nada y hoy te tengo con la gloria, con la gloria, amor, amor. Eres tú mi bendición. Eres mi luz, eres mi sol._

La canción termino y todos aplaudimos. Si antes tenía duda de su voz, ahora tenía más que confirmado que era hermosa. La mitad del camino se fue así. Todos cantando y riendo.

-Creo que si seguimos cantando no vamos a poder hablar en la noche- dijo Jasper, dándole un trago a la botella de agua. Tomamos un merecido descanso admirando el paisaje.

Casi todo delante era naturaleza. Pinos enormes que se perdían en lo alto, llenos de nieve. Parecía más un bosque. La nieve adornando todo le daba un toque especial.

-¿Estará haciendo mucho frio?

-Lo más seguro, ya que en estas fechas comienza, pero tenemos chimenea, café y muchas cobijas ¡Que importa! Ah y claro quién nos abrace- dijo Alice sonriéndole a su enamorado.

Tal vez moriría de frio. No tenía quien me abrazara. Treinta minutos después por fin se miraba una cabaña. Era más grande a lo que imaginaba, tenía dos pisos, arriba con una linda terraza; que se encontraba casi cubierta de nieve.

-Ya casi llegamos- anuncio nuestro chofer.

-¿Cuánto será por el viaje?- le pregunto Edward a su hermano. Comenzamos a hacerse chistes sobre Jasper, que era nuestro chofer y ahora Edward no lo dejaba en paz.

-Anda cállate que tu manejaras de regreso- le dijo con una mirada picara.

-Si serán hermanos. Contrala a mi cuñado Bella- dijo Alice con exageración. Edward solo siguió riendo, pero guardo silencio. Me gustaba ver su relación de hermanos. Se notaba cuanto Edward quería a su hermano menor, y lo entendía. Yo también quería a mi hermana.

-¡Llegamos!

Fue un gran alivio, mis piernas ya estaban adoloridas por estar en la misma posición. No quería incomodar a Edward, así que casi no me moví. Todos bajamos rápidamente.

Se sentí el frio aire, pero el paisaje lo merecía. No había más que naturaleza a nuestro alrededor, verde y blanco por todas partes. Algunas aves pasaban tranquilas, y estaba segura que más animales andaban por aquí. Si quería recorrer los alrededores ni de chiste iría sola.

-La casa tiene cinco habitaciones, así que nos va perfecta. Creo que hasta sobran- dijo Alice feliz, tratando de ya organizar todo, como siempre.

-Vamos a conocerla primero- sugerí.

Los hombres nos hicieron el favor de bajar las maletas. Así que fuimos las primeras en entrar. La cabaña tenía un estilo muy original, dándole ese toque rustico por el lugar donde estaba ubicada. La chimenea estaba en el centro de la sala, con tres sillones alrededor y un lindo tapate. El comedor estaba de lado derecho, con una mesa de madera y una cocina enorme color café. Al fondo un baño sencillo y después las escalaras. En el primer piso no había ninguna habitación, más que una con una mesa de billar y cosas de entretenimiento como una televisión.

Al subir por las escaleras, se escuchaba la madera crujir. Me encantaba todo en la cabaña. Las habitación eran enormes, todas con una linda vista, cama matrimonial y una chimenea. Los baños tenían una enorme tina, que te hacían desear darte un baño inmediatamente.

-Bueno una habitación será para Jasper y para mí, otra para Emmett y Rosalie. Tú y Edward pueden ponerse de acuerdo para lo que sea, ya saben hace frio en la noche- dijo Alice alzando las cejas pícaramente.

-Alice- la regañe empujándola levemente. Alice solo se rio de mí y sentí mis mejillas arder. Sabía que no era buena idea venir con tantas parejas y yo sola.

-Hay habitaciones de sobra, así que yo y la chimenea estaremos cómodas.

Alice solo me ignoro y volvió a bajar para buscar a los chicos.

-¡Jaz tenemos que elegir nuestra habitación anda!- le dijo mi amiga a su novio, tirando de su brazo. El pobre Jasper solo dejo caer las cosas sorprendido y la siguió. Escuche reír a Edward a mi lado.

-Qué bonito lugar- comento.

-Si es muy agradable, la verdad me gusta este clima y que estemos en una cabaña encaja perfectamente.

-Creo que Alice es perfecta para mi hermano, podría decir que es casi lo contrario a él, pero eso lo hace mejor. Ya tiene quien lo hago hablar.

-Sí, mi amiga está completamente loca, y también loca por el- dije riendo. Lamentablemente después de que nuestras risas se apagaran, nos quedamos en silencio.

Edward movió sus manos a los lados. Parecía un niño pequeño que no sabía qué hacer.

-Umm… ¿Esta bien si en este paseo soy solo Bella? Ya sabes… Bella tu amiga- pregunte insegura.

Edward dejo de mover sus manos y voltio a verme.

-Eso sería genial. No quiero problemas, pero la verdad me agrada más Bella, no la psicóloga. Solo no le digas ¡No quiero que me mande a un manicomio!

Edward me hizo reír de nuevo.

-Tu secreto esta salvo, porque estoy segura que eso le molestaría mucho a la psicóloga- bromeé. Edward camino hacia la sala.

-Deberíamos prender la chimenea, para que se vaya calentado este lugar.

-Si buena idea, solo que no se hacerlo ¿Y tú?

-Bueno aquí hay leña y ocupamos fuego ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

Edward puso la leña en la chimenea y fue a conseguir cerillos a la cocina. –Dios esa cocina es enorme, espero que no se desperdicie.

-¿Por qué?

-Yo no sé cocinar- admitió apenado, haciéndome reír. Era tan dulce.

-Yo se cocinar, tranquilo esa cocina se utilizara.

Edward logro prender la chimenea y pronto se sintió el cambio de temperatura.

-¿Jasper cómo pudiste olvidar la comida?- se escuchó a Alice gritar. En menos de 10 segundos estaban bajando las escaleras, Jasper prácticamente correteando a Alice.

-Lo siento, ahora voy. No es tan complicado.

Alice salió de la cabaña aventando la puerta. ¿Qué le pasaba a mi amiga?

-¿Edward puedes ayudarme?

Edward no dudo y se puso de pie para seguir a su hermano fuera. Me quede sola frente al fuego. Alado se encontraba un pequeño librero, así que eche un vistazo a los libros.

Uno llamo mi atención. Tenía varios poemas acumulados en hojas. Escuche a mis amigos entrar, yendo directo a la cocina a dejar las cosas. Lentamente abrí el libro, como si se tratara de algo delicado, aunque lo parecía. Estaba ya muy viejo. Tome una de las hojas, pero al momento de sostenerlo alguien me toco por detrás y grite asustada dejándolo caer.

-¿Qué diablos?

Edward estaba tras de mi riendo. Tal vez lo hubiera golpeado, si no se viera tan lindo riendo.

-¡Dios me asustaste!

-Lo siento, es que te mirabas tan concentrada que no podía desaprovecharlo.

Mire al piso, donde se encontraban esparcidos los poemas y el libro abierto. Eran más de lo que pensaba.

-Deja te ayudo.

Comenzamos a recoger los poemas con cuidado para no romperlos. Estaba por recoger el ultimo cuando Edward me lo arrebato.

_-__En el corazón de todos los inviernos vive una primavera palpitante, y detrás de cada noche, viene una aurora sonriente-_dijo en voz alta leyendo lo que decía el papel.

-Que hermoso…

Edward se sentó en el suelo y siguió mirando el papel. Sus ojos brillaban por la luz del fuego, dándole un aspecto casi mágico.

-¿Qué entiendes tú?- me pregunto sin alzar la mirada. Decidí acompañarlo y me senté a su lado.

-¿Sobre lo que leíste?

-Sí.

-Se puede interpretar de varias formar, creo que dependiendo de la persona.

-Sí, pero ¿Tu que entiendes?

-Yo creo que no se refiere realmente a la primavera, ni al invierno. Quiere decir que el corazón de una persona fría, o que aparenta ser fría también tiene su lado cálido, ese lado que nos define. Todos tenemos algo oculto, y él o ella tienen un hermoso lado más allá de lo que aparenta.

-Me alegra haber asistido a este paseo- comento después de unos segundos en silencio.

-También me alegra que vinieras. Tengo dulces por si gustas…

No sé qué diablos estaba pensando al decir eso, pero lo había dicho. Edward se quedó quieto sin decir nado, solo mirando al fuego.

-Yo, esto... de verdad tengo dulces. Son panditas, como gomitas ya sabes ¿No? Esos de colores- dije rápidamente. Edward se rio de mi nerviosismo.

Dejo el papel dentro del libro y me lo entrego.

-O tal vez quiere decir que alguien es el invierno y su amado o amada es la primavera que viene a salvarlo.

Me dejo de nuevo confundida.

-Am si- dije casi sin sentido.

-Te pareces más a la primavera.

Se puso de pie y camino hacia el comedor. –Por cierto voy a buscar esos panditas- dijo antes de desaparecer en la cocina.

Genial, este paseo sería más interesante de lo que esperaba.

Hola! Este capítulo fue más como la llegada al lugar, pero vendrán también Rosalie y Emmett, le va tocar divertirse un poco a Edward. Espero les guste (:

Cancion: Eres mi religion, mana.

Facebook: Stephanie Fanny.

_**Cam4RP1918:** Que bueno que te gusto, gracias (: _

_**Bells M. Swan:** Gracias! Si ya comienza a ser mas sincero:)_

_**Samantha Stewpatt:** Muchas gracias!_

_**Janalez:** Algo así, pero lo mas difícil es que lo admitan. Gracias!_

_**Clary:** Gracias, si estoy tratando de no atrasarme ya:)_

_**Teky:** Hola! Como siempre gracias, si Edward ya estaba cambiando un poco, pero no es fácil para el hablar de su pasado. Ahora que menciones eso, la verdad no lo había pensando aun, pero puede que si aparezca Tanya. Lo de Bree si es mas complicado y con ella abra mas sorpresas :p La verdad no continué exactamente con el final del anterior pero se ira relacionando. Gracias! Hasta el siguiente (:_

_**Katty A Cruz:** Ow muchas gracias, que bueno que te gusta:D_

_Isa28: Jaja si a quien no, gracias :)_


	12. Invierno, parte 2

Capítulo 12: Inviern, parte 2.

"_Dime amigo: ¿La vida es triste o soy triste yo?"_

"_Por una mirada, un mundo; por una sonrisa un cielo; por un beso, yo no sé qué te diera por un beso"_

_(Bella Pov)_

Estábamos sentados en la sala, frente al fuego. Había comenzado a nevar y esperaríamos un poco para salir. Edward tenía la bolsa de panditas, al final resulto bien mencionar los dulces. Alice y Jasper se unieron a nosotros.

-Deberíamos hacer una guerra de nieve- dijo feliz Alice.

-Entonces solo deberíamos esperar a Emmett- conteste casi automáticamente. Emmett era perfecto para eso.

-Tienes razón- respondió pensativa. –Bueno ya que quieren estar sentados aquí, apagados. Al menos cuenten algo, Jasper y Edward ¿Alguna experiencia de niños que quieran compartir?

Me sorprendió la pregunta de Alice. ¿Tendrían una buena experiencia que contar?

-Déjame pensar- respondió Jasper. Edward también se miraba pensativo, con la mirada hacia el fuego.

-¡Creo que ya!

Jasper se miraba emocionado. –Edward ¿Recuerdas en el orfanato con la señora elotes?

-Cómo olvidar a esa señora.

-¿Elotes?- pregunte curiosa.

-Sí, era muy rubia, pero pintada. Era tan odiosa que tuvimos que ponerle un apodo- dijo orgulloso Edward.

-Edward era muy callado, pero de verdad odiaba a esa mujer, así que un día se acercó y me dijo que debíamos hacerle una broma. Cuéntales Edward.

-No crean que soy mala influencia para mi hermano, al contrario quería enseñarle a defenderse- dijo bromeando. –Primero hice que Jasper fingiera estar enfermo, comenzó a gritar que ocupaba ayuda, la señora al escucharlo vino corriendo a la habitación y tiramos unos huevos en el suelo, así que logramos tirarla. Fue tan gracioso como cayo.

No pude evitar reírme al imaginarme a Jasper fingiendo una enfermedad y a Edward rompiendo huevos.

-Jasper travieso- dijo entre risas Alice sorprendida.

-Después de eso, Jasper dijo que había vomito el desayuno así que no quedo duda de que fue un accidente. No quede tranquilo con eso la verdad, así que tome su jabón para bañarse y le cambiamos el color. Necesitaba algo más que el rubio- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa Edward.

-¿Le pintaron el cabello?

-Sí, estábamos afuera haciéndonos los tontos, ella salió normal y al pasar por el espejo noto que su cabello ahora era azul. Grito como loca, creo que fue la única vez que la escuche maldecir- dijo ahora Jasper.

Pobre mujer. Aunque mi risa no se detenía por mas mal que pensara que le fue a la señora.

-No sabía que tuviste una faceta de niño travieso Edward.

Edward me miro un poco apenado y me dedico un guiño travieso. Era bueno saber que a pesar de sus problemas tuvo un poco de diversión en su niñez.

Y ahora también debíamos hacer que se divirtiera.

_(Edward Pov)_

Jasper hizo que confesara una de las pocas travesuras que había hecho en el orfanato. Bella me miraba sorprendida, pero a la vez me sonreía y lamentablemente eso me hacía sentir bien.

Ella me hacía sentir bien.

-¡Yo los cuento algo de Bella!- dijo Alice, con su típico entusiasmo.

-Alice- renegó Bella, pareciéndome muy tierna.

-En el colegio Bella era todo una rompe corazones.

¿Bella? Ella no parecía ser de ese tipo de mujer. Creo que sufrir desilusiones era común en mí.

-Bueno ella tenía una fila de admiradores, pero nunca le hizo caso a ninguno. Siempre ha sido tan tímida.

-Gracias por decir la verdad- gruño Bella.

Mi pobre corazón volvió a latir con normalidad.

-Yo estaba cansada de ver a amiga sola, así que como la súper amiga que soy le hice una cita a ciegas. La verdad era un chico muy guapo y siempre demostraba interés por ella. Todo salió como lo planee, Bella fue al restaurante pensando que yo estaba allí.

-Alice...

Bella ya estaba completamente sonrojada, causando que la historia llamara más mi atención.

-Estaba tan nerviosa al ver que no era yo, que estaba más torpe que de costumbre. Al menos lo saludo y se sentó, pero…

Alice se detuvo por el ataque de risa que le dio.

-Maldita Alice. Y entonces tire mi bebida sobre él porque intento tomar mi mano, estaba muy nerviosa. Lo peor fue que al tratar de limpiarlo termine tirando ahora su bebida. Él fue muy amable y dijo que no pasaba nada, aunque nos despedimos rápido después de eso. Solo que él quiso besarme... y termine pisando su pie y golpeando su cabeza contra la mía- dijo apenada mi psicóloga.

La verdad me reí mucho. No pensé que Bella fuera tan torpe, pero también sentía alivio al saber que a ella no le interesaba el chico. ¿Qué me pasaba?

-Wow Bella pobre chico ¿Al menos volvieron a salir?- dijo mi hermano riendo.

-No, él quiso, pero le dije que si valoraba su vida mejor no se acercara.

Era increíble. Estábamos distraídos riéndonos de la historia de Bella, que cuando escuchamos que tocaron la puerta saltamos asustados, causando otra ronda de risas. Creo que nunca me había reído tanto. Podía considerar salir más, al menos con ellos.

-Yo voy- dijo Bella.

Supuse el hombre grande y la mujer rubia que estaban de pie en la puerta eran Emmett y Rosalie. No desentonaban, todos parecíamos amigos de revistas.

-Emmett- grito Bella cuando el chico grande la levanto del suelo y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Me guarde mi gruñido, ya que ese chico traía acompañante, y por lo que escuche era su esposa.

-Hola Rose, Emmett parece estar muy feliz de llegar.

-Ni que lo digas… Perdí la cuenta de cuantas normas rompió al conducir- le respondió la rubia con una cálida sonrisa.

-Alice si se lució esta vez ¡Bonito lugar!- dijo Emmett entrando a donde estábamos. –Alice ven acá, te ganaste un abrazo.

Alice se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia el chico grande. No tuvo ningún problema en cargar a Alice.

-A veces no eres tan idiota, tal vez no eres tan mal esposo para mi hermana.

¿Su hermana? No encontraba mucho parecido en la rubia alta y Alice de estatura baja, morena. Aunque las dos eran muy guapas. Bella tenía algo más que la hacía resaltar entre todas, y esperaba ser objetivo.

-Emmett él es hermano de Jasper, Edward.

Estreche su mano cordialmente. Se miraba agradable.

-Bienvenido, que gusto conocerte al fin. Tienes dos personas que hablan mucho de ti.

Me sorprendió escuchar eso ¿Dos? Voltee a ver a Bella, estaba sonrojada mirando el suelo ¿Ella hablaba de mí?

-Y ella es Rosalie mi hermana, esposa de Emmett.

Salude al igual que a Emmett. Me ponía un poco nervioso que todos supieran que asistía al psicólogo con Bella, pero confía en Bella. Ellos no sabían todo al menos.

-Mucho gusto igual.

Jasper los saludo feliz. Alice se dedicó a mostrarles la cabaña, antes de salir a la nieve.

-Tengo un balón en mi carro ¿Un partido de futbol americano?

-Sí, ya no me dolerá tanto si me tiras- dijo Bella con una sonrisa traviesa.

Ya que nos encontrábamos completamente solos teníamos todo el bosque para nosotros. La casa tenía su patio trasero, que ahora no era muy visible por la nieve.

-Somos seis, Edward y Bella se dividen. Edward con su hermano y Bella con nosotros- dijo Emmett.

-No queremos heridos, tocar el pino de esa esquina y el de la otra será punto, que gane el mejor.

Me puse de lado derecho con Alice y Jasper. Bella se miraba chistosa en su posición y su cara de concentración. El juego comenzó y Emmett fue el primero en correr con el balón, Jasper lo trato de bloquear, pero no lo logro.

-Que fácil, ya primer punto- dijo arrogante Emmett.

-Mira tú tamaño imbécil- dijo Alice como niña pequeña –Es justo que uses a tu equipo, lo tuyo no contara.

El juego siguió ahora con las nuevas reglas. Íbamos un punto abajo. Bella tenía el balón en las manos y comenzó a correr hacia nuestro pino. No lo pensé y fui tras ella. Olvide que ella era torpe y al intentar de quitarle el balón termine cayendo con ella.

-Diablos, lo siento- dije mientras trataba de respirar. Bella estaba sobre mí, mirándome sorprendida. El balón había terminado lejos de nosotros y Emmett lo tomo haciendo punto.

-Yo lo siento- me dijo ahora sonrojada. Sentía su aliento en mi cara, y su corazón latir fuertemente sobre mi pecho.

-Tu sonrojo es tan único- susurre sin pensar. Tenía esas enormes ganas de saber, por primera vez, como se sentía un beso con amor.

-Chicos hace más de cinco minutos que están tirados ¿Se rompieron algo? ¿O por qué no se levantan?- pregunto burlón Emmett. Recordé donde estábamos. Todos nos miraban con picaría. Genial.

Ayude a Bella a ponerse de pie. Jugamos un poco más hasta que el frío gano y tuvimos que volver. Emmett gano con trampas, tener a Bella en su equipo me distraía.

-Traje cervezas chicos- anuncio Rosalie.

-No es que sea una borracha anónima, ni nada de eso, pero en ocasiones como estas es bueno tomar- me susurro Bella. Yo solo lo llegue a hacer para olvidarme de mis problemas, pero al día siguiente me arrepentí, ¿Sería bueno ahora por diversión?

-Tomare una.

Al parecer tenían todo planeado para este viaje. Nos sentamos en la mesa cerca del fuego.

-¿Jugamos con cartas?- pregunto mi hermano. Siempre le había gustado.

-O no… Chicos cuando terminen nos hablan para hacer algo más divertido- dijo Rosalie. Las chicas se fueron a la sala a charlar y nosotros nos quedamos a jugar póker.

Emmett resulto ser muy gracioso y amable. Hablamos un poco de nuestro trabajo y cosas al azar con cada partido de cartas. Ahora entendía porque Jasper se la pasaba tan bien con ellos.

-¡Ya me aburrieron!- grito Alice.

-Está bien amor, después te divierto- le respondió mi hermano.

-Sucio- dijo Emmett con expresión sorprendida, tocando su pecho dramáticamente.

-Yo no dije como Emmett, sucio tú.

Alice llego a nuestro lado y comenzó a decir las cartas de Jasper en voz alta. Yo aproveche y gana la jugada.

-¡Hey no cuenta! Alice ¿Por qué haces eso?

-Tú estabas de chistoso. Rosalie aleja a tu esposo de mi novio.

-Mi esposo solo le enseña lo que es bueno.

-Genial… ahora mi novio va a parecer idiota.

-¡Oye!- por fin hablo Emmett. –Ser idiota no es tan malo.

A todos se nos salió una carcajada al oír a Emmett. Defenderse no era lo suyo. Nos miraba confundido.

-Vamos a jugar a verdad o castigo.

-No Alice- dijo Bella.

-¿Entonces cantamos?

-¡Sí!- salto Emmett.

No sé cómo todo paso tan rápido. Habían instalado unos micrófonos en el televisor y estaban buscando una canción. Todos bebíamos y estaba seguro que pronto alguien se parecía de alcohol. Yo apenas llevaba dos.

Emmett cantaba bien, pero hacia todo cómico y solo nos divertía. En realidad todos cantaban bien. Las chicas hacían duetos. Yo aún no cantaba más que de mi lugar y miraba divertido.

-Am… ¿Edward quieres cantar conmigo?- me pregunto Bella sonrojada. Quería negarme de verdad, pero verla así me hizo decir sí. Podía decirle si a lo que me pidiera.

Cantamos la canción de mana, que veníamos cantando en el auto. Después de eso fue difícil despegarme del micrófono. Alice y Jasper estaban más concentrados dándose amor y Emmett estaba ya lo suficiente borracho para hacer tonterías. Cantaba con tanto sentimiento, que no dudaba que iba a echarse a llorar pronto. Rosalie lo miraba como si fuera la cosa más hermosa del mundo, supongo eso te hacia el amor.

-¿Quieres ir afuera?- me pregunto Bella –Solo a mirar las estrellas, estoy segura que hace muy frío para aguantar tanto tiempo.

-Está bien.

Dejamos a la pareja con lo suyo y salimos al patio. Por suerte la hamaca seguía sin estar cubierta de nieve, pero lo malo era que se hundía y Bella quedaba demasiado cerca de mí.

-Cuando no estamos en la ciudad las estrellas se notan más.

-Sí, hay menos luz.

El cielo brillaba por todas las estrellas que podíamos apreciar. El clima era frío, pero soportaba. Sin ruido se sentía una enorme tranquilidad, todo parecía perfecto.

-¿La estas pasando bien?

-Sí, ahora empiezo a preguntarme que hago encerrado a mi habitación cuando Jasper sale con ustedes- dije en tono de broma, aunque era verdad.

-Puedes venir siempre que quieras, estoy segura de que entraste en la lista de favoritos de Emmett.

-Jaja creo que eso es genial. Emmett debe ser muy estricto con eso.

-No tienes idea- dijo riendo mientras se estremecía.

-¿Tienes frio?

-Sí, pero me gusta estar aquí.

La mire nervioso. Solo la abrazaría para ayudarla con el frío. Lentamente la rodee con mis brazos esperando su reacción.

-Gracias- susurro. Me dio atender que eso estaba bien, así que la apreté más contra mi cuerpo y me relaje con su cuerpo pegado al mío.

-Mira esa estrellas forman un perro- dijo Bella después de unos segundos en silencio. Me señalo donde estaba. Estuvimos tratando de encontrar figuras.

-Bella… quería agradecerte por ser tan buena conmigo. Me ayudas con las terapias, pero ahora también fuera de ellas. No tienes idea de que tan diferente me siento.

-No me agradezcas nada. Tú no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace saber que te he ayudado, pero esto es solo una parte Edward. Quiero estar siempre aquí para ti. Sé que aún tengo mucho que escuchar.

-Gracias- dije ahora yo. Me permite ser un poco más confiado y bese su frente. Al instante se sonrojo y desvió su mirada, mordiéndose el labio.

-Yo… tengo mucho que aprender y que superar, pero me gusta esto de compartirlo contigo ¿Me esperarías Bella? No sé qué piensas, pero el otro día, tu… yo ¿Si?- dije enredando todo al final, mis estúpidos nervios habían ganado.

Bella volvió su mirada a mí y me miro con ternura. Haciendo que de nuevo sintiera esas nuevas sensaciones.

-Todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

Sentí mi respiración agitarse y de repente ese enorme deseo de besarle se hizo insoportable ¡Ella había dicho que sí! Mejor aún… Ella sabía que palabras utilizar.

-Jamás he hecho esto antes, nada amoroso, ni esas cosas. Bese a Tanya, pero solo fue una vez y no era realmente algo que quisiera.

Bella entendió lo que quise decir y me apretó más fuerte hacia ella. Dejo un lindo beso en mi mejilla –Yo tampoco tengo experiencia- susurro sobre mi cuello.

-Eso me hace sentir un poco mejor- bromee. Sabía que era una locura, pero estaba pasando y por primera vez tomaría lo que la vida me estaba dando.

Tome su cara con cuidado y acaricie su mejilla con mi mano. Estaba sonrojada, pero no se retiraba. Seguí acariciando su linda cara con delicadeza. Era hermosa. Lentamente delineé sus labios con mis dedos. Su respiración se hizo irregular y entreabrió los labios. Demasiado tentativo.

-Aprendamos juntos.

Con lo último que dijo me arme de valor y me incline un poco. Sentí sus hermosos labios sobre los míos, inseguros. Lentamente los moví sobre los suyos y sentí todo. Su calor, su sabor, su forma y otras sensaciones en mí. Bella continúo el beso, moviendo ahora sus labios al igual.

Acababa de dar el primer beso con amor y se sentía increíble. Quería disfrutar el lado bueno de la vida con ella. Ese otro lado del mundo que nunca había mirado, hasta ahora.

¡Hola! Perdón se me hizo un poco tarde, pero aquí esta. Muchas gracias por los favoritos y los comentarios. Espero tengo una bonita semana (: Como la de Edward y Bella :p

Quería compartir que tengo una amistad que ahora está pasando por una situación parecida a la de Edward (De esta historia) :l Solo quiero decirles es que si alguien más, algunas vez, se siente así, o llega a tratar de sentirse mejor cortándose o cosas parecidas, hable con el alguien. Ayuda mucho desahogarse, decirle a la persona en quien más confíen al menos. La vida es muy bonita, solo hay que verle su lado (: ¡Los quiero, gracias!

Tengo poco tiempo hacia qué les agradezco y si leí todo, en el siguiente les agradezco como es debido. Gracias :D

Facebook: Stephanie Fanny


	13. Invierno, parte 3

Capítulo 13: Invierno parte tres.

"_Disfrutamos del calor porque hemos conocido el frio, valoramos la luz porque conocemos la oscuridad y comprendemos la felicidad porque hemos conocido la tristeza"_

_(Bella Pov)_

Me sentía extraña, pero no de una manera mala. Estaba tratando de dormir en esta inmensa cama ajena. Alice y Jasper habían terminado más temprano que todos en su habitación, Emmett y Rosalie no alcanzaron a llegar a la cama y se quedaron dormidos en sala. Tratamos de despertarlos, pero fue imposible. La verdad fue muy gracioso ver a Edward jalando a Emmett para que se despertara, fracaso total.

No podía dormir por un extraño dolor en mi estómago. Sentía que todo se movía, y estaba segura que no era por la comida. Después de aquel beso, solo nos quedamos en silencio admirando las estrellas. Nunca antes había besado y fue más de lo que alguna vez imagine.

Sabía que ahora serian un poco más complicadas las consultas ¿Cómo separar lo personal? También estaba consiente que era muy poco profesional estar con mi paciente. ¿Qué podía hacer? Los sentimientos nacían solos, ya no encontraba ninguna manera de detener lo que estaba sintiendo, ni lo deseaba.

Edward debía estar ahora profundamente dormido, en la habitación de alado. Intente contar borreguitos, cantar e imaginar cosas, pero nada funciono para dormir.

Lentamente salí de la cama, tratando de no hacer ruido. ¿Le molestaría? Bueno esperaba que estuviera tan dormido que ni lo notara. La habitación donde estaba Edward estaba relativamente cerca, así que no tarde ni cinco minutos en entrar. Su habitación era muy parecida a la mía, y por suerte con una cama enorme.

Edward se encontraba acostado sin camisa, con la cobija cubriéndole hasta la cintura. ¡Dios! ¿Hacia ejercicio? Debía parecer una psicóloga muy acosadora en estos momentos…

Se miraba tan relajado, su pecho subía y baja con regularidad ¿Estaría soñando? Me acerque más y pude apreciar que tenía una expresión serena, si es que estaba soñando, debía ser algo bueno. Con mucho cuidado subí sobre la cama y me acosté lo más lejos posible para no incomodarlo ¡Que considerada! Venía a invadir su cama, pero no quería incomodarlo.

Aquí era donde realmente quería estar. Cerré los ojos con una sonrisa, con solo sentir la cercanía de Edward me sentía tranquila. Aparte escuchar su respiración, y levemente su corazón me acurrucaba.

-¿Bella?

Abrí los ojos inmediatamente ¿Qué? Edward me miraba confundido y adormilado. La poca luz que entraba por la ventana ayudaba a ver su expresión.

-Dios debo estar soñando- dijo y se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama. Entonces comprendí que no había respondido.

-No…

Me aclare la voz, ya que sonaba demasiado baja. Tal vez porque me encontraba apenada, me había descubierto.

-Si soy yo, am Bella. Lo siento es que no podía dormir…

Edward volvió a abrir los ojos y me miro. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó de sus tentativos labios.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste? ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?

-No acabo de llegar, Te mirabas tan cómodo que no quise despertarte- dije con las mejillas ya encendidas.

Se froto los ojos, como si de un niño pequeño se tratara y volvió a sonreírme.

-Um solo estaba teniendo un buen sueño. ¿No puedes dormir sola?

Si estaba roja antes, ahora debía estar morada.

-¡No!- dije demasiado alto –Perdón… No, yo duermo sola, ya sabes. Lo que pasa es que si me siento extraña en otra cama, y estando en el bosque.

Medio mentí, si me sentía extraña en camas ajenas, pero otro de los motivos era él. No podía dormir por pensar en Edward.

-Oh creo que entiendo, aunque estaba tan cansado que no pensé en eso. Muchas emociones por un día.

Edward me observa en medio de la oscuridad. Sus ojos viajan desde mi cabello hasta mi cuello.

-Si debes estar cansando, será mejor que me vaya.

A veces podía ser muy_ inteligente_… Él estaba tratando de asimilar todos estos nuevos sentimientos y yo venía a hostigarlo.

-No, no tienes que irte. Aquí hay espacio suficiente, aparte me gusta tu compañía- dijo apenado. Mi estómago dio otra vuelta.

-Gracias.

Nos quedamos en silencio, solo mirándonos. Edward me volvió a sonreír -Soñaba contigo.

Tome un poco de valor y me acerque a él. Lentamente lo abrase, por si él deseaba alejarse.

-¿Esto está bien?- susurre.

-Mejor que bien.

Sus brazos me rodearon y me dio un beso en la frente. Fue algo tan simple, pero tan significativo. Alcanzaba a ver unas de sus cortadas en los brazos y lentamente las acaricie.

-Son horribles.

-Bueno tengo que admitir que no me gusta que te hagas daño a ti mismo, pero no es algo de lo que debas sentir horror. Solo necesitas dejar de hacerlo y se quitaran están viejas cicatrices.

-Es complicado.

-Pero no imposible- dije mientras delineaba una de las cortadas más grandes -¿Con que frecuencia?

-No tengo el tiempo… Realmente solo es espontaneo, cuando no me siento bien, eso me ayuda a desahogarme- susurro escondiendo su cara entre mi cuello.

-¿Edward puedes hacerme un favor?

-El que desees Bella.

-Cuando te sientas de esta manera ¿Puedes llamarme? Puedes desahogarte conmigo, decirme todo a mí. Cuando sientas que vas a caer llámame, yo te ayudare a no volver a caer Edward.

-Bella…

-Es un favor- susurre dejando un pequeño beso en su cicatriz. Escuche que soltó un gemido.

-¿Cómo puedes besarme así?- dijo alejándose de mi cuello y mirándome a los ojos. –No entiendo como no te doy asco Bella.

-Deja de decir cosas así. Edward eres el hombre más guapo que he conocido, y no lo digo para hacerte sentir mejor. Y que estés pasando por estar circunstancias no te hacen peor, si es necesario repetírtelo siempre, lo haré. Eres una persona maravillosa, fuerte ¿Quién no se derrumba con tantos problemas? Quiero decirte tantas cosas, pero no quiero asustarte. Solo sé que tú me haces sentir diferente, jamás había sentido esto.

Acaricio lentamente mi cara, como si estuviera dibujando cada parte, comenzó a pasar sus dedos sobre mis ojos, mi nariz, mi boca.

-A veces suena tan bien, que tengo miedo Bella. Nunca nada me ha salido bien, y de repente llegas tú. Algo perfecto ¿Qué puedo hacer? Estoy aferrándome a ti y si algo pasara ya no lo resistiría. No debería…

-No me alejes. No voy a hacer nada que te haga querer huir de mí, no voy a fallarte y definitivamente no soy perfecta.

-Para mí lo eres, y Bella voy a intentar cumplir ese favor.

-Gracias- conteste sonrojada. Alce un poco la cara y me acerque a sus labios. Edward al comprenderlo atrapo mis labios con los suyos. En un lento, pero profundo beso. Cuando el aire nos hizo falta, tuvimos que separarnos.

-Sera mejor que duermas.

-Si… Buenas noches Edward.

-Buenas noches mi Bella.

Gracias a esas palabras pude dormir con una sonrisa. Abrazándome a él, respirando su olor. Era su Bella.

Al despertar lo hice del mejor humor, Edward ya estaba despierto y me miraba sonriente. Logrando que me sonrojara. Desayunamos todos juntos, por suerte se despertaron mis amigos después de tanto tomar. Emmett era el más afectado, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Edward me trato normal, aun no teníamos definido todo y preferíamos tenerlo en silencio. Salimos a hacer un modo de nieve, aunque todo termino en una guerra y en un mono deforme.

Era una lástima que mañana teníamos que regresar.

-Chicos yo hago la cena- les dije.

-¿Te ayudo?- se ofreció Edward.

-Tenía entendido que no sabías cocinar- conteste con burla.

-Pruébame- dijo alzando la ceja con picaría.

-Un día con nosotros y Edward ya se hizo todo un conquistador- dijo en broma Emmett, causando la risa de todos. Edward me miro apenado.

-Vamos entonces.

Cocinar con Edward era toda una aventura. Realmente no tenía idea de cómo cocinar.

-Te diré algo, pero es secreto- me susurro.

-¿Qué?- le conteste con el mismo tono, tratando de no reírme.

-Besas delicioso- dijo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar me robo un beso.

-¡Oye!- exclame sorprendida y sonrojada. Edward me miraba divertido –Es mentira ese no era el secreto.

-Ya no voy a creerte.

-Es sobre Alice y Jasper.

-¿Qué pasa?

Volvió a su actitud anterior y volteo hacia a los lados como si vigilara. Debía alejarlo de Emmett.

-Él va a proponerle matrimonio, así que debemos lucirnos en la cena.

Solté un grito sorprendida ¡Mi mejor amiga iba a casarse! Porque estaba segura que diría sí.

-Shh… Cariño no sirves para los secretos- me susurro al oído. Genial ahora él jugaba conmigo. Las desventajas de que Edward se enterara que era irresistible.

Una hora después la cena estaba lista, y no gracias a Edward. El acomodo los cubiertos y sirvió las bebidas. Podía notar a Jasper nervioso, y supuse se acercaba el momento.

La cena paso entre bromas y anécdotas. Edward ya no tenía problemas en socializar con mis amigos. De repente Jasper se puso de pie.

-Bueno yo quería decirles que estoy muy feliz de estar aquí con ustedes, compartiendo esto. Sobre todo con mi hermano que tanta falta me hacía. Creo que esto no hubiera sido posible sin Alice. Alice eres la mejor mujer que conozco, desde que llegaste a mi vida me has cambiado completamente, ahora veo todo mejor y no quiero estar sin ti. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Jasper se arrodillo y Alice ya estaba derramando lágrimas feliz.

-Si claro que sí.

Brindamos y celebramos la nueva unión de los chicos. Todos terminamos cantando y con mucho alcohol en el cuerpo. Al menos despedíamos ente último día a lo grande.

_(Bree Pov)_

Era extraño no ver a Bella, aunque no me afectaba. No había tenido la casa sola, ya que Diego se enteró he inmediatamente se vino a mi casa. Las cosas estaban normales. Seguía recibiendo llamadas de Leo, pero las ignoraba. Diego quería sacarme esta noche, ya que mañana regresaba mi hermana. Llamo a Kate y a Garrett.

Salimos al cine y a bailar. La verdad me la pase bien, aunque Diego estuviera de protector. Bella regresaría y todo volvería a la normalidad.

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por los nuevos favoritos, me da mucho gusto (: Espero que tengan un bonito día y en el próximo capítulo ya todo vuelve a la normalidad, y hablare un poco más de Bree, que la he tenido abandonada. Por cierto leí el libro de la huésped de Stephanie Meyer, me encanto, recomendando (; ¡Gracias, hasta el próximo!

Janalez: Hola, que bueno que te guste, aquí pasa mas, gracias (:

Teky: Hola! Que bien, la verdad no lo tenia planeado, pero hasta salio tercera parte. Si para Edward este viaje a sido mucho, aunque aun quedan muchas cosas, muchas gracias espero te guste este que a sido mas romántico, y nos vemos en el próximo (:

Katty A Cruz: Si ya esta empezando, y va a haber mucho mas, gracias:)

Jasbone5: Gracias a ti, que bueno que te gusta :D


	14. De regreso

Capítulo 14: De regreso.

"_Los mejores momentos de mi vida han sido aquellos que he disfrutado en mi hogar, en el seno de mi familia"_

_(Bree Pov)_

Salimos del club de baile a las doce. Tenía que admitir que me agrado, estuve bailando mucho con Diego. Por primera vez no hubo nada que lo arruinara, ni siquiera Victoria.

-Aunque solo han sido tres días, ya me agradaba verte a diario- me dijo Diego cuando entramos a mi casa. Hoy sería su último día aquí . No sabía si ponerme feliz por mi privacidad o triste porque de verdad me encantaba tenerlo cerca.

-Pobre de tu departamento, debe sentirse abandonado- bromee. Se me daba mejor que decir lo que sentía.

-Sobrevivirá- contesto con una linda risa juguetona. -Sé que esto sonara extraño pero te juro que esto no tiene segundas intenciones. ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche contigo?

-Am... llevas tres días aquí Diego- dije rodeando los ojos. Solía ser muy inteligente.

-No. Vamos Bree piensa poquito, me refería a quedarme a tu habitación...

Abrí los ojos sorprendida ¿Quería quedarse en mi habitación? Ahora lo de las segundas intenciones tenía sentido.

-¿Y eso por qué?

Diego movía su cabello con su mano.

-Hacerte compañía, y esas cosas. Dices que sueles tener pesadillas ¿Qué tal si ayudo?

Lo mire como si tuviera dos cabezas. Ante eso Diego se echó a reír.

-Mi cama es muy pequeña.

No sé porque solo pensaba en decir algo para que cambiara de opinión.

-No tengo problema.

Genial.

Camine a mi habitación, Diego me seguía en silencio. Al entrar observe mi cama y luego a Diego ¿Ahí dormiríamos los dos?

-Iré a cambiarme- me aviso y salió del cuarto. Sabía lo que pensaba y escapaba.

Aproveche y me cambie rápido la ropa por una pijama cómoda. Entre en mi cama y me tape lo máximo. No quería a Diego aquí.

-¿Ya te dormiste?

No respondí.

-De acuerdo, mejor para mí- dijo mientras se subía por el otro lado de la cama, después de apagar la luz.

-Supongo que si estas dormida no te molestara si te aplasto.

¿Qué? Sentí a Diego rodar a mi lado para dejarme atrapada por su cuerpo. Diablos como pesaba.

Empecé a moverme tratando de apartarlo.

-Oh despertaste- fingió sorprendido.

-Chistoso. Bájate antes de que vomite sobre ti- dije con voz aguda.

Diego al escucharme quiso quitarse rápido y cayo de la cama. No pude evitar reírme. Diego estaba tirado en el suelo mirándome con coraje. Bien Bree.

-Me las pagaras...

No me daban miedo sus amenazas. Le sonreí dulcemente y volví a acomodarme en la cama.

No tardó mucho en subir a su lado de cama.

-Buenas noches- le susurre.

-Buenas noches Bree.

Después de todo se sentía bien tener a Diego alado, se sentía correcto.

-¿Bree?

-Umm- murmure.

-¿Puedo abrazarte? Siempre abrazo una almohada al dormir...

Trate de no demostrar que estaba sorprendida.

-Am de acuerdo.

Diego se acercó lentamente y me rodeo con su brazo por la cintura. De nuevo estaba sonrojada, no podía evitar pensar en ese beso.

_(Bella Pov)_

Después de la propuesta de Jasper estuvimos celebrando todo la noche. Había vuelto a dormir con Edward, en sus brazos. Lamentablemente llego el día de volver a la realidad.

-De vuelta a la ciudad- me dijo Edward con una mueca. Estábamos en la cocina esperando que los demás terminaran de guardar sus cosas.

-Sí, lo bueno es que podemos volver- lo anime.

Edward me rodeo con sus brazos y dejo un dulce beso en mi frente.

-No quiero que cambien las cosas, pero sé que unas tienen que cambiar.

Entendía su punto y estaba un poco nerviosa ¿Hasta qué punto cambiarían?

-Nada que sea correcto cambiara- le asegure.

-Y si tienes algún problema o algo, no dudes en llamarme, puedo ser tu psicóloga o tu amiga, como tú lo desees. Como te dije antes.

Quería agregar algo más, pero no era momento.

-Hare todo lo posible Bella- susurro antes de acercarse a mí y besarme. ¿De verdad solo había dado un beso en su vida? Se sentía como un profesional.

Después del momento "romántico" nos alejamos de la cocina para alcanzar a los demás. Alice ya me mandaba miradas picaras. Imagine que no tardaría en notarlo.

-Gracias por venir chicos- les dijo feliz Alice a Emmett y a Rosalie, ya que ellos no venían en el mismo carro.

-Mira Alice salió suertuda, ya amarro a Jasper- dijo con una sonrisa Emmett, haciéndonos reír.

-Cállate él quiso- le respondió Alice con su tono de niña pequeña.

-Lo que digas enana, por suerte la familia se agranda- dijo ahora mirándome a mi ¿También él? Sentí mis mejillas arder. Despistadamente voltee a ver a Edward que miraba a Jasper con una sonrisa ¡Todos contra Bella!

Después de la vergonzosa despedida subimos al carro y tomamos camino. Jasper cumplió con lo dicho e hizo que Edward manejara, por suerte yo fui a su lado. No hacía nada cariñoso porque no quería arruinarlo, todo estaba pasando demasiado pronto y no quería abrumarlo.

Él tenía mucho que superar y yo quería ayudarlo.

El camino fue más interesante esta vez, ya no me sentía insegura con Edward. Comenzaba a sentir cómoda a su lado. Aparte de que Edward era más abierto, hasta Jasper parecí a apreciar el cambio.

Jasper y Alice se quedaron dormidos en la parte trasera muy pronto, al parecer celebraron su nuevo compromiso toda la noche.

-¿Crees que podamos cantar sin que nos escuchen?

-Um deberíamos esperar un poco.

Edward sonrió y volvió a concentrarse en el camino. Llevábamos la música baja e íbamos concentrándonos en el paisaje.

-¿Y tu hermana se quedó sola?

-No, un amigo fue a hacerle compañía.

-¿Un amigo?- pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Sí, es solo su amigo. Digamos que mi hermana es algo testaruda y no nota cuanto la quiere ese amigo.

-¿Entonces es de familia?

-¡Oye!- exclame fingiendo indignación.

-Solo jugaba. Mi psicóloga es muy inteligente.

Sentí mis mejillas arder y mejor volví mi vista a la ventana. Podía notar como la vida daba un giro completo con el suceso más pequeño, si era importante. Tenía a mi hermana como único familiar, pero al llegar Esme y Carlisle se hicieron como nuestros padres, al igual que mis amigos. No ocupábamos tener la misma sangre para querernos, y ahora Edward... No sabía hasta qué punto era malo que comenzara a quererlo y que tal malo era para él.

¡Lo siento! Salí de vacaciones inesperadas y no tuve tiempo de subir capitulo. Recomiendo visitar San Francisco es muy bonito (: Espero me perdonen y ya al próximo capítulo daré de nuevo mi 100 a la historia :p

En este capítulo no hubo mucho avance, pero ya regresan a la ciudad ¡Sorpresas!

Teky: Hola! Si estará un poco complicada su relación ahora que regresan porque ninguno de los dos saben que hacer, son nuevos, pero pasaran cosas para que Edward pueda contarle todo a Bella y confié en ella. Gracias y perdón por el retraso (: Hasta el próximo!

Janalez: Hola, muchas gracias que bueno que te gusto :D

Guest: Bueno no se quien lo mando, pero gracias :) Y si Edward esta cambiando (:


	15. Opiniones distintas

Capítulo 15: Opiniones distintas.

"_Estamos tan acostumbrados a disfrazarnos para los demás, que al final nos disfrazamos para nosotros mismos"_

_(Bella Pov)_

Lunes, inicio de semana. Había vuelto a la rutina. Regrese a casa sin ningún problema, Edward me dejo primero a mí, sana y salva. Nos despedimos con un rápido beso, prometiendo vernos en la consulta. Esa promesa tenía más significado de lo que parecía. Bree estaba bien, Diego se fue en cuanto llegue. Me pareció extraño notar a mi hermana sonrojada, mirando a Diego ¿Paso algo? Lamentablemente mi hermana no me lo contaría. Aun así intente hablarle de cómo ha mejorado Edward, quería causar interés en ella sobre llevar una vida mejor.

-Buenos días Ángela ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?

-Buenos días Bella, muy bien gracias ¿Y el suyo?

-Excelente- dije sin poder evitar mostrar una sonrisa tonta. –Tutéame Ángela, ya lo hemos hablado.

-Mm... De acuerdo, oh por cierto Bella hay alguien esperándote dentro ¡Sorpresa!

¿Qué? ¿Edward? Hoy no tendríamos consulta, tal vez su visita hoy era una sorpresa. Con una sonrisa, aún más grande, entre a mi consultorio.

Si quede sorprendida al ver quien estaba dentro.

-¡Jacob!

Solté su nombre un poco desilusionada, aunque también ver a mi viejo amigo me daba gusto.

-¿Si me recuerdas?

-Jake no seas exagerado- dije mientras me acercaba para abrazarlo.

-Después de ese mensaje nunca me dijiste cuando mirarnos, así que tuve que venir a buscarte yo.

-Lo siento, he tenido la cabeza en otra parte- dije sentándome en mi sitio. El hizo lo mismo.

-Eso suena a problemas, cuéntaselos al gran Jacob.

Jacob siempre me hacia reír.

-No son realmente problemas… Solo que he tenido nuevos pacientes y ya sabes la situación de mi hermana.

-Entonces deberías despejarte un poco. El trabajo te puede consumir Bells, no lo permitas.

-Sí, acabo de salir. Fui a pasar el fin de semana en una cabaña lejos de la ciudad con Alice y ellos.

-¡Genial! Y el pobre Jacob solo en casa.

-Oh Jake, también fue Emmett y sé que han tenido desacuerdos. Sería un caos que compartieran la misma casa por más de um dos minutos. No lo tomes personal, claro que te hubiera invitado si fuera mi idea.

Jacob me volvió a sonreír normal.

-Está bien, voy a creerte Bells. Aunque siento que todavía te falta contarme más cosas.

Deje salir un suspiro. Jacob era mi mejor amigo, tal vez él podía aconsejarme.

-Sucede que mi nuevo paciente- no sabía cómo continuar. –El me gusta… No sé cómo paso, pero me gusta mucho estar con él, ayudarlo y sé que no debería mezclar el trabajo. No tenemos una relación, ni nada, pero sé que sería fácil dejarme llevar con él.

Jacob me miraba con expresión seria.

-No es correcto que estés con un paciente Bella- dijo de manera duda. Me quede sorprendida. Sabía que no era correcto, pero él era mi amigo y pensé que me apoyaría. Era el problema de esperar cosas de las personas.

-Yo… Puede que por ahora sea solo su amiga. Tienes razón- admití avergonzada. No sabía que estaba pensando antes.

-Es bueno que entres en la realidad Bella. Eres la persona más importante para mí, no quiero que cometas errores. Tú sabes que siempre estoy para ti.

-Gracias Jake.

Extrañamente ya no sabía que decir. Siempre sabía que decir con Jacob, pero hoy no.

-Bueno dejemos los problemas a un lado. Mejor cuéntame de cómo estas y como va tu vida.

Me quede hablando con Jacob, hasta que llego mi primer paciente del día. Por suerte la conversación no volvió a Edward y no hubo más problemas.

-Entonces ¿Te veo mañana?

-Si allí estaré Jake. Adiós.

Se despidió con efusivo abrazo y se fue. Comencé con mi trabajo y me olvide un tiempo de lo mío.

_(Bree Pov)_

Estaba tratando de poner atención al maestro, pero se perdía por cualquier ruido. Diego estaba alado haciendo dibujos sin sentido en su cuaderno. Mi hermana había regresado, me conto lo que hizo allá y hablo mucho sobre ese Edward.

No entendía como confiaba tan rápido en las personas. Yo lo había intentado y todo había acabado mal, aunque seguía recibiendo llamadas de Leo, ya no tantas como antes.

Kate había tenido una discusión con su novio y no estaba de muy buen humor. Victoria y sus clones no habían hecho su aparición hoy, y eso me ponía nerviosa. Algo debía estar planeando.

Por suerte el timbre para receso sonó. Salí junto con Diego y Kate, que venían muy callados.

-Aquí está la razón por la que no es bueno tener novio.

-Bree…

-Solo digo la verdad, mira como esta Kate. Es basura eso de tener un amor.

Kate me miro con mueca y se alejó ¿Qué?

-Mira lo que lograste.

-Solo di mi opinión Diego- respondí confundida.

-Resulta que tu opinión no es la mejor. No sé porque eres tan negativa. Se supone que tú eres su amiga y debes apoyarla, no hacerla sentir peor.

Me quede callada. ¿Habia hecho sentir mal a Kate? Mucho gente me hacía sentir mal y no decían ni un lo siento. Suspire… Pero ella era mi amiga. No podía ser una maldita, aunque se te da bien Bree.

-Contento ya me hiciste sentir culpable.

-Me siento bien por eso. Ahora ve a buscarla pequeña.

No dude en ir hacia los baños. Allí debía estar.

Adivine.

-Kate lo siento.

Estaba lavándose la cara, por lo que pude notar había llorado.

-Ya no importa- dijo secándose.

-Sí importa, yo… Soy una maldita y creo que lo sabes. Lo siento no es lo mío, ser sentimental y esas cosas, pero te aprecio Kate. No es correcto que haga eso. Lamento ser tan boca suelta.

-Que te disculpes ya es una gran cosa, viniendo de ti- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si debería arder en el infierno.

-Puede que sí, aunque tal vez ahí tampoco te acepten- dijo con burla acercándose para abrazarme. Le respondí el abrazo.

-Por cierto, las cosas con Garret se arreglaran.

-Gracias.

Salimos del baño como si nada hubiera pasado. Mi celular vibro avisándome que tenía un mensaje de Diego, era extraño ya que estábamos en el mismo lugar.

_¿Por qué te opones tanto a querer? El querer te hace diferente._

Leí varias veces el mensaje, tratando de entender porque me manda eso ¿Seria por lo de Kate? Lo más seguro. Llego otro mensaje.

_Te veo en la salida, donde siempre. _

Después del mal entendido, el día volvió a la normalidad. Aunque no vi a Diego y Victoria no hizo de las suyas.

Tal como me dijo Diego en la salida fui hacia el estacionamiento. Él estaba ahí recargado en su auto, mirándose completamente normal. Era demasiado atractivo para aceptarlo.

-¿Dónde estuviste en todo el día?

-En mis clases. No pude escaparme.

-Oh.

Me quede en silencio esperando que dijera lo que tenía que decir.

-¿Ya está todo bien con Kate?

-Sí, ya hable con ella y me ha perdonado. Tenías razón.

-Ojala me hicieras caso más seguido…

Supuse que lo de Kate era el tema, ya estaba aclarada. Me gire para marcharme.

-Espera ¿Por qué te vas?

-¿No era de eso de lo que querías hablar?

-No exactamente. ¿Miraste mi mensaje?

-Sí.

Diego pasó su mano por su cabello. Como siempre.

-¿Y?

-Y no entiendo. Si he querido. Tal vez no a tantas personas, ni con mucha intensidad ¿Qué importa? Nadie necesita de amor para vivir.

-Pero puede ayudar…

-O hacerte sufrir.

-Deberías darte una oportunidad. Deberías probar antes de hablar- dijo serio.

Eso me hizo pensar en Leo. ¿Debería ver sus mensajes? -No salió como esperaba una vez.

-Eso ni siquiera fue una relación, fue una salida que quedo mal.

Me mordí el labio nerviosa.

-Tienes razón. Debería darme una oportunidad.

Una hermosa y sincera sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Diego. Pocas veces lo había mirado sonreír así.

-No tienes de lo feliz que me hace saber que dejaras que te quieran y que vas a querer.

-Eres tan buen amigo Diego, no debería importante tanto.

Me acerque a él y lo rodee con mis brazos, pero él no respondió. Volteé a verlo. Diego ya no tenía una sonrisa.

-¿Qué harás Bree?

-Voy a ver los mensajes de Leo. No ha dejado de llamar, creo que tiene algo que decir.

-¿Leo? ¿Por qué?

-Dices que merezco una oportunidad- respondí confundida. Dios mi amigo era un caos.

-¿Con él?

-No lo entiendo Diego, dices algo y cuando lo voy a hacer no te parece.

-Tú eres la que no entiende ¡Dios! Es inútil, tu mejor amigo se va. Suerte.

Se subió a su auto y se marchó. Al diablo.

Saco mi celular y revise el primer mensaje, que había sido mandado hace una semana.

_Tenemos que hablar Kate. Victoria ya me dijo lo que hizo. _

Segundo.

_Por favor contesta, ella mintió. Estaba molesta de que me figara en ti, ya sabes como es. _

Todos los demás decían algo similar; Tenemos que hablar, es mentira, de verdad me interesas y responde por favor.

Temblorosa busque su número y marque.

-Hablemos.

_(Bella Pov)_

Mis pensamientos no dejaban de girar por lo que Jacob me había dicho. Estaba haciendo algo incorrecto, pero también era correcto con Edward. No podía dejarlo, ni apártalo. Debía encontrar un balance.

Ya estaba recostada en mi cama. Después de terminar con mis pacientes pase a visitar a Esme y a Carlisle. Se miraba bien, aunque un poco más ojeroso al igual que Esme. Podía imaginar lo mal que la estaban pasando.

La había contado un poco de Edward a Esme, quien me dijo que hacia bien ayudar a Edward y que tal vez encontrarnos había sido lo correcto.

Tome mi celular y busque su número.

-Hola.

-¿Bella?

-Si soy yo. ¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy bien, tuve mucho movimiento en el trabajo. ¿Y tú qué tal?

-Bien.

-Ese bien no sonó sincero.

¿Cómo me conocía tan bien? ¿Tan rápido?

-No es nada realmente. Solo pensaba y quise llamar.

-Me da gusto.

-¿Has tenido problemas hoy?

-He estado bien psicóloga.

-Creo que deberíamos aclaran unas cosas mañana.

-De acuerdo ¿De verdad todo está bien?

-Sí.

-Puedes confiar en mí.

-Créeme que lo sé.

-Adiós Bella, te veo mañana.

-Adiós Edward.

-Se siente diferente dormir sin ti a mi lado.

Sentí mi corazón latir más fuerte. Él tenía razón.

-También te extraño.

Termine la llamada y gire en mi cama. Nada parecía correcto. ¿Quién me podía dar la solución?

Hola! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo, ya quedo mas largo que el anterior. Estoy tratando de acomodar todo para darle otro giro a la historia, pero aun falta. Espero que tengan un bonito día. Ayer mire la película La huesped (The host) de Stephenie Meyer, apenas llego a México. De verdad es una excelente escritora :D

Teky: Hola! Gracias por esperar. Bueno Bree ahora si ocupa que alguien le abra los ojos, pero no te adelanto mucho :) Deje la platica de Edward y Bella para el próximo capitulo, ahora tiene varios dudas con lo que le han dicho, que bueno que te gustan siempre, gracias de verdad, hasta el próximo :D

Isa28: Jaja si Edward es un amor, que bueno que te gusta :)

Janalez: Hola, si me quedo cortito :l Atrase un poco eso, pero ya el próximo. Gracias!

Cam4RP1918: Bree es terca y no ve con claridad para no lastimarse, pero ya pronto le irán diciendo sus verdades. Gracias :)

Cl .585: Si Edward va a ir cambiando, va aprendiendo, pero para Bella si se le esta complicado eso del trabajo y que sienta algo por Edward. Bree es la que mas tiene que aprender, aun le falta, muchas gracias, que bueno que te gusto :D


	16. Muerte

Capítulo 16: Muerte.

_La muerte no nos roba los seres amados. Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo. La vida sí que nos los roba muchas veces y definitivamente._

_(Bree Pov)_

-Hablemos- le dije decidida a Leo.

-¿Bree? ¿Es una broma?

-Si soy Bree.

-No lo puedo creer ¡Por fin! Pensé que tendría que ir a buscarte.

-De acuerdo ya fue mucho. Dime lo que realmente tienes que decirme.

-¿Puede ser en persona?

-Leo… Aprovecha que me puedo arrepentir. Dime ya.

-Ya que. Victoria mintió, ella se enteró de que me interesaste ese día en el café. No sé porque te odia, pero solo lo hizo para hacerte daño. Ella sabía que salimos al cine porque yo le conté a su novio, te dije que era mi mejor amigo. Yo no jugué contigo Bree. Créeme.

Me quede en silencio pensando en todo lo que dijo. ¿Podría ser verdad? Algo era real y eso era que el siempre llamaba, cuando no tenía que.

-Todo es tan confuso.

-Bree a mí ni siquiera me agrada Victoria. Yo no le contaría nada.

-¿Por qué has insistido tanto?

-Porque en serio me importas. Me gustó mucho salir contigo y no quería que terminara así por una mentira. Debías conocer la verdad. Si después de esto ya no quieres saber de mí, me retirare.

Tenía un extraño sentimiento. Por un lado no quería confiar, pero tampoco no quería el saliera de mi vida definitivamente.

-También me gusto salir contigo, pero ahora todo es diferente… Yo no creo que pueda simplemente decir que me gustas. Realmente no te conozco.

-Lo entiendo y no te pido nada. Salgamos, conozcámonos, bien juntos. No te pido una relación, salgamos y veremos si se dan las cosas ¿Podemos volver a ser amigos?

Sonaba sincero.

-Podemos intentar volver a ser amigos- susurre.

-Gracias Bree, no te vas a arrepentir.

-Eso espero.

Termine la llamada y me fui a casa. Me sentía mejor. Había solucionado algo que me tenía intranquila. No lo dude y le mande un mensaje a Diego;

_Gracias Diego, siempre sabes lo que necesito, Te quiero (;_

Al llegar a casa ya estaba Bella. Tenía ganas de hablar con ella.

-Hola Bella.

-Hola Bree ¿Cómo te fue?

-Muy bien ¿A ti?

-Mi día estuvo normal- dijo con una mueca. Era extraño ver a mi hermana con una mueca.

-Umm… ¿Miramos una película?

Bella me miro sorprendida, pero asintió. Conviví con mi hermana todo lo que restaba del día.

-Mañana será un mejor día- le dije antes de ir a dormir.

_(Bella Pov)_

No entendía el comportamiento de Bree ayer, pero me agradaba. Pocas veces convivíamos como hermanas. Todavía pensaba en la llamada de Edward anoche. Tenía que ir a consulta hoy.

Hice mi rutina diaria y fui a servirme el desayuno. Bree ya había salido al colegio. Me tome mi tiempo antes de terminar.

-Buenos días Ángela.

-Buenos días Bella.

-¿Ya no hay ninguna sorpresa allá dentro?

-Ya no- me contesto riendo.

Entre a mi consultorio y deje mi bolso. Saque la libreta de Edward y la volví a leer:

_1-Le importa su hermano._

_2-Tiene miedo a mostrarse como realmente es._

_3-Sus padres murieron, tema que le afecta. _

_4-Le molesta su apellido Cullen ¿Su padre?_

_5-Su trabajo es una escapatoria, le gusta estar fuera del mundo real (:_

_6-Sufrió por culpa de una persona. _

_7-Quiere __escapar__ ocultarse. _

_8-Le gusta leer, escuchar música (Igual a mí). _

_9- Nunca ha tenido novia :o_

_10-__ Esta confundido, no sabe cómo comenzó a caer._

_11-__ Cree que es mala persona, no lo es. Él es __mucho más__ diferente. _

_12- ¿Humilde? _

_13-__ Se encontró con "alguien" que lo ayudo por conveniencia propia (Lo más seguro)._

_14- El chico es gracioso __ya me agrada _

_Sus ojos verdes son muy hermosos __¿Cuenta?_

_15-Ha aceptado mi ayuda, quiere cambiar (:_

Suspire. Había cambiado mucho en cada consulta. ¿Debía escribir la dieciséis?

_16-Esta confiando en mí._

Mi mano tembló al escribir. No debía perder esa nueva confianza. Lo haría a mi manera.

No tardo en llamarme Ángela avisándome que Edward estaba aquí. Iba a mostrarme profesional. Tenía que recordar que aquí yo era su psicóloga y el paciente.

En cuanto toco la puerta me levante de mi asiento. Debía fingir estar menos emocionada por verlo. Me acerque y abrí la puerta. ¿Cómo se sentiría el con esto?

Ahí estaba el tan guapo como siempre. Su cabello despeinado y sus ojos verdes brillantes. Sus ojos demostrando tristeza…

-Edward- dije en forma de saludo.

Entro en silencio y se quedó de pie mirándome. Me estaba poniendo más nerviosa.

-No puedo- susurro.

¿Qué? Edward se acercó y me abrazo. Sus brazos me rodearon fuertemente dejándome perpleja. No puede evitarlo y le respondí el abrazo. Acariciando tiernamente su cabello.

-¿Qué sucede?

Edward se alejó y me jalo hacia el sillón. Sentándome con él. Lo volví a abrazar.

-Sé que no debería hacer esto, pero de verdad te necesito- volvió a susurrar.

Sus palabras fueron como fuego para mí. El hacía que rompiera todas mis barreras.

-Estoy tratando de evitar cortarme. Te lo juro.

Lo mire confundida. Tome uno de sus brazos y lo acaricie.

-Te creo, y que bueno que lo estés evitando. ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunte insegura. Tenía miedo de conocer la respuesta.

-Hoy cumple otro año de muerta… Mi madre.

No pude evitar pensar en mi hermana. Bree reaccionaba al aniversario de nuestros padres. Edward también lo hacía, de otra manera. Seguí dándole mi apoyo en silencio, solo acariciando su brazo y su cabello. Dejaría que hablara cuando lo quisiera.

-Lo siento, de verdad no quería llegar así, pero necesitaba a Bella no a la psicóloga.

Me quede muda. No sabía que responder. El me necesitaba a mí.

-De verdad lo siento- volvió a repetir.

-Deja de disculparte Edward. Me da gusto que te apoyes en mí. Cada vez que me necesites estaré aquí. Bella está aquí.

Medio sonrió y acaricio mi mejilla. –No quiero volver a lo antes. Quiero demostrarte que he cambiado.

-Lo se Edward. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

Se acercó más a mí y me dio un tierno beso. Lento y profundo. Acariciando mis labios con los suyos.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre tu madre?

Bajo la mirada pensativo.

-Mi madre era una hermosa mujer. Elizabeth. Siempre nos cuidaba de mi padre. No entiendo como termino con alguien como él. Te dije que él bebía mucho.

Asentí. Notaba en su voz cuanta rabia sentía al hablar de él.

-El golpeaba a mi madre, sin importarle que miráramos. Siempre trate de defenderla aunque saliera también golpeado, pero ella me apartaba y me decía que no metiera. Yo no debía permitir que maltrataran a mi madre Bella.

-Edward…

El me dio atender que no tenía que decir nada. Sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Brillaban con dolor.

-Jasper era tan pequeño. Ella solo quería defendernos. Odiaba tanto a mi padre, no entendía porque no lo dejaba después de todo el solo nos hacía mal. Después lo entendí…

Se limpió una pequeña lagrima que escapo de su ojo.

-Lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto que dejo que la maltratara. Cuando el murió, ella se convirtió en otra persona. Ya no sonreía, ya no tenía ese brillo en sus ojos. ¡Dios el merecía morir! No entiendo porque mi madre no lo vio. El estúpido amor la cegó.

Temblé al pensar en Edward en esa situación. Mirando a su padre golpear a su madre.

-No paso mucho tiempo de eso, cuando ella enfermo. Le dio cáncer de mama. Como si no fuera ya suficiente todo lo que tenía que hacer por nosotros.

Un fuerte llanto salió de Edward provocando el mío. Lo apreté fuertemente tratando de darle consuelo.

-Se dejó morir Bella ¿Por qué? Fue como si yo y mi hermano no importáramos. Yo le decía que luchara, que no nos dejara.

-Quisiera conocer la respuesta Edward. Quisiera saber todo para que tu no sufrieras.

-La enfermedad comenzó a consumirla. Estaba tan delgada, y el poco tratamiento que tomo la hizo perder el cabello. Esa ya no era ni la sombra de la mujer que una vez fue. Yo era capaz de dar la vida por ella, pero ella ni siquiera hizo el intento de salvarse por nosotros ¿Por qué quería ir con mi padre? El solo la maltrato.

Edward cerró los ojos tratando de controlarse. Tenía miedo que le diera una crisis. Ni siquiera sabía cómo asimilar lo que me estaba contando. El tenia demasiado guardado.

-Había día en los que vomitaba, en los que ni podía moverse. Trataba de cuidarla y a la vez trataba de mantener alejado a Jasper para que no lo notara. No podía dejar que el sufriera al igual que yo. No tenía ni el dinero para salvarla, pero si ella hubiera intentado un poco aferrarse a la vida.

-Tal vez fui un mal hijo. Algo debí hacer para que no quisiera quedarse. Siempre me he preguntado porque no enferme yo ¿Por qué no mi padre? El murió sin dolor, solo con una tantas de sus borracheras y a ella le toco morir lentamente.

-No Edward, te puedo asegurar que ella sabía el excelente hijo que eres.

-No tiene sentido. Recuerdo unos días antes de navidad que ella trato de estar con nosotros, no teníamos ni árbol, ni regalos. Solo era una noche con una buena cena en la mesa. Estaba tan delgada que cuando sonreía unas pequeñas arrugas se formaban en su cara. Ella trataba de hacernos feliz esa navidad. Su última navidad, era como si ella lo supiera. En la noche después de acostar a mi hermano, la acompañe a ella. Se le dificultaba caminar.

Se tomó otro respiro.

-Estaba acostada en su cama. Me llamo con su voz baja. Ya no tenía fuerzas para hablar alto. Se miraba tan dulce mi madre. Me dijo: -Hijo acércate, quiero contarte algo. Yo obedecí, estaba tan feliz de que quisiera hablarme. Me arrodille a su lado y la escuche. –Hijo te contare una historia. ¿Recuerdas a tu padre? Él no era un mal hombre, las circunstancias lo hicieron así. Él los amaba tanto, pero el dinero comenzó a faltar y la botella se convirtió en su mejor amiga, pero él no era un mal hombre hijo. No lo odies- susurro.

Edward me decía todo como si lo estuviera viviendo de nuevo.

-Yo me moleste. Le grite. Fui un maldito bastardo. No debí gritarle. Le dije que como se atrevía a defenderlo después de todo y ella soltó una pequeña lagrima. Ni siquiera tenía lágrimas para derramar. Ya no podía… -Hijo sé que es difícil. Sé que no he sido la mejor madre y por eso es mejor que me vaya. Tú y tu hermano podrán encontrar el bueno camino. Son tan buenos hijos, mis tesoros. No pude apreciarlo, sé que no merezco quedarme aquí. Voy a cuidarte desde el cielo con tu padre ¿Pero sabes algo? Ella me pregunto con su dulce voz, tranquilizándome. –Te amo hijo, a ti y a tu hermano. Cuídalo, tú lo harás mejor. Siempre recuérdanos a mí y a tu padre en esos días de sol cuando el dinero no faltaba y te sonreíamos ¿Lo recuerdas? Claro que lo recordaba, yo recordaba todo. –Te amo pequeño, gracias por todo. Le dije que también la amaba, pero que ella nos cuidara, ella era mejor.

No podía seguir mirando a Edward sufrir, así que lo interrumpí con un beso. El tardo en responderme, pero cuando lo hizo, lo hizo fuertemente. Como si tuviera miedo de que me fuera. Una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar mi cabello y la otra sostenía mi cara, acercándome más a él. Me olvide del espacio y me subí entre sus piernas para poder besarlo mejor. Sentía nuestras lágrimas saladas entre nuestros labios mientras el beso se volvía mas apasionado. Apasionado y lleno de amor.

De repente el dejo de besarme como si algo malo hubiera hecho. Lo mire confundida y el cerro sus ojos dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Esa noche murió Bella. Yo no… Yo no puedo hacer esto.

-¿Qué no puedes hacer?

-Bella el amor destruyo a mi madre- dijo volviendo a mirarme a los ojos. –Jure que jamás me enamoraría. El amor te concede el poder de hacer sufrir a los demás.

-No todo es malo Edward. Yo te puedo jurar que mi amor hacia ti no es malo- susurre. Tenía que decírselo.

-Bella…

Volvieron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos –No te merezco. ¿No lo ves? ¿No escuchaste lo que te conté?

-Sí y por eso te amo mucho más. Tú hiciste todo lo que pudiste. Tu madre te lo dijo antes de morir ¡Tu no lo vez! Edward deja ya eso, debes dejarlo para ser feliz. Tu madre te pidió que solo la recordaras para bien. El amor no es malo Edward.

-¿Y si te pierdo también? Jamás había sentido esto Bella. Lo más cercano que había tenido era a mi hermano y a mi madre. Y ahora estas tú, que me haces desear tantas cosas.

-No pienso irme. Sanemos juntos. Debes aprender a perdonar. Sé que todo lo que hizo tu padre estuvo mal, pero tu madre te dijo que él estaba desesperado. Cometió errores, pero no puedes seguir guardando todo ese rencor dentro de ti. Es dañino. También debes perdonar a tu madre Edward. Ella no te abandone- le susurre. Sabía que decirle esto era demasiado. Yo era su psicóloga, yo lo amaba, yo debía abrirle los ojos.

-No lo digas así. Todo suena tan diferente.

-Estoy aquí.

Edward volvió a besarme como antes. –Acompáñame al cementerio.

-Cuando puedas perdónalos todo esto abra acabado.

-Bella. Por favor.

-Está bien, vamos.

Afuera llovía fuertemente. No lo había notado. Hice que Ángela cambiara mi siguiente consulta para más tarde. Compramos un ramo de flores para su madre y un paraguas. Edward sabía perfectamente donde estaba su madre. Junto a su tumba estaba la de su padre. Esta se encontraba descuida y sin flores.

A Edward no le importo la lluvia y dejo caer en la tumba de su madre. Él estaba sufriendo. Por fin había sacado todo lo que tenía guardado. Pronto seria libre. Tome una flor del ramo y la puse sobre la tumba de su padre.

Lo amaba y esperaría hasta que el pudiera sentirlo.

Hola! Esta capitulo ya revela casi todo lo que tiene a Edward así, ya lo dejo salir. Me gusto como quedo al final. Espero también les guste y gracias por leer :)

Facebook: Fanny Stephanie. 

Cam4RP1918: Bella ya tiene decidido lo que hará y no lo quier decepcionar, gracias (:

Teky: Hola! Bella no estaba segura de que hacer, pero Edward cambio todo lo que pensaba al llegar así. Sobre Bree bueno Leo le va a ayudar un poco, estoy esperando un poco mas para que ella abra los ojos. Y muchas gracias, espero no haberte decepcionado con lo que realmente paso, hasta el próximo :D

Janalez: Si Bella dudo con lo que dijo Jacob, pero Edward al llegar de esa forma la hizo cambiar. Bree necesita un buen jalón de orejas jaja, Gracias (:


	17. Feliz día

Capítulo 17: Feliz día.

"Disfrutamos del calor porque hemos conocido el frío, valoramos la luz porque conocemos la oscuridad y comprendemos la felicidad porque hemos conocido la tristeza"

_(Bella Pov)_

Con todo lo que había sucedido en esta corta semana podía pensar fácilmente que lo que tenía frente a mí era un sueño. La época navideña había llegado sin darme cuenta. Solo hasta que Edward lo menciono me di cuenta de que estábamos relativamente cerca de la noche buena. Noche que no era del todo perfecta para los hermanos Cullen.

Ahora estaba aquí rodeada de toda las personas que quería y no podía ser más perfecto. Carlisle y Esme nos habían ofrecido su casa para celebrar la cena de noche buena. Como Edward y Jasper no tenían planes lo invite, estaba tan nerviosa, pero ahora estaba más bien sorprendida al verlos aquí. Edward parecía disfrutar como si realmente no recordara la muerte de su madre.

Al mencionar a Jasper venía en conjunto con Alice, así que mi mejor amiga también estaba aquí. La hermana de Alice estaba donde ella, y con Rosalie Emmett. Todos los amigos reunidos. Por supuesto mi hermana y un amigo que había invitado, me sorprendió no ver a Diego.

Esme estaba encantada con Edward. Llevan tiempo en una charla, y no podía encontrarme más feliz por ver a unas de mis personas favoritas llevarse así.

-Ya es hora de la cena- anuncio Carlisle. Se miraba muy bien, aunque lo notaba más delgado. Nos había dicho que el tratamiento estaba siendo compatible con su cuerpo y esperaba pronto poder eliminar el virus.

La mesa se llenó completamente. Edward estaba a mi lado y del otro mi hermana.

-Que disfruten la cena estoy muy feliz de tener casa llena- dijo Esme antes de comer. Todos agradecimos y comenzamos a servirnos.

Mentiría si dijera que estar tantas personas en la misma mesa no podía a llegar a ser un caos y más con Emmett presente. Unos tenían conversaciones diferentes mientras otros peleaban por la comida (Emmett). No podía evitar reírme con la escena que tenía delante.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- me susurro Edward.

-Ya observaste esta mesa. Es la mejor cena que he tenido- dije sin dudar. Edward me sonrío cálidamente.

-Gracias por invitarnos Bella, de verdad creo que esto me hace mejor.

Después de esa consulta tan complicada que tuvimos, visitamos a su madre y Edward hablo con ella. Se miraba mejor, pero sabía que aún tenía todos esos sentimientos encontrados. Toda la semana había tratado de ser la psicóloga, pero mi lado Bella terminaba saliendo.

-No es nada Edward, me encanta que estés aquí. Tienen que estar todos mis seres queridos.

Edward me miro un poco avergonzado y volvió su vista a la comida. Digamos que Edward últimamente trataba de evadir cualquier cosa romántica que saliera de mi boca. Sabía que era pronto y aunque un te amo no había salido de mi boca, el ya parecía aterrado con la idea.

No estaba segura de que era exactamente, pero justo antes de irse de la consulta me daba un lindo beso. Hoy me había dado uno más apasionado dejándome atontada. Quería hablarle sobre esa estúpida promesa de no enamorarse, pero esperaría. Le daría tiempo.

-¡Bella! Ya despierta y deje de estar soñando con Edward, que lo tienes alado ¡Sucia!- dijo Emmett trayéndome de vuelta.

Gruñí en respuesta avergonzada. Lo de Edward era un secreto o algo así.

-No digas tonterías Em.

-Como digas… Anda pásame la ensalada de allá, pero la de bombones, en este cuerpo no entra comida saludable.

Logre pasarle la ensalada entre risas. Todo parecía ir perfecto.

_(Bree Pov)_

Hoy era un día festivo y fuimos a casa de Carlisle y Esme como cada año. Solo que ahora había casa llena. Para no sentirme tan excluida del grupo llame a Leo y Diego. La familia de Leo estaba en Italia así que no quería que la pasara solo. Nos habíamos mirando dos veces desde que lo perdone. Era genial, pero todas las salidas eran como amigos y seguirán siendo así. Por ahora no estaba lista para volver a dejar que entrara.

-Tu familia es muy divertida- me susurro Leo. ¿Mi familia? Se notaba que no conocía mi historia. Diego aun no llegaba, ya que primero estaría con sus padres.

Debía admitir que Emmett es gracioso y mi hermana parecía tener algo con Edward. Eran como imanes. La cena termino más rápido de lo que esperaba. Todos volvimos a reunirnos en la sala, donde estaba un grande pino decorado de varios colores y por supuesto lleno de regalos.

Me gustaría que mis padres estuvieran aquí.

_(Edward Pov)_

Navidad. Día de reunión familiar. Días después de la muerte de mi madre. Lleva mucho tiempo viendo ese día como una desgracia. Y ahora estaba aquí rodeado de las amistades de mi Bella, sonriendo ¿Qué me hacia esta mujer? Mi hermano sonreía dándole un beso a Alice en la mejilla. Él también estaba feliz de estar aquí.

No podía explicar cómo me sentía. Hace días la había confesado todo a Bella y ella había reaccionado de una manera tan inesperada. Ella había llorado conmigo como si mi dolor lo sintiera, no quería hacerla sufrir, pero ver que para ella yo era tan impórtate se sentía bien. Se sentía bien por primera vez ser importante para alguien.

Lamentablemente luego estaban mis estúpidos miedos. A mi madre le había amado demasiado, fue la mejor mujer para mí, pero al final fallo. Tenía miedo que lo perfecto de Bella se terminara.

-¡Abramos los regalos!- grito Alice emocionada.

Esme y Carlisle eran muy amables, había sido una suerte que Bella los encontrara. Esme tenía todo ese lado maternal que te hacia quererla instantáneamente. Bree era algo distinta, no digo que parecía mala persona, solo un poco más conservadora.

-Yo diré el nombre de cada persona y tendrá que pasar por su regalo.

Alice comenzó a compartir los regalos y cada quien corría feliz como si fuéramos niños. Me sorprendió ver la cantidad de regalos que tenía para mí. Por lo mucho pensé que tendría uno de mi hermano y uno de Bella.

Era muy tonto para eso de los regalos, por eso Bella me había ayudado. Solo no me ayudo en su regalo, ya sería el colmo. No estaba muy seguro sobre que darle así que pensé en algo que necesitara a diario. Le había comprado una pluma con su cuaderno para su consultorio y un collar en forma de corazón con pequeño diamantes. De algo servía haber guardo dinero estos años.

-¡Edward es hermoso! No debiste gastar tanto en mí. No puedo aceptarlo…

Sentí un poco de decepciono con lo que me dijo al final.

-¿Cómo qué no? Ya lo compre y no quiero dárselo a nadie más Bella. Lo compre especialmente para ti.

Bella se mordió el labio nerviosa, tentándome. Quería besarla enfrente de todos. Estaba seguro que Esme, Alice y Jasper ya lo sabían, así que no importaba que lo demás supieran. Unos menos, unos más.

-Muchas gracias Edward ¿Puedes ponérmelo?

Asentí triunfante. Bella me dio la espalda para que pudiera abrochar su nuevo collar sobre su cuello. Le iba perfecto y me hacía sentirla más mía ¡Dios! ¿Qué estaba pensando?

-Bueno mi regalo no es tan genial- me dijo sonrojada mientras me tendía una caja en vuelta en papel decorado con monos de nieves.

Lo abrí lentamente tratando de no demostrar la emoción que sentía. Dentro había unas hojas.

-Um sé que tal vez esto es extraño, pero son las partiduras de una canción de piano que mi padre hizo. Sé que tocas el piano… Y bueno también compre unos boletos para ir a un parque de diversiones. Lo siento son muy tontos mis regalos.

Me quede sin palabras y al parecer Bella tomo mi silencio de manera mala.

-Puedo regresarlo- dijo susurrando mientras tomaba las partiduras. Reaccione.

-¡No!

Bella me miro sorprendida.

-Perdón, quiero decir no quiero que los regreses. Es que me quede sorprendido. Bella no tienes que darme eso, son de tu padre y se cuánto significan para ti.

-Quiero que tú las tengas. Yo no sé tocar el piano así que… Aparte tú eres importarte para mí.

-Gracias Bella, voy a tocarla para ti.

Bella me rodeo en un fuerte abrazo. ¿Sería muy sorpresivo si la besaba ahora?

Decidí arriesgarme y le robe un beso. Escuche la sala llenarse de diferentes sonidos.

-¡Lo sabía! Eddie tenía cara de pícaro- grito Emmett, causando que nos riéramos y tuviéramos que alejarnos.

-Perdón no pude resistirme- le susurre a Bella.

-Creo que ya era hora de que lo supieran. ¿Qué tenemos?

-Algo más que un paciente y una psicóloga- dije bromeando.

-Eres mi todo Edward.

De repente todos se acercaron a felicitarnos y no pude responderle a Bella. Ni siquiera sabía que responder, pero mi corazón latía alocadamente. Feliz día mama donde sea que estés, y gracias por mandarme a esta hermosa mujer.

Hola! Feliz día del padre, hay mamas que hacen el papel de padre también (: Que tengan un bonito día y espero les gustara el capitulo!

Isa28: Si Edward tuvo una vida difícil, gracias (:

Yisicullen25: La verdad yo llore un poco al escribirlo así que entiendo jeje Si Edward tiene que sanar, gracias (:

Janalez: Hola si Bella va a estar con el para ayudarlo, gracias:)

Satorichiva: Hola! Si Edward tendrá que aprender a perdonar, pero va a tener la ayuda de Edward, gracias por comentar :D

Teky: Hola! Que bueno que no (: En este capitulo no hable mucho de Bree para ya tengo algo preparado. Si Edward tuvo muchos problemas de pequeño, pero ahora hablando de ellos tiene que aprender a perdonar con Bella. Tienes razón uno no decide si enamorarse o no :) Muchas gracias hasta el otro :D

Cam4RP1918: Si Edward ha sido muy fuerte. Ahora le queda ese gran paso junto a Bella, que bueno que te gusto, Gracias :)


	18. Algo más

Capítulo 18: Algo más.

"_Confianza es el sentimiento de poder creer en una persona incluso cuando sabemos que mentiríamos en su lugar"_

(Bree Pov)

-Ya deja de jugar con tu helado- lo regañe entre risas, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Leo movía el helado, tratando de mostrare que no se caía.

-Deja de ser amargada Bree- me dijo en el mismo tono que yo.

Estábamos en el parque Hyde Park, era muy grande y bonito. El clima estaba perfecto. La noche de navidad no estuvo mal, todos se la pasaron bien. Al parecer mi hermana tenía una relación amorosa con Edward, pero no hable mucho del tema con ella. Diego llego después de abrir los regalos y se sorprendió mucho al ver a Leo. Fue peor cuando se enteró de quien era.

-¿En qué piensas chica lista?

-En la noche de navidad- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Oh… En cómo casi tu amigo me rompe mi linda cara- dijo engreído.

-Dios cállate, si sigues así voy a arrepentirme de que no te la rompiera.

Bueno si la noche de navidad no estuvo mal, aunque hubo un momento donde todo se salió de control. Diego quería golpearlo porque seguía pensando que Leo tenía algo que ver con Victoria. Por suerte lo calmaron y se lo explique. No estaba contento y menos sabiendo que habíamos quedado bien, pero no iba a cambiar por él.

-En serio Bree ¿No le gustas?

-No.

-¿Cómo lo aseguras?

-De acuerdo no puedo asegurarlo, pero no tiene sentido. Siempre hemos sido muy buenos amigos, él sabe cosas de mi que realmente no me hacen sentir orgullosa. No creo que me encuentre alguien llamativa.

-Odio la competencia, pero no puedo ignorar que tengo una.

-Leo…

-Chica lista eres completamente atractiva, te estas ganando que te quite tu sobrenombre, mejor hazle honor. Aparte de todo lo que me haz contando de ti, recuerdos y eso, Diego está allí.

-Es mi mejor amigo, es un poco obvio.

-Me gustas y no estoy en todas partes- susurro con una sonrisa.

-Idiota- gruñí sonrojada.

-Me gusta cuando te enojas, es sexy.

Molesta me levante y tire mi helado. Deje a Leo y comencé a caminar.

-¡Bree! Espérame- grito. Me alcanzo riendo. Dios le encantaba molestarme.

-Ya perdón, estaba jugando. Pero en serio tal vez deberías prestar atención a las señales que da Diego.

-¿Qué tal si mejor pensamos en qué hacer en año nuevo?

-¿Tu y yo?

-Tú y yo, y mis amigos.

Leo se rio y seguimos caminando hablando de cosas al azar.

(Bella Pov)

-Fue un gusto verlo, espero que todo salga bien la próxima vez- me despedí de mi último paciente de hoy.

_Podemos salir mañana a comer, estoy libre para que no digas nada (: ¿Tú puedes? No quiero más reclamos de mi amigo._

_Bella S._

Le mande el mensaje a Jacob. Decidí no volver a tocar el tema de Edward con él para no tener más conflictos. Ese tema ya lo tenía aclarado.

Prácticamente estábamos en algo más oficial desde la noche de navidad. A todos le pareció bien, aunque me dijeron que no mezclara las horas de trabajo con lo que teníamos, y lo entendía. La pasada consulta salió bien, hable con Edward sobre recuerdos de su infancia. Sin mezclar nada amoroso.

Nunca entendería porque la madre de Edward se comportó de esa manera. El caso de su padre podía ser más usual, la gente caía en vicios por problemas.

Mi celular vibro con dos mensajes.

_¿A quién tengo que agradecerle? Por fin tienes tiempo para mí. Si estoy libre mañana, no te escaparas esta vez._

_Jacob B._

_Ya estoy afuera, espero no tardes, tengo ganas de verte (;_

_Edward C._

Se me escapo una sonrisa. Mi mejor amigo y mi "novio" eran un buen motivo para sonreír. Deje todos los documentos en su lugar y salí de mi consultorio.

-Hasta mañana Ángela.

-Hasta mañana señorita Bella.

Edward estaba recargado en su auto. ¿Cómo podía verse tan perfecto? Su cabello se movía con el viento y su hermosa sonrisa derretía a más de una mujer. Me encanta hacerlo sonreír. Ya había ocultado demasiado era hermosa sonrisa. Ahora solo tenía un miedo, todo estaba yendo perfecto y dicen que la felicidad no dura para siempre…

-Hola bonita psicóloga.

-Oh hola guapo extraño.

Edward me rodeo en un cálido abrazo. –Mi novio puede molestarse- murmure escondiendo mi cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Tienes novio?- pregunto sorprendido.

-Creo.

Sentí mis mejillas arder ¿No éramos novios?

-Wow me siento un poco desilusionado, pensé que estabas libre. Apenas que quería…

Edward beso mi frente con ternura y se acercó a mi oído; -No recuerdo haberlo dicho, espero no me estés engañando- me susurro. Trágame tierra. Acababa de decir que era mi novio ¿y no lo era?

-No, digo estaba siguiéndote el juego, no quise…

Me calle antes de que me revolviera más con mis propias palabras. Edward se río despreocupado.

-¿Por qué no vamos a comer?

Asentí rápidamente, todo por salir de esto. Edward me abrió la puerta del auto, como todo un caballero.

-Mi padre cuando estaba en sus cinco sentidos no era tan malo. Al menos me enseño a ser un caballero con una hermosa dama.

Me sorprendió escuchar eso. Sabía que en el fondo Edward no odiaba a su padre.

-Me alegro, estoy segura que te enseño mucho más. Ahora mismo eres un hombre increíble.

Edward negó con la cabeza y puso el auto en marcha. Pusimos un poco de música, dejando que quitara el silencio del carro. La segunda canción que comenzó era la misma que cantamos en el viaje. Lo mire con una sonrisa cómplice y comenzamos a cantar la canción de mana.

No tenía idea de a dónde íbamos. Solo fui consciente de que llegamos cuando detuvo el auto. Era un lindo restaurante junto al rio.

-¿Te parece bien?

-No.

Edward me miro con pánico.

-Me parece perfecto- dije riendo.

-Dios Bella… No juegues con un corazón viejo.

-Ando viejito vamos a comer.

Me ayudo a bajar del auto y caminamos de la mano al restaurante.

-Espero que no sea formal, no venga vestida para la ocasión.

-Tranquila. No es formal.

Edward pidió una mesa para dos y la camarera nos guio con una sonrisa, una sonrisa dedicada para "mi" Edward. El restaurante era sencillo, pero elegante. Tenía una decoración colorida. Pequeñas luces colgaban del techo y la vista del lago era fantástica. No dieron una mesa junto a la ventana.

-¿Cómo supiste de este lugar? Espero no fuera por las anteriores.

-¿Las anteriores?

-Ya sabes… Citas, novias o lo que sea.

Edward río ligeramente.

-Creo que aclaramos que eres la primera. Honestamente investigue en internet- dijo un poco avergonzado. Me toco reír.

-De acuerdo voy a creer eso.

La comida estuvo deliciosa. Hablamos de todo un poco y al terminar Edward me invito a caminar alrededor del lago.

-¿Entonces esta puede considerarse como la primera cita?

-Creo que sí.

Edward me pego más a su cuerpo, para poder dejar un dulce beso en mi cuello.

-Vamos a subir a ese barco- dijo señalando un pequeño barco que estaba a punto de partir. Era uno de esos barcos turísticos que te dan una vuelta el lago, claro no completo.

-¿Si? Eh vivido siempre en Londres y nunca me he subido a un barco- admití.

-Yo una vez. Estaba solo, para mi novedad. Ni siquiera recuerdo porque estaba fuera, y solo se me ocurrió subir al barco. Pensaba muchas cosas…

Su tono de voz cambio un poco.

-Esas cosas ya no importan- dije tomando su cara con mis manos. Me estire para alcanzar sus dulces labios. Edward no dudo en responderme el beso. Lento y profundo.

-Vamos al barco, nos va a dejar- dijo contra mis labios. Causándome cosquillas -¿Qué?

-Se siente extraño hablar con tus labios pegados a los míos- dije entre risas. Edward movía su boca trabándome.

-A mí me gusta- dijo jalando mi labio con sus dientes. ¡Au! me estaba mordiendo. Rápido se alejó riendo.

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi inocente Edward?

Edward tomo mi mano y me jalo hacia el barco. –Es su culpa señorita psicóloga.

Logro convencerme de subir al barco. Ahora estábamos en agua con el viento pegando en nuestras caras. Mi cabello era un desastre.

-Justo a tiempo. Pronto comenzara el atardecer.

-Genial- conteste emocionada.

-Se siente bien compartir las cosas contigo.

-También me gusta cómo se siente.

Recargue mi cabeza en su hombro, admirando el paisaje.

-Bella…

-Edward- lo emite riendo.

-Mi pequeña chistosa eh.

-Solo un poquito.

-Quería preguntarte algo.

-Adelante. Oh mira ya está atardeciendo.

-Si es lindo, pero tengo algo mejor a mi lado.

Sentí que mis mejillas volvieron a arder.

-Debí hacerlo antes, pero no quería que fuera tan típico y ahora aquí parece mejor ¿Quieres ser mi novia? Sé que no soy el mejor partido y que tengo muchos problemas, pero Bella por ti soy capaz de dejarlos.

-Edward eres el mejor partido.

Había pensando en bromear, pero no era el momento. Él estaba hablando con sentimiento.

-Claro que quiero. Técnicamente lo asumí antes de que me preguntaras- conteste avergonzada.

-Por eso me encantas... Ya sabes lo que hare antes de actuar.

-Espero siempre saberlo. No quiero equivocarme contigo.

-Te quiero- susurro y junto nuestros labios. Por fin lo había dicho.

Hola! Bueno ya al fin novios(: Espero les gustara el capitulo y nos vemos en el próximo. Por cierto alguien me puede recomendar un libro?, tengo ganas de leer algo de fantasía. Gracias por los favoritos!

_**Isa28:** Gracias, si es hermoso (:_

_**Yisicullen25:** Si ya era hora, gracias y ya le contesto por fin :)_

_**Satorichiva:** Hola! Si todos estuvieron reunidos en la cena, que bueno que te gustaron los regalos. Lo de Bree y Diego es un poco mas complicado y ya por fin Edward lo dijo, gracias :D_

_**Teky:** Hola! Ya en este capitulo hablan de lo que tienen. Si Emmett es único :p Leo no es malo pero le gusta Bree, y para Diego eso no es bueno. Carlisle va avanzando, aunque aun quedan sorpresas, muchas gracias como siempre (: Hasta el próximo!_

_**Janalez:** Hola! Si tuvieron una buena noche que bueno que te gusto, gracias :)_

_**Cam4RP1918:** Que bien que te gusto :) En este capitulo ya hablo mas de sus sentimientos, saber que les gusta me hace escribir mas, gracias a ti :D_


	19. Inseguridades

Capítulo 19: Inseguridades.

"_Es tan grande el daño que hace al hombre la inseguridad, que llega un momento en el que cambia su personalidad"_

"_No hay mayor temor que la inseguridad de uno mismo"_

_(Bella Pov)_

No lo podía creer. Todo se sentía como un sueño. Yo novia de Edward. No estaba segura que tan listos estábamos para esto, pero por ahora se sentía bien. Haríamos lo correcto.

-Tierra llamando a Bella- me susurro al oído. Sentí mis mejillas arder.

-Aquí estoy.

-Te perdí por un momento ¿Dónde estaba mi psicóloga?

-Pensando- admití avergonzada.

-¿En?

-Ti.

-¿Ti?

-En ti. Ya no te hagas el que no sabes- dije sonrojada.

-Um tal vez, pero la verdad me gusta escucharlo.

Sonreí como una tonta. Una tonta enamorada. Ya que más daba, él me había dicho que me quería. No pararía hasta escuchar un te amo de sus labios. Tenía mucho en que trabajar.

-Te quiero.

-Es increíble. Yo también y no encuentro ninguna explicación lógica, psicóloga- dijo acariciando mi mejilla. Edward me roba otro beso. Me gustaba esa nueva costumbre.

-Lamentablemente ya debo marcharme.

-No- dije como niña pequeña abrazándolo más fuerte. Edward río.

-Es tarde, tu hermana no debe tarde en llegar. No creo que le haga mucha gracia verme aquí.

-Pero te vez bonito en mi departamento, parases parte de la decoración- bromee.

-Bueno la decoración no habla, entonces tendré que estar aquí sentado calladito.

-No tengo problema.

Me acerque de nuevo a él y comencé a llenar su cara de besos. Edward apretaba los labios tratando de no reírse. Cuando mordí su mejilla no soporto más y dejo salir una carcajada.

-Wow mi decoración se ríe- dijo fingiendo asombro.

-No es justo. Me mordiste. Puedo demandarte por violencia en la relación.

-Pero me quieres mucho y no lo harás.

Edward se voltio, haciéndome creer que lo estaba pensando. Se miraba como una estatua, una muy perfecta.

-Solo porque te quiero, pero…

Le hice un puchero.

-Solo tienes que darme un beso a cambio y te perdono esa mordida.

Ni siquiera lo dude y me lance sobre él. No lo esperaba y callo del sillón por el impulso, logrando también tirarme. Si ya estábamos en suelo que más daba. Parecía un chango trepándome en Edward para llegar a sus labios. Aunque el reía sin parar. Hasta que hice que sus labios se ocuparan de otra cosa.

Edward dejo de jugar y con una mano comenzó a dejar pequeñas y tiernas caricias en mi espalda. Mis manos ya estaban enredadas en su cabello. Debía admitir que era mi perdición. Tal vez podía rapar a Edward y no sería lo mismo ¿Quería a Edward a su cabello? Dios ¿Qué estaba pensando? Quería a Edward, junto con el cabello claro.

Edward siguió dejando caricias por mi espalda, para luego pasar a mis brazos, hasta llegar a mi cintura. Trata de hacer lo mismo, quería que sintiera. Ya que era una muy buena sensación.

Cuando comencé a acariciar su brazo Edward se alejó dejándome confundida. Lo mire extrañada, con la respiración irregular debido a la sección de besos.

-Debería irme.

-¿Hice algo malo?

Edward me miro por unos segundos en silencio.

-No. Tonterías mías, debo irme Bella.

-Espero verte mañana en la consulta.

-Allí estaré- dijo mientras me daba un beso rápido y se ponía de pie. –Adiós.

Lo acompañe hasta puerta y espere hasta que saliera. ¿Qué diablos había pasado? ¿Fue demasiado? Tonta Bella. Tal vez pensó que te querías propasar. ¿Yo? Bueno la mujer también puede.

Mañana le preguntaría. Deje mis pensamientos aun lado y prendí el televisor. Esperaría que llegara Bree para ir a dormir.

_(Bree Pov)_

-Ya Diego.

Diego seguía ignorándome mirando el televisor. Lleva diez minutos insistiendo para que me hablara de nuevo.

-De verdad Diego, no hay nada entre Leo y yo. Te lo diría.

Nada.

-De acuerdo ya me canse. Me iré.

Tome mi bolso y me puse de pie. Por fin Diego despego los ojos de la pantalla.

-No te vayas pequeña.

Lo fulmine con la mirada.

-He perdido toda mi noche rogándote.

En la mañana fui con Leo al parque y cancele mis planes con Diego. Cuando llegue a compensar el tiempo perdido él se puso sus moños, ignorándome.

-Ya está bien. Te perdono- dijo mientras le daba unos golpes al sillón, en signo de que me sentara ahí.

-Que considerado.

Me senté junto a él. Lo mire con reproche.

-Eso sí que no señorita. Tú me votas a mí y al final te haces la ofendida. El único ofendido aquí soy yo.

-Ya estoy aquí. Ya dije lo siento ¿Podemos dejar de estar ofendidos?

-Está bien.

Diego me jalo hacia él y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Diego- renegué.

-Te encanta tienes que admitirlo.

Negué con la cabeza. Estuve con Diego hasta que se hizo tarde. Bella seguía despierta cuando llegue a casa.

-Hola ¿Dónde estabas?- me pregunto.

-Salí en la mañana con Leo y en la tarde fui a ver a Diego.

Bella hizo una cara sorprendida.

-¿Dos?

-¿Dos?- le hice la misma pregunta confundida.

-¿Te gusta Leo?

Por un momento estuve a punto de sonrojarme, pero lo soporte.

-No. Es solo mi amigo.

-¿Y Diego?

¿Diego gustarme? Ni siquiera soportaba sus muestras de cariños. Aunque mis traicioneros recuerdos me recordaron ese beso. Solo fue un favor.

-¿Por qué tiene que gustarme alguno?- pregunte un poco molesta.

-Porque eres una muy linda muchacha, que ya estás en la edad de querer una relación. No veo lo malo Bree.

-Por favor no trates de alagarme.

Bella suspiro.

-Aparte no porque tú hallas comenzando una relación significa que todos tengamos que tener una. Luego con un paciente ¿No es un poco extraño?

Bella no respondió rápidamente como antes.

-Piensa lo que quieras Bree.

Esta conversación no iba a llegar a ningún lugar. Mejor me fui a dormir a mi habitación.

_(Bella Pov)_

Mañana seria la celebración de año nuevo. Alice como siempre ya tenía algo planeado. Por suerte en esos planes estaba incluido Edward.

Ya habíamos celebrado navidad juntos no haría mal también recibir juntos el año nuevo. El ruido del teléfono me desconcentro.

-¿Qué sucede Ángela?- conteste.

-Edward ya está aquí.

-Dile que pase- deje el teléfono en su lugar y arregla los papeles que tenía en la mesa. Había olvidado por completo la consulta con Edward.

Edward entro.

-Hola.

-Hola- me dijo con una sonrisa. –Lamento lo de la otra noche- continuo mientras se sentaba.

-Está bien, aunque si me gustaría saber que sucedió.

-Creo que un tengo que superar algunas cosas Bella- dijo con una mueca. Sentí una opresión en el pecho.

-¿Qué cosas? ¿Hay algo que no me has contado?

-No, creo que te he dicho todo. Es solo que… Bella me doy pena. Estoy lleno de cicatrices y de mierda en la cabeza, y de repente tú quieras estar conmigo como si nada de eso existiera.

-Edward esas cicatrices van a desaparecer con el tiempo, es algo superficial y tu cabeza no está llena de mierda lo sé, me consta.

-¿Y que si un día mira la verdad y me dejas?

-Puedes dejar de pensar eso. No voy a irme Edward. Te quiero de verdad, sé que tus experiencias te hacen pensar que puede pasar, pero no, te lo he dicho antes.

-Lo ves… Ya debes estar cansada de repetírmelo.

-Edward- lo dije con otro tono para que notara que iba en serio. –No es así. La inseguridad es algo que se puede quitar. Por eso estas aquí, vamos a quitar esos pequeños defectos que te hacen sentir así. Yo también tengo defectos, y no dudo que los descubras pronto.

-Amaría tus defectos.

-¿Y entonces que te hace pensar que yo no puedo amar tus defectos?

Edward se quedó en silencio. Al parecer había dicho las palabras correctas. Después de unos segundos, se formó una sonrisa en el rostro de Edward.

-De acuerdo, fue buena esa. Gracias por regresármela.

Le correspondí la sonrisa.

-Entonces el día de hoy vamos a hablar sobre nuestros defectos.

-Me parece bien psicóloga.

-Antes de ponerme profesional ¿Iras mañana verdad?- dije tratando de poner cara tierna.

-No es necesaria esa cara, aunque te veas hermosa. Allí estaré por ti Bella.

-Gracias. Te daría un beso ahora, pero no es correcto.

Edward me miro de una forma picara. Corrió hasta mi asiento y me dio un beso. Un beso muy bueno. Sentí sus labios moverse sobre los míos tratando de marcar el ritmo. Su lengua rozo mi labio, pidiendo permiso. Me gustaba este Edward menos inseguro. Le di acceso y su lengua comenzó a jugar con la mía. Demasiado acogedor.

Tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de aire, y Edward volvió a correr a su asiento. Mirándome con un brillo especial.

-Empecemos psicóloga.

Sonreí cómplice.

Hola! Muchas gracias por todas las recomendaciones de libros, tengo que hacer una lista para poder leer todos, pero tratare (: Espero les gustara este capitulo, ya vendrá mas, pronto, gracias (: Y me dio mucho gusto que comentara nueva gente, Bienvenidos ;)

_**Thequeenredforever:** Gracias, saliendo un poco de tema, me gusta mucho la foto que tienes (: Ahora si, jaja, si Bree esta ciega. La verdad he escuchado mucho de cumbres borrascosas, gracias por la recomendacion, voy a ponerlo en mi lista para leerlo (:_

_**Yisicullen25:** Gracias que bueno que te gusto la cita :)_

_**AnnsC:** La verdad leí el primero, pero me desilusiono un poco que fueran medios hermanos y la deje, después hice un poco de trampa y me salte libros para leer cuando estuvieran juntos de nuevo, pero creo que seria bueno leerla completa, gracias (:_

**_Fantwilight1: _**_Wow muchas gracias, que bueno que te gusta :D_

**_Satorichiva: _**_Hola! Si ya va mejorando, y en este capitulo también Edward sigue haciendo cosas para mejor aunque le entre el miedo. Si Diego no esta contento pero quiere mucho a Bree, y tiene miedo de decirle porque sabe que Bree es terca._

**_Isa28: _**_Que bueno que te gusto, y que se te halla hecho romántico, gracias (: _

**_Teky: _**_Hola! Jaja si, se que estoy haciendo esperar mucho, pero tengo algo preparado para Diego y Bree :) Si todo bien con Bella y Edward, aunque el siga teniendo algunos miedos, gracias y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :D__  
_

**_Lu Ransom R: _**_Hola (: Creo que si es la primera vez que comentas, gracias. La verdad es que siempre va a haber una inquietud en las relaciones, pero no debemos dejar pasar las oportunidades, si utilice esa frase, pero al final demostrar que la vida de vueltas. Que bueno que te gusta y también mucho amor y suerte para ti, gracias :D_

**_Janalez: _**_Si ya novios, la verdad no concentre mucho la historia en esa comida con Jacob, pero ya saldrá Jacob. Gracias:) __  
_

**_BellsAMCullen: _**_Aw jaja que bueno que te gusto, no concentre la historia en Jacob, pero ya regresara. Gracias :D_

**_cam4RP1918: _**_Hola! Jaja yo no pensaría que estas loca :p Que bueno que te emociono (: Si ya las cosas se van acomodando entre Bella y Edward, falta Bree que abra los ojos, gracias :)_


	20. Propósitos

Capitulo 20: Propósitos.

"_Fin de año no es ni un fin ni principio, sino una marcha, con todo la sabiduría que la experiencia puede inculcar en nosotros"_

_(Bree Pov)_

Me sentía extraña en un vestido color rosa, era lo que Kate me había obligado usar. No acostumbraba a "organizar salidas" pero no quería volver a pegarme a Bella y sus amigos. Es la noche del famoso año nuevo y todo mundo está como loco. ¿Qué tenía de especial? Es otro día más, simplemente mañana comenzaría de nuevo Enero y otra fecha.

-Lista- dijo Kate asomándose por su puerta. Estábamos en su casa esperando a Diego y a Garrett. Leo había viajado a Italia para celebrar con su familia. Saldríamos a un bar, nada especial. Lo peor sería el montón de personas que habría también.

-Chicas llegaron sus parejas- grito la madre de Kate. ¿Nuestras parejas? De acuerdo.

-Vamos má.

Tome mi bolso y seguí a Kate. Diego y Garrett estaban esperándonos de pie. Debía admitir que se miraban guapos. Diego me sonrió.

-Hola pequeña.

-Hola guapo- dije en broma. Diego sonrío más.

-Ya era hora de que lo notaras- dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla como saludo. Salude al igual a Garrett. Iríamos en su carro. Por lo tanto me toco en el asiento trasero con Diego.

-Cada vez estoy más sorprendido. Bree saliendo, de noche, la noche de año nuevo y conmigo, wow.

-Cállate tonto. Me voy a arrepentir de haberte invitado.

-¿Invitarías a Leo?

-Diego…

-¿Cómo es que el entro tan rápido y yo llevo años siendo tu amigo?

-No es igual. Nadie te supera Diego.

-Es peor. Ha logrado más de lo que yo.

-No es verdad. Tu sabes todo, el no. Deja ya eso.

Diego se movió incomodo a mi lado.

-¿Chicos supieron lo del profesor de historia?- pregunto Kate, logrando cambiar el tema. Supongo que noto que la conversación acá no iba muy bien.

Después de diez minutos llegamos al bar, el tráfico estaba insoportable. Había mucho ambiente, la música sonaba a todo volumen y las personas bailaban. Solos, acompañados, en grupos, en parajes, había de todo. Caminamos entre las personas para poder llegar a una mesa al fondo. Al menos aquí podíamos mantener una conversación sin gritar por el ruido de la música.

-¿Quieren algo?- pregunto Garrett.

-Yo quiero un brandi- respondió mi amiga.

-Diego tráeme lo mismo que tu- respondí mirándolo. La verdad no sabía que pedir. No me gustaba tomar. Diego y Garrett se fueron por las bebidas.

-¿Qué estaba pasando en el carro?- pregunto curiosa Kate.

-Nada, solo Diego ha actuado celoso últimamente.

-Mm… ¿Qué hay con Leo?

-No hay nada con Leo, somos amigos. Es verdad que le gusto y un tiempo me gustaba, pero ahora mismo solo veo como amigo. Él lo sabe, así que tenemos una linda amistad- explique.

-¿Y Diego?

-¿Qué hay con Diego?

-Vamos Bree no te hagas, sabes a que me refiero.

Suspire.

-Diego siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo, eso es imposible.

-No lo es. Yo era mejor amiga de Garrett y míranos.

-Eres Kate- dije bromeando.

-De verdad Bree. ¿Al menos te llama la atención?

-Sería una mentira si dijera que no es guapo, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Nada.

-¡Lo ves te gusta!

Estaba a punto de negarlo cuando llegaron los chicos con las bebidas. Diego se acercó.

-Solo es cerveza. Por cierto lamento lo del carro. Tienes razón soy un tonto.

-Ya no importa Diego, mejor disfrutamos la última noche del año. ¿Cuál es tu propósito?

-Creo que por fin lo decidí. Este nuevo año no dejare ir a la persona que quiero.

Mire confundida a Diego. ¿Quería a alguien? Sabía que un día llegaría esto, que él tuviera una pareja, pero no creí que fuera tan pronto. Era extraño y me daba rabia que alguien pudiera robarme su cariño.

-Oh.

Diego río. -¿Y el tuyo?

-Sacar buenas calificaciones, realmente no lo pensé.

-No es tan malo.

Estuvimos un rato bebiendo y hablando. Hasta que Kate y Garrett se fueron a bailar.

-Creo que te hice adicta a la cerveza.

-Que exagerado es mi segunda.

-Sí, pero no te gustaba.

-Bueno solo es para pasar el rato.

-¿Vamos a bailar?

Lo mire insegura ¿Bailar yo? Diego se puso de pie y tomo mi mano. –Deja de pensar tanto- me susurro al oído causando que me estremeciera.

Bailar alado de Diego no era tan malo.

_(Bella Pov)_

-Ya basta Alice- le dije quitándole la botella.

-¿Puedes creerlo? Jazz enojado conmigo ¡En año nuevo! ¡Que se vaya al infierno!

Decía mi pobre amiga borracha. La noche había salido un poco distinta a lo que había imaginado. Estábamos en una club todos, animados. Hasta que Jasper y Alice habían comenzado a pelear en público. Todo se debía a que una mujer se le insinuó a Jasper, Alice se puso furiosa y él le dijo que era una celosa compulsiva al igual que compradora. La cosa termino tan mal que Alice le aventó el anillo de compromiso.

Habíamos decidido mejor salir del club. Ahora estábamos en mi casa. Alice tomo la primera botella que vio y se encerró en mi habitación.

-Vamos Alice deberías hablar con él.

-¡No! Que se vaya con la rubia.

Rodee los ojos. Lleva mucho insistiendo con una Alice borracha. Para mi salvación alguien toco la puerta.

-Si es Jasper dile que me morí ¡Igual que nuestro amor!

Me aguante las ganas de reír. Tal vez debería grabarla. Al abrir me encontré con Edward. Ni siquiera habíamos tenido el tiempo suficiente hoy juntos. Apenas comenzaba a disfrutar a su lado la noche cuando la pelea lo arruino. Edward nunca había asistido a un club y estaba un poco incómodo, pero poco a poco fue soltándose. Dios como odiaba que hubieran peleado mi cuñado y mi amiga.

-¿Cómo van las cosas alla adentro?

-Fatal.

-Logre convencer a Jasper de que hable con Alice. Creo que lo mejor será encerrarlos en tu habitación hasta que se reconcilien.

-Buena idea amor- dije dándole un pequeño beso. –Ahora salgo.

Cerré la puerta y camine de nuevo junto a Alice.

-Era Edward, necesita que le diga dónde está el baño ahora vuelvo.

Eso había sonado terrible, por suerte estaba borracha y no lo notaria. Alice asintió. Salí de la habitación y Jasper esperaba afuera.

-Suerte.

Dejamos a los tortolos dentro de la habitación. Emmett, Rosalie, Jane y Alec la pareja estaban en mi sala. Habia ido por botanas y bebidas.

-¿Qué es eso?

Emmett tenía un pequeño sombrero con un letrero de año nuevo, fue cuando note que también tenían mucha decoración para nuestra mini reunión de anoche nuevo.

-Bueno esto es mejor que nada.

_-¡Bella!_ ¿Qué dices? Esto es mejor que todo ¡Música maestro!

Alec encendió la radio. Pronto mi casa se convirtió en un salón de fiesta. Al menos no habíamos perdido el espíritu fiestero. Sentí a Edward abrazarme por detrás.

-Te han robado mucho de mi lado esta noche.

-Lo sé, no me gusta. Yo quiero estar contigo- dije girándome para poder quedar frente a frente. Puse mis manos en su cuello.

-Creo que ya tengo un nuevo propósito de año nuevo.

-A sí… ¿Cuál es?

-No dejar que nadie te separe de mi lado- dijo uniendo nuestras frentes.

-Me gusta. Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti guapo.

Edward se río y unió nuestros labios. No importaba donde, ni como estuviera celebrando esta noche, lo importante era con quien. Cada vez estaba más segura de donde quería estar.

_Hola! Perdón salí de nuevo de vacaciones inesperadas y no pude subir capitulo el sábado pasado. Ya viene lo bueno, esperen dos capítulos mas para la acción (: Gracias por esperar y por los favoritos (:_

_**Thequeenredforever: **Si gracias, ya lo voy a comenzar a leer. Bueno aquí ya va a comenzar algo entre Bree y Diego, pronto (:  
_

**_Satorichiva:_**_ Hola! Si Diego la pasado mal, pero ya cambio su forma de pensar. Si Edward aun no deja todo atrás, pero lo intenta, Gracias :D_****

**_Teky: _**_Hola! Si tienes razón Bree tiene ciertos problemas con su comportamiento, pero Diego esta dispuesto a ayudarla al igual que Bella. Aun la falta a Edward, pero ha mejorado desde el inicio, gracias nos leemos en el próximo (:  
_

_**Janalez: **Hola, gracias que bueno que te gusta su relación y como va cambiando:)  
_

**_BellsAMCullen: _**_Jajaa si Jacob debería tener cuidado ahora entonces. Tienes razón, pero ya Diego se dio cuenta y su propósito sera decirle lo que siente, muchas gracias :)_


	21. Perdón

Capítulo 21: Perdón.

"_Perdonar es el valor de los valientes. Solamente aquel que es bastante fuerte para __  
__perdonar una ofensa, sabe amar"_

_(Bella Pov)_

Acababa de terminar mi primera consulta del día. Tenía muchas cosas que planear ya que el cumpleaños de Bree se acercaba. Siempre le había gustado que su cumpleaños fuera en Enero para recibir más regalos, claro cuando era pequeña. Desde la muerte de mis padres no habíamos vuelto a celebrar su cumpleaños a lo grande, por lo mucho un pastel y aun así no le agradaba.

Esperaba este año todo fuera diferente, estábamos creciendo y superando la muerte de nuestros padres. Por eso se me ocurrió junto con Esme hacer una fiesta sorpresa.

Deje la pequeña lista de cosas que debía comprar a un lado. Mi paciente favorito estaba por llegar. Antes se retrasaba en llegar o ni siquiera llegaba y ahora estaba cinco minutos antes. Edward cambio demasiado.

Justo a tiempo escuche el teléfono sonar, Ángela avisándome que Edward estaba aquí. Edward entro con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Hola psicóloga.

-Hola Edward ¿Por qué tan sonriente? ¿De qué me perdí?

Edward trato de dejar de sonreír, pero al tratar le daba más risa y termino con una carcajada haciéndome reír también.

Si la noche de año nuevo había sido completamente distinta a lo que habíamos planeado. Ahora Alice estaba avergonzada con todos por haber arruinado la salida. Resulto que al estar discutiendo en mi habitación con Jasper vomito mi cama y termino dormida en el escusado. El pobre Jasper se tragó su enojo y le tuvo que ayudar.

No pude dormir en mi habitación gracias al fuerte olor que dejo Alice. Emmett perdió la cabeza muy pronto en alcohol, junto con Rosalie para sorpresa de todos. Edward se apiado de mí y me invito a su casa.

-Flash Back-

_-¿Qué mejor que empezar el año en mi casa, junto a mi novia?- me dijo Edward abriendo la puerta de su departamento. _

_-¿Qué te de un beso?- dije preguntando de la misma forma que él. Edward me sonrió. _

_-Si tienes razón. _

_Me acerque a él y le di un rápido beso. Edward me miro haciendo un puchero, yo solo me encogí de hombros haciéndome la despistada. Era la primera vez que entraba y necesitaba mirarlo atentamente. Era sencillo de color blanco y negro. Supongo que iba a juego con los dos hombres solteros que vivían aquí. Tenía todo lo necesario, pero no cosas de más. _

_-Digamos que ni Jasper, ni yo nos hemos tomado el tiempo para decorar- me dijo al mirar como inspeccionaba su departamento._

_-Está bien. Solo son dos hombres en su etapa rebelde- bromee. _

_**-**__¿Quieres dormir en la habitación de Jasper? O puedo dejarte la mía…_

_Sentí mis mejillas arder._

_-Prefiero la tuya, pero contigo dentro. _

Nunca había estado tan nerviosa como esa noche. Edward acepto mi loca idea, al final ya habíamos dormido juntos antes en la cabaña. Estaba rodeada por sus brazos tratando de dormir, pero era la primera noche de Enero, un día para celebrar. Decidí ser menos penosa esa noche y comencé a besarlo. No buscaba nada realmente, solo quería más tiempo en los labios de Edward. Todo iba bien. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo y las mías el suyo, pero cuando aparte su camisa de nuestro camino las cosas cambiaron.

Edward odiaba mirar sus cicatrices.

-Flash Back-

_-Creo que deberíamos dormir- susurro con la voz un tanto agitada. Había roto el beso y estábamos tratando de encontrar el aire que nos hacía falta. Nunca me había besado así. _

_-¿Por qué?- pregunte insegura. Edward jalo la cobija y se cubrió el pecho. _

_-Bella… Ya lo habíamos hablado. _

_Fue como si mi cerebro se hubiese prendido de nuevo. Era psicóloga debía comprender estas cosas, pero estando en sus brazos me olvida de todo. _

_-Sí, y ya había dicho que amo tus defectos. _

_Edward se movió incómodo. _

_-No hagamos esto de nuevo. _

_-No quiero hacer nada. Solo quiero estar contigo, que no tengas miedo de esto- dije señalándonos. _

_-No tengo miedo. _

_-Edward…_

_Nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos. Solo entraba la luz de las calles. Edward acerco sus labios de nuevo a mi mejilla y me beso tiernamente. _

_-Independientemente de esto, también me gustaría que fuese especial. _

_Sentí mis mejillas volver a arder. _

_-No estaba intentando… ya sabes, llegar a, no era eso- dije nerviosa. Ni yo misma me había entendido. _

_-Oh._

_Ahora fue el turno de Edward de sonrojarse._

_-Pero…_

_-¿Pero?_

_Lo mejor era dejar de hablar. Me volví a acercar a él y comencé a besarlo con pasión. Lo deje atrapado debajo de mí. Tome su mano y la alce para poder alcanzar sus cicatrices. _

_-Pero hoy solo quiero que sientas como amo tus defectos. Déjame quererte. _

_-Bella- dijo medio gimiendo. Seguí el recorrido por su pecho. Besaba cada pequeña marca que miraba._

Edward me había permitido demasiado esa noche. Aún era una chica virgen de veinticuatro años, pero había aprendido otras formas de amar junto a Edward. Creo que ya no tenía problema con que mirara su pecho.

-¿Bella?

-Lo siento- dije sonrojada volviendo a la realidad. Edward me sonrió, como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos.

-Me gustaría saber que tanto piensa mi psicóloga.

-No sería bueno que supieras lo sucia que tiene la mente tu psicóloga- medio bromee. Edward se movió en su lugar.

-No me tientes.

-Deberíamos comenzar.

-¿Qué es esa lista?

-Edward. Ya deja de distraerme. Sabes que es la lista de las cosas que necesito para el cumpleaños de Bree, como si no la hubieras leído.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a comprarlas?

-Si me dejas comenzar con la consulta sí.

Edward hizo una mueca.

-¿Volviste a visitar la tumba de tu madre?

-Sí.

-¿Y a tu padre?

-No.

-Cuéntame más de como era antes de caer en el alcohol.

-Bella sé que realmente crees que esto va a ayudar, pero no lo creo amor.

-Señor Cullen espero que pueda ayudarme con esto de verdad. Cuénteme lo que sea, hasta el más pequeño detalle. Y por favor no me llame amor me apena.

Edward me miro con una mueca. Sabía que no le agradaba que hiciera estas cosas, pero debíamos seguir adelante con sus reales consultas. No debía mezclar mis sentimientos o terminaría haciendo lo que él quisiera.

Llevamos diez minutos intentándolo. Me había contado algunas cosas, pero no quitaba su mala cara.

-¿De verdad crees que dejo de quererlos?

-Yo jamás lastimaría a alguien que amo.

-El alcohol hace que pierdes el sentido.

-Entonces no tomaría.

-Era una situación distinta.

-¿Por qué tratas de defenderlo? Deja de tratar que el quede bien.

-No es lo que busco Edward.

-Eso parece Bella, solo estas justificándolo ¿Me perdonarías si te golpeara?

Me quede en silencio observándolo. Aquí estaban las grandes complicaciones de tener una relación con mi paciente.

-¡Lo ves! Te quedas callada porque no lo harías Bella y que bueno, mi madre hizo mal al perdonarlo. ¿Por qué tengo que perdonarlo yo? Aparte esta muerte que importa ya.

-Importa porque sigue afectándote. Tú no eres como el Edward, yo sé que jamás me golpearías.

-¡Eso pensábamos de mi padre!

-¿De qué hablamos ahora? ¿Tienes miedo a ser como él?

Edward se levantó furioso.

-¿Y qué pasaría? Llevo su sangre para mi desgracia. Tal vez lo mejor sería alejarme y pudrirme solo.

-¿Qué diablos?- no lo soporte y también me puse de pie. -¿Cuándo esta conversación se volvió entre tú y yo? ¿Alejarte?

-Maldición Bella.

-Maldición tu Edward. ¿Por qué quieres arruinar algo que está bien?

-Porque nunca nada va bien sin complicaciones. No lo miras, porque siempre eres quien busca lo positivo, pero mi realidad no es así Bella.

-¿Entonces que soy? ¿La Bella fantasiosa? ¿Alguien que no vive en la realidad?

-Nunca quise ofenderte, no me referencia a eso.

-Solo quiero que abras los ojos. Edward tu eres quien decides ser, lo que haya hecho tu padre fue su decisión, no viene en tu sangre. Tienes que aprender a perdonar para seguir, pero no quiero esto. Que siempre estés atormentándote pensando que vas a hacerme daño. Si yo te hago más mal, prefiero alejarme yo.

-Ahora tú quieres alejarte. ¡Al diablo todo!- dijo dándose la vuelta.

-¡Edward!

Se detuvo antes de salir. Una lágrima se había escapado de mi ojo.

-No te vayas, no así.

Edward volteo hacia mí. Su reacción cambio al ver que lloraba.

-Lo siento- susurro. Se acercó a mí y limpio mis lágrimas. –No quería hacerte llorar. Lo ves no soy bueno.

-Si lo eres, solo no dejes que el miedo gane- dije abrazándolo. Edward acaricio mi cara con ternura.

-No debemos mezclar las cosas así.

-Lo siento, pero lo odio. Odio tener que contarlo como si fueras una extraña. Eres mi Bella, quiero decírtelo a ti, a nadie más.

-Sera nuestro secreto- le susurre sonriendo.

-Sí.

Me beso con delicadeza, dejándome saborear sus labios lentamente. –No te vayas. No quiero que te vayas, siempre quédate a resolver las cosas.

-Te das cuenta como el amor te hace más débil.

-Tal vez tengas razón en eso, pero me gusta. Yo quiero esto ¿Tú no?

-Solo no quiero que este amor termine destrozándonos de alguna manera. No soportaría hacerte daño Bella.

-Entonces solo no te hagas daño a ti y yo estaré bien.

-Dios, no tienes idea de cuánto te quiero.

-Si es tanto como yo, puede que la tenga. Aprenderemos a amar sin lastimarnos. Te quiero y te perdono por esto.

-¿Me perdonas?

-Siempre. ¿Tú me perdonas a mí?

-¿De qué Bella? Me he perdido.

-Yo también dije cosas que te lastiman. Siempre hay que saber perdonar y pedir perdón. Te aseguro que las cosas serán mejor estando bien.

-Ni creas hermosa psicóloga que lograste con esa frase que perdone a mi padre, pero te perdono a ti.

-Ya lo lograre- le asegure con esa sonrisa.

-Deberíamos ir a hacer esas compras.

-Si después he quedado en ir a comer con Jacob.

-Ese Jacob…

-Edward ya lo hablamos.

-Mía- dijo mientras me robaba un beso.

-Anda celosin vamos.

Salimos del consultorio y fuimos a hacer las compras, como unos novios normales.

**_Hola! Bueno este capitulo tuvo de todo un poco, espero les guste, que tengan bonito día y nos vemos en el próximo :)_**

**_Isa28_**_**:** En este capitulo no paso nada con Diego y Bree, pero ya vendrán cosas, Gracias:D_**_  
_**

**_Thequeenredforever: _**_Gracias que bueno que te gusto el curso que esta tomando, si, nos leemos luego(:_

**_Janalez:_**_ Hola si lo de Jasper y Alice fue algo provocado por el alcohol jaja, gracias:)_

**_Satorichiva:_**_ Hola! Jaja bueno a Bella no le fue bien con su cama y Alice dentro, la celebración si tuvo otro resulto, aquí puse algo mas que paso. Lo de Bree y Diego se viene pronto, ya sabrán__, gracias :)_**_  
_**

**_Teky:_**_ Hola! Kate tiene mucho que ver en esa relacion de Bree y Diego, ya que ella sabe lo que siente Diego, pero en este capitulo no hable de ellos, ya vendrá. Si bueno Edward y sus miedos siguen pero debe ir lentamente, ya en el siguiente comienza y gracias nos leemos en el próximo__:D_

**_BellsAMCullen: _**_Que bueno que te hice reír__. En el siguiente se viene todo con Bree y Diego, Gracias (:_


	22. Fiesta inesperada

Capitulo: Fiesta inesperada.

"_Hemos aprendido a volar como los pájaros, a nadar como los peces; pero no hemos aprendido el sencillo arte de vivir como hermanos"_

_(Bella Pov)_

-Sorpresa- gritamos todos a coro cuando Bree entro a casa. Al final había quedado perfecta la sorpresa. El departamento estaba lleno de globos y de seres queridos.

Diego estaba alado de mi hermana con una sonrisa. Sabía que sería un buen cómplice. Ya era tiempo de que mi hermana comenzara a vivir su vida. Celebrar su cumpleaños era lo más normal. No quería que la muerte de mis padres siguiera afectando su vida. Era algo sencillo, pero significativo.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Bree confundida. Sentí un escalofrío. Ella no tenía buena cara.

-Tu hermana te organizo una fiesta sorpresa, pequeña- le dijo Diego con entusiasmó.

-Yo no pedí que lo hiciera.

Bree voltio a verme con odio.

-Bree…

Miro la decoración y su cara cambio completamente.

-¡Salgan todos! ¡Se acabó la fiesta!- grito molesta. Los invitados comenzaron a verse entre sí confundidos. Mi cuerpo temblaba ¿Por qué hacía esto?

Bree camino entre los invitados y comenzó a quitar los globos pegado en la pared. Estaba furiosa.

-¡Lárguense!

Los invitados comenzaron a marcharse. Muchos mirándome con lastima. Estaba congelada, no sabía qué hacer.

-Ya basta Bree- grito Diego.

-¿Por qué Bree?- encontré mi voz para poder preguntarle. Voltio a verme de una manera diferente. Jamás me había mirado así. Dolía.

-Yo no te pedí una jodida fiesta Bella ¡Ya basta! Deja de hacer esto, no vas a salvar el mundo. Nuestros padres murieron nada de lo que hagas me hará olvidarlo. Te odio.

Siguió destruyendo toda la decoración, pero ya no me importaba. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Mi hermana me odiaba.

-Bella ella no…

Trato de decirme Diego, pero lo corte. -Solo, solo sácala de aquí- le dije con voz temblorosa. Diego asintió. No me moleste en mirar que hacía para sacar a Bree.

-¿Bella?- me hablo Edward confundido. Ya no podía, ya no aguantaba más.

-Ya no puedo Edward- susurre.

-¿Estas bien Bella?

-Me canse de ser fuerte-. Después de eso me derrumbe, no lo quería aquí. No cuando se supone que yo debía ayudar a Edward. Sentí como mi cara poco a poco iba mojándose por mis lágrimas.

-Ven aquí Bella-. Edward me tomo en sus brazos y me abrazo. Me abrazo como si fuera una niña pequeña. Me dejo llorar en su pecho. Me dejo sacar todo mi dolor a su lado, solo dándome tiernas caricias en el cabello. En silencio dejando que me desahogara.

-Déjalo salir Bella, esta bien. Tu mi ejemplo a seguir, también tienes que temer a veces-. Lo atraje más fuerte hacia mí. Escuchaba mi sollozo, me daba miedo escuchar que tan fuerte era mi llanto. Hace tiempo que no lloraba así.

-Te juro que jamás he querido lastimar a mi hermana. Yo no tuve la culpa de que mis padres murieran ¡Por dios, yo tampoco quería que murieran!

Otro nudo se formo en mi garganta, esto era demasiado.

_(Edward Pov)_

Jamás imagine ver a Bella en este estado. Ella tan fuerte. Ella que me sacaba a mí de mis problemas. Quien me sonría sin importar que afuera hubiera una tormenta. Ella que me daba su apoyo a pesar de que a veces yo no lo merecía.

Hoy quería ayudarla yo.

-Lo se Bella. Tú hermana esta confundida, pero ella realmente sabe que la amas. Bella nadie puede ser mejor hermana que tu- dije seguro.

-No, nada de eso es verdad. Si yo lo fuera… si yo lo fuera ella no estaría así. Me equivoque- susurro. Sentía mi camisa mojada por sus lágrimas. Sentía como se aferraba a mi, como tratando de agarrar fuerzas.

Sabía lo que se sentía no tener fuerzas para seguir.

-Estas tan equivocada, has ayudado a tantas personas. Te has dedico prácticamente a ver primero por los problemas de los demás que por los tuyos. Nunca había conocido a nadie como tu. Créeme no gano nada mintiéndote. Personas como tu en este mundo faltan.

Baje mi mirada para observarla. Tenía su mirada perdida. Sus ojos tenían un profundo vacío. Su nariz estaba roja de tanto llorar y esa triste expresión hacia que sintiera sensaciones que jamás había sentido. Yo haría cualquier cosa por hacerla feliz.

-Créeme- volví a decir, en voz baja. Ella dejo de mirar a la nada y volteo a verme. Su mirada me gritaba auxilio desesperadamente.

-Te necesito- susurro, tan bajo que creí que era mi imaginación. Quería besarla. De verdad que lo deseaba.

-Aquí estaré Bella. No tienes idea de cuanto tú has hecho por mí, es mi turno.

Nos quedamos sumidos en un silencio cómodo, disfrutando de las caricias del otro. Tratando de aliviar nuestro dolor mutuamente.

-La vida da vueltas ¿No?- dijo tratando de sonreír.

-Si preciosa. Solo debes aprender a girar.

_(Bree Pov)_

Diego me había sacado de casa de mi hermana y me había traído a la suya. No entendí porque tanto escándalo.

-¡Ya basta Bree!- dijo molesto Diego. Nunca lo había mirado así.

-¿De que diablos hablas?- pregunte también alto. Él debía estar de mi lado.

-Buena pregunta ¿De que diablos estoy hablando? De todo… Ya me enfade. Ya me enfade de verte sufrir porque lo deseas. Dios Bree tu hermana hace todo por ayudarte y tú solo estas siendo tan egoísta.

Me quede muda. Las palabras no me salían. Mas bien no tenia idea de que decir.

-Piensas que todos están mal. Piensas que de repente si las personas no te tienen lastima son malas, pero si te tienen lastima las alejas. Alejas a todas las personas que tratar de darte cariño ¿Te sientes bien con eso Bree?

-Cállate ya Diego, deja de hablarme así- dije casi sin voz.

-¡No! No Bree, ya me canse. Y si necesitas que te abran los ojos así, lo siento. Siento ser yo. ¿No te da cuentas de cuanto daño le haces a Bella? A veces las personas Bree no tienen intención de nada mas que de ayudar. Tienes todo para ser feliz… ¿Por qué diablos lo desperdicias?

-Cállate, tú no sabes lo que es perder a tus padres, tener problemas, uno tras otro. Tú tienes todo ¡Todo! Tu vida es como un sueño- grite furiosa, llorando de coraje.

-Te equivocas pequeña, no tengo todo. No te tengo a ti- dijo con una sonrisa de dolor. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

-¡Deja esa mierda! Deja de mentir como todos, tu no.

-¿Mentir? Sigues con eso. Es decepcionante verte caer Bree. Siempre he estado aquí, demostrándote cuanto me importas. Si tú me lo hubieras permitido, yo hubiera hecho todo por ti.

Rápido limpie las lágrimas que estaban saliendo de mis ojos. No baje la mirada, la mantuve en alto. No quería que me viera sufrir.

-No lo ves como yo, no hay ni un solo motivo para que tú me quieras. Como dices soy egoísta. Soy una basura de persona, estoy atrapada aquí. Debería de irme con mis padres.

No llores me dije.

-Ahora te pediré yo, que te calles. Ya basta Bree. No digas eso, tú no eres nada de eso. No solo te estas lastimando a ti.

-Ya no quiero esto Diego, no quiero nada de esto- grite, enojada, frustrada, dolida.

-¿Y crees que yo si? Recapacita Bree. Por una vez en tu vida aprende a decir gracias y a pedir perdón. Y no hablo por mí, yo ahora no importo. Hablo por tu hermana.

-Nada de eso traerá a mis padres…

-Pero nos tiene a nosotros. Tienes tanta gente dispuesta a ayudarte. Y lo estas volviendo a hacer ¿Quieres estar sola? ¡Felicidades, lo estás haciendo bien!

Lo mire con miedo. No sabia que decir. Siempre le temí a la soledad, a la oscuridad.

-Lo siento Bree. No quiero quedarme a ver como arruinas tu vida. Te amo demasiado como para hacer eso.

Mire como sin más se alejó por la puerta y se marchó. Se fue…

Me deje caer en el suelo rendida, sin fuerzas. Estaba sola. Sentí mis lágrimas caer. Él me quería y yo lo había arruinado.

-Yo también te amo demasiado como para amarrarte a mi- le susurre a la nada. Deje que el dolor me consumiera. Que el frio del suelo me calara, entrara por mis huesos. Quería morir más que nunca.

-¿Por qué no me llevas también? ¡Dios o lo que sea que este allí! ¿Por qué a ellos si?- grite al cielo. Molesta, llorando.

-¿Dime? Porque diablos no me llevas…

Golpee el suelo con coraje, sintiendo dolor. Dolor que producía placer. Me puse de pie y tome lo primero que vi, arrogándolo al suelo.

-¿Qué debo hacer mal para que me lleves? Que hago para dejar de existir. Por favor ¿Por qué no me ayudan? ¡Mamá, papá!

Tome uno de los cuadros que había y los tire al suelo. Viendo como se rompían. Observando como eso dejaba de existir tan pronto.

-¿Por qué nadie contesta?

Estúpida vida. Tome otro de los adornos dejándolos caer. El jarrón de flores corto mi mano haciéndola sangrar. El dolor me producía el sufrimiento que merecía.

Grite, solo grite. Grite para dejar sentir lo que me estaba matando por dentro. Mire como mi sangre caía, mire como poco a poco todo el dolor se iba.

Tome más cosas para arrogarlas, cuando sentí con unos brazos me rodearon.

-Ya basta, ya... shh… estoy aquí.

Solté lo que tenía en mis manos y lo abrace, llorando como una niña pequeña. Me deje caer al suelo con el, llorando, viendo la sangre correr. La oscuridad a la que tanto temía llego por mí. Todo se volvió negro y no supe más.

_**Hola! Bueno al fin Diego le dijo a Bree, pero de una manera inesperada. Ahora Bree tiene mucho que afrontar. Espero les gustara, nos vemos en el próximo y gracias (:**_

_**Facebook: Stephanie Fanny**_

_**Thequeenredforever: **Si Edward esta celoso de Jacob y los celos no siempre son buenos, gracias (: **  
**_

**_Isa28: _**_Si Edward sufrio mucho por lo sucedido con su padre, pero Bella lo quiere y esta trabajando en eso, gracias :D_

_**Teky: **Hola! Si tienes toda la razón deben ir paso a paso, todo lleva su tiempo. Lo de Jasper y Alice fue pasajero, una noche loca :p Bueno esta fiesta no salio como nadie imagino, ahora Bree tiene muchos problemas, nos vemos, gracias:)  
_

**_Janalez: _**_Hola si todo salio bien al final, gracias (:_**_  
_**

**_Clary: _**_La verdad que este capitulo no se trato de Bella realmente, pero si vendrán cosas que hará Jacob mas adelante, si este capitulo lo subí__ a tiempo, gracias :D_

**_Satorichiva: _**_Hola! Si a Edward nunca le ha gustado realmente eso de ir con una psicóloga, así__ que prefiere contárselo a Bella de otras maneras, pero pone mas sentimiento ahora. Jaja no Angela ya ha tenido que escuchar algunas cosas, pero no a preguntado. Gracias :)_

_**BellsAMCullen: **Jaja que bueno que te gustan, Edward sabe de Jacob, pero no todo. Si tenemos que aprender a perdonar al final y bueno Diego dejo de ser lento, ahora se adelanto. Gracias :)  
_


	23. Espera

Capítulo 23: Espera.

"_El colmo de la infelicidad es temer a algo, cuando ya nada se espera"_

_(Bella Pov)_

Edward me había preparado una taza de café. Me tenía entre sus piernas abrazada, dándome pequeñas cariñas en el cabello. Se sentía extraño que ahora Edward me estuviera consolando a mí. Me hacía sentir débil esta situación. Ya no sabía qué hacer con mi hermana, pensé que hacia bien y me equivoque de nuevo.

-Deja de atormentarte Bella- me dijo Edward mirándome fijamente.

-No estoy atormentándome. Solo quisiera entender…

-No hay nada que entender. Tu hermana necesita ayuda para superar la muerte de tus padres Bella, sé que es tu hermana, pero debes aceptarlo.

Aleje mi mirada de él. Podía ser que esto ya no estaba en mis manos, tal vez tenía razón.

-Ella no aceptara ningún tipo de ayuda.

-Llego a los extremos, esto no es si quiere ya.

-No es para tanto…

-Bella- dijo Edward de forma seria –por favor, no digas que tú tienes que ver.

Me dolía aceptar cuanto me había afectado, que hiciera eso enfrente de todos nuestros seres queridos. Que gritara que me odiara, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

-Tienes razón- dije soltándome a llorar de nuevo. Edward me abrazo más fuerte. Mi celular comenzó a sonar quitando el silencio en el que nos habíamos sumido.

-¿Vas a contestar?

-¿Puedes hacerlo tú?

Edward asintió y tome mi celular de la mesita.

-Si hola, habla Edward.

Mire atenta a Edward.

-¿Leo? Si ella está aquí a mi lado. ¿Sobre Bree? Espera un momento- dijo Edward alejando el celular. –Es Leo dice que tiene que decirte algo importante sobre Bree. Si no quieres…

-No está bien, pásamelo.

Tome el celular y conteste. -¿Si? Soy Bella.

-Dios Bella, sé que las cosas ya están demasiado mal, pero necesitas saberlo.

-¿Qué sucede?

Me puse alerta al oír su tono de voz. Se escuchaba asustado.

-Bree está en el hospital y no me quieren decir que pasa.

¿Qué? Sentí que se me resbalo el celular de mi mano. No pude evitar dejar salir un gemido de dolor.

-¿Bella que pasa?- me pregunto Edward asustado.

-Es Bree ella…

Ni siquiera pude seguir hablando porque mis lágrimas no me lo permitieron. Edward tome mi celular.

-¿Qué sucede con Bree, Leo?- pregunto preocupado Edward. –De acuerdo, vamos para allá. No creo que sea grave- dijo con duda. Edward colgó el celular.

-¿Bella?

Asentí, mordiendo mi labio. Edward me ayudo a ponerme de pie.

-Tranquilízate por favor. Seamos positivos.

-¿Por qué tienen que pasar tantas cosas?

-Quisiera saber Bella. Vamos.

Todo el camino fui en silencio mirando por la ventana. Rogando que mi hermana estuviera bien. No importaba si me odiaba. Jamás le desearía mal. Era mi sangre, mi única sangre.

No tardamos en llegar al hospital. Rápido al bajar me aferre a Edward. Dentro se encontraba Leo sentado moviendo la pierna impaciente, pero al ver a Diego me llene de miedo. Diego tenía varias lágrimas sueltas y miraba hacia el suelo ¿Qué había pasado? Temblé.

-¿Qué… que sucede?- pregunte nerviosa. Diego alzo la mirada, pero al verme se encogió y volvió a bajar la mirada.

-Ella estaba en casa de Diego, estaba muy mal. Lloraba y gritaba mientras rompía cosas. No lo sé, cuando llegue estaba sangrando de un brazo, pero al sostenerla se desmayó en mis brazos. Yo no entiendo…

Me conto Leo, mirándome con miedo. No lo podía creer, mi hermanita.

-El doctor no ha querido decir nada porque no somos familia.

Asentí y voltee a mirar a Edward. –Vamos amor- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla. Camine junto con Edward hacia una enfermera.

-Necesitamos saber- mi voz volvió a quebrarse.

-Sobre Bree Swan- me ayudo Edward. –Soy… soy su hermana- finalice. La enfermera asintió y busco algo entre sus papeles.

-El doctor Molina la atiende. Iré a buscarlo, permítanme.

La enfermera se giró –Ha aquí esta. Doctor Molina, lo buscan los familiares de la paciente Bree Swan- le dijo a un señor, ya mayor. El doctor se acercó.

Estiro su mano hacia Edward. –Doctor Molina- dijo firme. Edward y yo le correspondimos el saludo.

-¿Qué sucede con mi hermana doctor? Yo realmente no se las causas del porque está aquí.

-¿Usted es la persona más cercana a ella?

-Si nuestros padres murieron.

-De acuerdo. Realmente no es serio lo que tiene, hablando en mi especialidad. Su hermana llego con unas pequeñas cortadas, que me explico el joven se las hizo con un jarrón. Su desmayo no fue ocasionada por ellas. Su hermana presenta un estado de depresión. ¿Había sufrido ya antes un accidente?

Tenía que ser mentira ¿Bree depresión? ¿Cómo?

-No que yo lo sepa.

-Yo recomendaría que se hablara primero con la paciente. Existe la psicoterapia, que ayudaría mucho, en dado caso que la depresión sea ya muy grande deberá acudir a tomar medicamento, como antidepresivos. Por mi parte yo les dejo esto en manos de mi confiable terapeuta, que podrá decirles más. Ya no tarde en llegar.

-Gracias doctor- dijo Edward. El doctor se alejó, y Edward me llevo hacia la sala de espera.

-¿Qué dijeron Bella?- pregunto Leo.

-Edward…

-Está bien de salud, solo fueron unas cortadas, pero el doctor ha dicho que Bree tiene depresión. Necesita ser tratada, antes de que se haga mayor.

Lo seguía escuchando y no lo creía. Jamás había visto a mi hermana tan afectada para que se volviera una enfermedad. Tenía sus momentos difíciles, pero nunca pensé que estuviera enferma.

-No lo entiendo ella no presentaba ningún síntoma- dije confundida.

-Bella- hablo Diego limpiándose las lágrimas. –Yo no había dicho nada antes porque Bree me lo pidió. Esta no es la primera vez que entra en crisis.

-¿Qué?- dije alzando la voz. Edward me rodeo con sus brazos para tranquilizarme.

-Después de que Bree se enterara de la enfermedad de Carlisle, paso por momentos difíciles y la encontré en el baño cortándose. Ella quería acabar con su vida… Yo lo siento tanto. Me siento tan culpable.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste? ¡Eso es muy grave!

-Tienes razón, soy un estúpido. Ahora yo le grite, no debí. Estaba molesto, pero jamás debí dejarla sola.

-Maldito- dijo Leo poniéndose de pie –no tienes idea de cuánto le afectas ¡Idiota!

-Ya basta. Esto no es culpa de nadie. Si no puedes controlarte mejor vete Leo. Todos debemos apoyar a Bree, no juzgar, tal vez no justifica su comportamiento, pero ella está enferma necesita de ustedes- dijo Edward. Leo volvió a tomar asiento, pero Diego salió de la sala.

Yo podía jurar que Diego la amaba ¿Qué había pasado? Edward toco mi mano. –Bella, esto es tan extraño para mí. Yo he vivido un poco de lo que estaba pasando tu hermana, y te aseguro que ella no está loca ni nada por el estilo. Solo necesitara ayuda, así como tú me ayudas a mí.

-Sé que no está loca Edward, pero no tienes idea de lo mal que me siento ¡Ni siquiera sabía que Bree trato de matarse! Maldición debí ayudarla desde hace tiempo.

-Bella no te culpes.

Esperamos a que llegara el terapeuta. Edward les había avisado a los chicos y venían para acá. También Esme y Carlisle. El comenzó a explicarme varias cosas, que como psicóloga yo ya sabía. Siendo yo especialista no lo había notado. Supongo que ahí estaba el porque no tratar a familiares.

-¿Desean que yo hable con la paciente de su problema? ¿Ustedes? ¿O juntos?- pregunto el terapeuta.

-Juntos- dije. Sabía que en este momento no era la persona favorita de Bree, pero quería estar ahí.

-¿Edward puedes traer a Diego por favor?

Edward asintió y dejo un beso en mi frente. Fue en busca de Diego. No tardo en regresar.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Diego.

-Me gustaría que entraras con nosotros. Tu eres una de las personas más importantes para Bree.

-No creo…

-Por favor- rogué.

-De acuerdo.

-Bella yo esperare aquí, esto es algo privado de Bree- me dijo Edward. Quería que estuviera allí, pero tenía razón. Me prepare mentalmente para decirle a mi hermana.

_(Bree Pov)_

Mi cabeza dolía horrible y sentía mi mano acalambrada. Abrí los ojos desorientada ¿Dónde estaba? Todo era demasiado blanco. Note unos cables en mi brazo. Estaba en un hospital ¿Pero qué? Solo recordaba a Leo abrazándome. Mi mano sangrando y Diego marchándose…

Mire hacia mi mano izquierda, se encontraba vendada.

-Qué bueno que despierta señorita- me dijo una enferme que estaba sentada en silla azul a la derecha del cuarto. –Iré a buscar al doctor.

¿Qué me había sucedido? Tal vez tanto desear morir, había surgido efecto. Me sentía tan confundida, tan sola. De repente todo parecía dejar de tener sentido.

Diego tenía razón había terminado alejando a todos los que quería ¿Pero que se suponía que debía hacer? Yo no deseaba esto, esto era lo que me había tocado vivir. A veces te preguntas como hay personas por allí viviendo como si los demás no importaran, como si solo ellos existieran. Personas sin preocupaciones. Me importaba maldita sea, me importaba todo demasiado.

Quería regresar el tiempo, volver a empezar. Quería una nueva oportunidad, pero eso era imposible. Tal vez ya era hora de que recibiera mi castigo, aunque no entendía porque seguía viva. No encontraba mi propósito en esta vida.

Limpie las lágrimas que deje salir. Siempre siendo débil. Debía admitir que le tenía mucho miedo a la muerte aunque la deseara. ¿Qué habría más allá? ¿Simplemente dejaría de existir? ¿Miraría de nuevo a mis padres? Dios no quería morir.

La puerta se abrió sacándome de mis pensamientos. Entro un doctor, junto con Bella y Diego. ¿Qué hacían aquí? ¿No me odiaban? Al acercarse pude notar que los dos habían llorado ¿Pero qué?

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunte asustada. Jamás había visto llorar a Diego. Él no era débil, él era una de las personas más fuerte que conocía.

-Buenas tardes señorita Bree, soy el terapeuta Frank.

¿Terapeuta?

-¿Qué me sucede?

Bella se acercó a la cama donde me encontraba y me dio una pequeña sonrisa. Diego se alejó hasta la esquina del cuarto, evitando mi mirada.

-Sufrió de una crisis. Tiene pequeñas cortadas por los objetos que rompió y se desmayó.

¿Una crisis? Lo miraba atenta tratando de entender.

-Lo siento tanto Bree- dijo Bella. ¿Qué sentía?

-Usted sufre de una depresión. He hablado con su amigo Diego y me ha conectado de su anterior crisis, necesita comenzar un tratamiento, sé que esto suena mal, pero podemos solucionarlo.

-¿Qué?- grite mirando hacia Diego. ¿Depresión? –Eso es mentira ¿Por qué me haces esto Diego?

-Señorita todo será más fácil si acepta su problema.

-¿Problema? Yo no tengo ningún problema ¿Por qué me hacen esto? ¿Se quieren deshacer de mí?- les grite llorando. No podía creer que de esta manera quería sacarme de su vida.

-Cálmate Bree, no iras a ningún parte- dijo Bella

-¿Cómo diablos me pides que me calme? No estoy loca.

-Tener depresión no significa eso Bree. Vamos a tener platicas, llevaremos esto adelante ¿Qué tal si primero me dejas explicarte?- dijo el estúpido terapeuta.

-¿Solo porque no quise la fiesta Bella?

-Esto no tiene nada que ver Bree. Me preocupas eres mi hermana, no sabes lo culpable que me siento. Debí ayudarte- dijo tratando de tomar mi mano. Rápido la retire.

-Te juro que cambiare, no me hagas esto- dije con lágrimas.

-Lo siento Bree ya llego el límite, no voy a perderte.

-¡No quería matarme!- grite.

-Ya basta Bree por favor- hablo Diego. –En el baño del colegio lo intentas, no debí callar, no pensé que esto fuera tan grave. Prefiero que me odies a verte morir.

-Diego…

Bella se mordió su labio mientras tratando de no llorar ¿Por qué fingía sufrir? Yo era la que sufría.

-Solo estaré unas semanas en el centro de rehabilitación. Después podrá tomar las consultas en el centro médico, solo durara unas semanas esto. Entre más ponga de su parte, más rápido será.

-Por favor, juro que esto no volverá a pasar- susurre.

Diego camino hacia la puerta, ya se me hacía mucho que estuviera aquí.

-¿Te vas?- se escapó de mi labios.

-No soy lo suficiente fuerte para seguir viendo esto.

-Te necesito.

Diego cerró los ojos y suspiro. –Yo te necesite muchas veces Bree.

Al parecer había llegado mi día. Todo lo que un día temía ser, hoy lo era. Ver la mirada de Bella de lastima hacia mí, que Diego ni siquiera quería verme y un doctor diciendo que tenía problemas emocionales.

-Sé que lo arruine, pero….

No encontré que decir.

-Al diablo me iré lejos, junto con los locos.

-Bree no digas eso- me dijo Bella.

-¿Por qué me ayudas Bella? Pensé que ya te había hecho demasiado daño.

-Eres mi hermana Bree.

Le di la espalda a todos, y los ignore. No quería hablar con nadie ya. Esperaría hasta que me sacaran de este lugar y me marcharía.

-Regresaremos después- dijo el terapeuta.

Esperaba desaparecer pronto.

**_Hola! Lo siento tarde mucho en este capitulo y se que lo deje en una parte importante, pero subí hoy y mañana subiré otro para que me perdonen :( Gracias por leer!_**

_Katty A Cruz__: Si Bree tiene mucha negatividad, pero bueno en parte aquí se sabe que es por su problema, que bueno que te guste Edward y Bella gracias :)_**_  
_**

_Thequeenredforever: La verdad que si, es una persona con muchos problemas, pero no mala persona, gracias (:_

_Satorichiva: Hola! Jaja si a veces Bree necesita algo mas, ahora si Diego ya llego al limite y Bella al menos tiene a Edward, muchas gracias :D_

_Yisicullen25: Tienes razón actuó mal, gracias espero te siga gustando :)  
_

_Teky: Hola! Si Bree esta muy confundida, pero ahora resivira ayuda medica, tiene varios problemas. Aunque Diego trato de verse fuerte es uno de los mas afectados. Al menos Edward cuenta con el apoyo de Bella tienes razón, ahora todo dio un giro, muchas gracias :D _

_Bichit0M10: Muchas gracias, me atrase un poco con la actualización pero ya esta aquí, si Bree debe mejorar, nos vemos en el próximo (:  
_

_Janalez: Hola si ahora Bree va a necesitar ayuda para salir de esto, y Bella tiene a Edward, gracias :)_

_Lola: Muchas gracias, actualizo los sábados, solo que este me atrase un poco, si ellas necesitan hablar con calma para encontrar la solución :D_

_BellsAMCullen: Ahora si Bree se lo merecía, pero ya va a resivir ayuda, Diego actuó fuerte pero es uno de los mas afectados, gracias :)  
_

_Daniela: Muchas gracias que bueno que te gusta, bienvenida :D_

_Clary: Para Bree si fue muy duro que Diego le hablara así, ahora ya saben que tiene un problema mas allá de lo que pensaban y van a ayudarla. Diego ahora esta muy confundido con todo, pero al menos Bree ya lo sabe y si Bella tiene a Edward para ayudarla, muchas gracias :)_

_Isa28: Si por algo pasan las cosas, ahora Bree tiene mucho que resolver con Diego, gracias!_


	24. Realidad

Capítulo 24: Realidad.

"_Una vez me dijeron que cuando una persona piensa en el suicidio, es porque quiere matar el dolor, no la vida"_

_(Bella Pov)_

Mi hermana lleva una semana en la clínica especializada en casos psicológicos. Se encontraba a una hora de la ciudad, en una zona muy verde. Me parecía agradable el lugar. Se encontraba de vacaciones en el colegio así que no influía en sus estudios. Podía recibir visitas todos los días. Claro que ella no me quería allí, ni siquiera me dirigía la palabra.

Edward se había portado de maravilla, apoyándome en todo. No le agravaba la idea de que estuviera sola en casa, así que me había invitado a su departamento, pero me pareció mejor que él estuviera en el mío, yo estaba sola y no quería incomodar a Jasper.

Esme iría a ver a Bree sin mí, quería que al menos sin mi presencia ella hablara. Compartir mi casa con Edward era tan extraño y emocionante a la vez. Edward no era muy fanático de despertar temprano, yo no era muy fanática de que el tomara café todos los días. Comenzamos a descubrir cosas que solo notarias viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Tenía sus lados buenos y malos, como en todo. Lo que si era muy agradable era despertar a en sus brazos e ir descubriendo otro tipo de deseos entre nosotros.

La situación de mi hermana me tenía intranquila, pero no quería olvidarme de Edward. Íbamos muy bien como para dejarlo pasar.

-Amor, aquí está el celular- me dijo Edward sentándose a mi lado. Era tan encantador ver a Edward descalzo, solo con bóxer paseándose por mi casa.

-¿Crees que hago bien?

-Sí. Tu definitivamente podrías sacarme adelante con cualquier cosa, estoy seguro que Diego es igual para Bree.

-De acuerdo.

Diego se había mantenido apartado desde el día en el hospital. No sabía que había pasado entre ellos, pero no lo soportaba. Sabía que mi hermana lo extrañaba. Marque su número sin dudar.

-Hola Diego, habla Bella.

-Hola Bella ¿Sucede algo?

-Sé que es extraño que te llame y tal vez esto no es de mi incumbencia, pero Bree es mi hermana y me importa mucho.

-Está bien Bella, dime.

-No tengo idea de que sucedió entre ustedes semanas atrás, yo podía jurar que tú la querías.

-Yo…

-Si no quieres responder eso, lo entiendo, pero de verdad me gustaría que solo fueras a verla, aunque sea una hora.

-Tienes razón Bella yo quiero a tu hermana, y no solo como una amiga. Yo jamás le dije nada, pero con cosas que hacia esperaba que ella lo notara, sé que el que no sienta lo mismo no me hace actuar así. Es algo más. Ella realmente se hizo mucho daño y no tienes idea de doloroso que es para mí ver como alguien que amo se dañe.

-Creo que te entiendo-. Mire hacia Edward que se encontraba atento al televisor, aunque podía jurar que también estaba prestando atención a la conversación. –Sabes un poco de la historia de Edward, y él ha tenido momentos difíciles, pero Diego si de verdad la quieres tanto, visítala. No sé qué tan grave fue, no te pido que la perdones y olvides todo, pero ella de verdad ocupa a alguien a su lado en estos momentos. Ella ni siquiera me habla.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que conmigo será diferente?

-Porque sé que ella también te quiere.

-¿Qué?

-Simplemente lo sé. Soy su hermana y puedo mirar como ella reacciona ante ti.

-No, lo sé.

-Por favor, si no resulta no vuelves y ya.

Escuche que suspiro.

-Está bien.

-Muchas gracias Diego ¿Ya sabes dónde está?

-Si no te preocupes.

-Gracias de nuevo.

-Gracias a ti Bella, Bree debería darse cuenta de la excelente hermana que eres.

Termine la llamada y voltee hacia Edward sonriente.

-¿Dijo que si?- me pregunto.

-Si, al menos ya es un avance.

-Claro que sí, poco a poco todo se ira solucionando Bella.

Edward me rodeo con sus brazos y me acomodo en su lindo pecho. De verdad Edward tenía un buen cuerpo. Me encantaba que ya no le importara mostrar sus cicatrices porque así podía apreciar todo.

-Así que te hago pasar momentos difíciles…

Dijo mientras volvía a ver el televisor, sabía que lo hacía para fingir poco interés.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. No me gusta cuando recaes, pero te quiero y me encanta estar contigo para poder ayudarte.

-Anoche realmente no necesitaba ayuda.

Sentí mis mejillas arder. Había cambiado el tema por completo.

-No te quejaste- dije apenada. Tal vez tenía mis momentos de valentía, pero ahora me sentía realmente avergonzada. ¿Yo había atacado a Edward en la ducha? Era su culpa por ser tan guapo y provocativo. Nunca habíamos llegado a tanto, aunque esta semana realmente habíamos estado tentados. Edward dijo que quería que fuera especial, no simplemente por calentura. De alguna manera era demasiado importante para los dos. Aunque a veces dudaba un poco de que el fuera nuevo en este tema, el parecía un experto.

-¿Pero te digo un secreto?- pregunto de nuevo mirándome. Asentí. –Me gustó mucho- dijo susurrándome al oído. Sentí como mi piel se erizo. Pronto me perdí en los labios de Edward. Sabía que estábamos en tiempos difíciles, pero ahora mismo podía disfrutarlo a él y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

_(Bree Pov)_

Una semana en este lugar. El tiempo parecía ir más lento aquí. Había personas realmente locas dentro de esta clínica, personas que gritaban sin razón, que lloraban todo el día, que estaban realmente mal de tanto daño físico que se hicieron. A veces tenía miedo de pasar por su camino. Personas que ni una sola visitan recibían en meses, y yo no lo entendía. ¿Cómo había terminado aquí? ¿Me miraba como ellos? Aunque existían otro tipo de enfermos. Los que estaban en mis platicas, eran normales simplemente decían cosas un poco depresivas. Quejándose de la vida y para mi mala suerte los entendía.

Bella había venido cuatro días, pero al ver que la ignoraba dejo de venir los últimos tres días. Extrañaba al menos tener su presencia. Esme fue muy dulce cuando vino, no hizo preguntas sobre este lugar, solo de mí. Tendría gravado siempre en mi mente el momento en que vi que ella derramo una lagrima. Dijo que nunca creyó verme aquí. Yo tampoco lo esperaba. Esme realmente me quería sin tener lazos, no era mi familia y estaba aquí. Después regreso con Carlisle. Carlisle comienza a ponerse más delgado, tengo mucho miedo. Él dice que es normal, pero yo no lo creo. Quería estar con él y estoy encerrada en este lugar.

Leo ha venido, siempre me hace reír, aunque a veces me suelto a llorar. Ya había olvidado lo que era reír. Él dice que estaré bien, que me veo mejor. Leo ilumina un poco mí días nublados. Alice vino una vez, me dio un lindo cambio de ropa. Era horrible usar este uniforme de enferma. Mis fines de semana eran libres, pero nadie estaba aquí. Ya nadie venia porque yo los había alejado.

Lo que nunca espere fue la visita de Edward. Me conto un poco de su historia, y no pude evitar odiarme. Él había tenido una peor vida con sus padres y yo simplemente juzgaba. De alguna manera podía entender porque Bella se enamore de él, y Edward de ella. Dijo que no venía aquí a buscar lastima, quería decirme que me entendía, porque él había sentido lo que yo, pero dijo algo más…

_**-Bree yo de verdad entiendo que quisieras tomar la salida más fácil, yo también lo intente, pero te daré un consejo. Lo que me hizo estar bien, lo que me hizo feliz de nuevo, fueron mis seres queridos, ver que lo importa a alguien me hace sentir especial, cosa que no sentía antes. Ahora soy parte de una familia y no tienes idea de lo bien que se siente, aunque si tú lo desearas podrías ser parte de esto. No ignores a quien te ama. Bella te adora, al igual que mucha gente más y Bree también tienes mi apoyo. **_

Después se marchó. Me quede dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir y con varias lágrimas. Yo jamás había hecho algo por él, y aun así me apoyaba. Extrañaba a Diego, demasiado. Kate estuvo aquí tres días y me conto todos los chismes que se sabía, se notaba que no sabía cómo tratarme, no estaba tan sensible.

"_Solo se necesita un segundo para que mi mundo se derrumbe, estoy segura que en la distancia puedes escuchar ese horrible sonido"_

Tome el cambio de ropa que Alice me regalo y me cambie. Al menos estaría presentable mi primer sábado aquí, aunque no hiciera nada. Una chica muy delgada y amable me hablaba siempre, creo que su nombre es Anita. Sus padres vienen por ella, siempre le digo que los aproveche.

"_Suplicando por una respuesta, suplicando por una respuesta tuya, pero si me das una respuesta y no tiene sentido, entonces ¿De qué sirve?"_

Acomodo un poco mi habitación. Tenía un peluche de Bella y un globo de parte de Esme. La verdad la habitación era muy deprimente, todo aquí lo era. Para darme cuenta de mis errores tenía que llegar al límite.

Tocaron la puerta interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Era una enfermera.

"_Y así es como mi vida se rompe, apenas puedo respirar y ahora estoy abierta a sugerencias"_

-Señorita tiene una visita ¿Quiere recibirla?

¿Una visita? ¿Hoy? Tal vez Kate se compadeció de mí.

-Si está bien.

La enfermera salió y me acomode en unos de los sillones que había en la habitación. Tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar, porque extrañaba muchas cosas.

"_Y al final del día la vida es una lección"_

La puerta se abrió lentamente y me sorprendió ver a Diego parado mirándome dudoso. ¡Diego estaba aquí! Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse. ¿Qué debía decir?

-Hola- dijo mirándome tímido ¿Diego tímido? No me gustaba que perdiéramos eso que teníamos.

-Gracias por venir- fue lo primero que salió de mi boca. –Pasa, es como mi casa ¿No?

Diego medio sonrío y se sentó delante de mí –No tienes que agradecer Bree.

"_Solo una lección. ¿Por qué no puede verlo desde mi punto de vista? ¿Y cuantos segundos en las horas de un día perdemos?"_

-Yo… sé que tengo mucho que decir, pero de verdad no sé por dónde empezar- dije rápidamente. No sabía cómo hacer esto.

-Bree, dejemos eso para después ¿Si?

-Sí, pero de verdad no quiero que te alejes, no tienes idea de lo difícil que ha sido esta semana.

-Para mí también lo ha sido.

-Perdóname- dije sin poder evitar las lágrimas. No quería que me perdonara solo por lastima, pero no pude evitarlo.

-Bree.

"_¿Fui yo o sus sentimientos? Yo o sus sentimientos aquel día, porque yo me quede en silencio mirando como mi mundo se aleja"_

Diego me abrazo fuertemente. –Yo también siento tanto no estar aquí, cuando me ocupas de verdad.

Sentí sus lágrimas mojar mi blusa. Él no debía llorar.

-Estaba aterrado. Tenía tanto miedo de perderte, yo no sabía que tan grande era esto y mira donde estas ahora.

-Yo no debía decir todo eso. Soy una mala persona.

"_Y así es como mi vida se rompió, apenas puedo respirar y ahora estoy abierta a sugerencias"_

-No eres mala persona, solo te equivocaste.

Me permití llorar, hace días que estaba aterrada y lo necesitaba. Él era mi quien me mantenía bien, y dolía verlo hasta ahora.

"_Y al final del día la vida es una lección. Mi vida es una lección. Vacía… Vacía..."_

-Voy a estar aquí, apoyándote. Ya no voy a dejarte.

-Gracias.

"_Sentimientos en el aire que respiro, se apoderan de mí, se apoderan de mí. Ahora estoy destrozada, ¡Oh sí! Ahora estoy abierta para sugerencias"_

-¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?

-Si la verdad que ya se me de memoria este lugar.

-Hay unos lugares cerca de aquí muy bonitos.

-Tú eres mi guía, llévame a donde quieras.

Diego sonrío y me acompaño hacia afuera. En cuanto salimos el tomo mi mano. Se sentía bien salir con él a mi lado. Se sentía bien sentir la electricidad en mi mano.

"_La vida es una lección. Ahora soy libre porque la vida es una lección ¿Por qué no puedo verlo desde su punto de vista? ¿Y cuantos segundos en las horas le hare perder? _

-Pregunte y me dijeron que podía acompañarte a tu plática del lunes.

-Diego no tienes que…

-Quiero y debo admitir que estaba algo terco. Debemos agradecerle a Bella por volvernos a juntar.

-Tengo mucho que agradecerle a Bella.

Diego beso mi frente –Te quiero Bree.

Sonreí, se sentía bien volver a sonreír.

_Y dijo ¿Fui yo o la respuesta? ¿Yo o la respuesta aquel día? Pues yo no puedo seguir gritando la respuesta y de cualquiera manera de que sirve._

**_Hola! Aquí esta como dije, la canción que puse es en ingles se llama Suggestions de Orelia, la verdad me gusta imaginar la canción de fondo en la escena :p Espero les guste gracias!_**

_Isa28: Si Bree ya esta aprendiendo, gracias!_

_Thequeenredforever: Si ahora Bree ya esta abriendo los ojos, poco a poco, muchas gracias :)_

_Yisicullen25: Si ya es hora de que lo acepte, gracias :)  
_

_Janale: Hola! Si lo de Bree fue diferente, pero ya lo esta aceptando, espero te guste, gracias :D_

_Teky: Hola! Bueno espero que en este capitulo ya te guste mas la actitud de Bree, por fin se esta dando cuenta, si poco a poco hay que aprender. Si Bella ahora esta bien con Edward, gracias :) _


	25. Amar

Capítulo 25: Amar.

"_A veces no nos dan a escoger entre las lágrimas y la risa, sino sólo entre las lágrimas, y entonces hay que saberse decidir por las más hermosas"_

_(Bree Pov)_

Mi fin de semana había terminado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Al menos tener a Diego a mi lado lo había hecho más llevadero. Hoy tendría una consulta apartada de los demás, no estaría completamente sola ya que Diego me acompañaría. Aun no sabía nada de Bella, tal vez por ahora era lo mejor.

-Buenos días señorita, aquí está su desayuno.

La enfermera dejo la comida y se marchó. Casi nunca comía en el comedor, con todos los demás. Era una locura. Comí despacio, como si no tuviera prisa, aunque realmente no la tenía. Aquí nada parecía avanzar. Odiaba sentirme confundida, y últimamente era lo mejor que sabía hacer.

Tocaron de nuevo la puerta.

-Adelante.

Me sorprendió ver entrar a Diego con un ramo de rosas. Mi corazón volvió a enloquecer.

-Hola. Pensé que tu habitación necesitaba más decoración- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Gracias- respondí dudosa. Me había dejado sin palabras. Una de las enfermeras vino a dejar un florero y le di las gracias, pero me encargue yo de acomodarlas, eran preciosas.

-¿Cómo has estado? Llevo más de veinticuatro horas sin verte- dijo sonriéndome. No entendía como nunca había notado esas muestras de cariño y esa manera en la que se preocupaba por mí. De verdad fui muy ciega.

-Bien, en lo que cabe. Odio este lugar.

-Pronto- me aseguro mientras tomaba mi mano. Esas pequeñas caricias se estaban volviendo una adicción para mí. No duramos solos mucho tiempo, no tardaron en hablarme para ir a mi consulta de hoy. Diego apretó fuerte mi mano dándome seguridad.

Ya conocía al doctor Héctor. Era amable, pero al final de cuentas era doctor y no podía agradarme.

-Buenos días Bree, me da gusto que vinieras acompañada- me dijo Héctor después de saludarnos. Nos sentamos frente a las sillas de su escritorio.

-Quisiera que me contaras un poco de tu experiencia aquí. No importa lo que tengas que decir, sé que este lugar puede volver tedioso.

Asentí. Haría todo por salir pronto de este lugar. –La verdad si lo esperaba un poco diferente, algo así como un manicomio. Personas locas, muchos medicamentos, aunque claro si hay personas que gritan y se alteran, me asusta un poco, pero es menos de lo que esperaba. No me ha gustado estar alejada de… De las personas con las que normalmente estoy. Es deprimente mi habitación, pero hay veces que siento que es lo que merezco. Merezco estar aquí.

Diego acaricio lentamente mi mano.

-¿Sabes exactamente porque estás aquí?

Lo malo de acostumbrarse a cerrar los ojos, es abrirlos y ver el brillo que tanto habías evitado.

_(Diego Pov)_

Había conseguido el valor para venir a acompañar a Bree. No sabía de donde había salido, supongo que amarla me hacía hacer cosas que no esperaba.

Desde que conocí a Bree supe que no sería fácil estar con ella, pero verla hacia que valiera la pena. A la vez era tan fuerte, tan ruda demostrando a los demás que podía, pero en el fondo estaba asustada, tratando de evitar que viéramos que estaba sufriendo. Cuando miraba a la verdadera Bree entendía porque era tan fácil amarla. Aunque últimamente la estaba perdiendo, hace tiempo que había dejado de ser mi Bree.

Dicen que al amar a alguien le concedes el poder de hacerte daño. Lo entendía perfectamente. No siempre era intencional, pero eran cosas que se nos salían de las manos. ¿Al final que somos, si no sabemos amar? ¿Cómo se sentirá no conocer ese sentimiento? Tener a alguien que te entendía, que este a tu lado sin importar nada, te hace saber el porqué de darlo todo por esa persona. Hasta la vida misma. También odiaba el sentimiento de perderla. Ya lo había experimentado y por eso estaba aquí hoy.

No volvería a perderla.

Acaricie su mano para hacerle saber de alguna manera que estaba aquí.

-¿Sabes exactamente porque estás aquí?- le pregunto el doctor. La respiración de Bree se aceleró y bajo su mirada. Quería decir tantas cosas, pero no era el momento.

-He sido una mala persona. Yo he sido idiota con las personas que amo y no sé por qué. A veces siento que ellos no me entienden, realmente nadie. Sabe yo no pedí nada de esto. A la vez es tan doloroso tener que llevarlos a ellos conmigo. Ya los he hecho sufrir demasiado para que tengan que seguir cargando con mis sentamientos, pero después esta mi lado egoísta ¿Por qué se van si es que me aman?

Escuchar todo lo que le decía a él me sorprendía. De alguna manera por fin estaba conociendo lo que ella realmente pensaba y estaba tan equivocada.

-¿Sabes que lo de tus padres fue un accidente cierto?- pregunto el doctor con serenidad. Los ojos de Bree comenzaron a brillar.

-Sé que fue un accidente, pero no entiendo porque me los quitaron al mismo tiempo. No era lo suficiente mayor para no necesitarlos, más bien a un padre lo necesitas siempre ¿Y yo que tengo? No entiendo que hice para merecerlo. Después están todas esas personas burlándose o tratando de tener compasión de ti. ¡No soy un maldito juguete! Se lo que pase y me duele no tener respuestas. Es como si cada vez todo se fuera haciendo más difícil y yo no puedo. No puedo luchar contra esto y solo siento que seguirá empeorando. Realmente yo no soy lo suficiente fuerte.

Al decir lo último ya estaba derramando lágrimas y sentí unas enormes ganas de hacer todo para verla feliz. Quería darle todo y no podía. No merecía sufrir tanto como ella creía.

-Bree esto como te paso a ti le pudo pasar a cualquiera. Hay personas que realmente quedan completamente solas y tú tienes a tu hermana, y por lo que veo muchas más personas que te quieren.

-Claro que si Bree, no tienes idea- dije.

-Ojala todos pudiéramos elegir nuestro destino, pero así no es la vida y no me refiero a que aceptes esto y listo. Debes aprender a tomar lo que la vida nos está dando en estos momentos. A veces ignoramos que tenemos la razón de sonreír a un lado. No deberías culparte Bree, yo creo que todo lo que pasa es por algo. Tal vez tus padres ya habían terminado su trabajo aquí. Puede que esto sea una prueba muy difícil ¿Pero qué te hace pensar que tus padres hubieran deseado que reaccionaras así?

-Tengo mucho miedo. Así como perdí a mis padres puedo perder a los demás y ya no lo soportaría. Por eso sería más sencillo no tener a nadie. No tener que esperar otra perdida.

¿De verdad Bree tenía miedo de perderme?

-¿Y cuál es el plan? ¿Vivir sola para que nunca sepas que pasa con los demás? La muerte no es algo malo Bree. Algún día también nos tocara a nosotros ¿Te gustaría que Diego se olvidara de todos y se alejara del mundo si tu mueres?

Me moví incomodo ¿Cuándo yo había entrado en la conversación? Y peor aún mi cuerpo se había estremecido en solo pensar no tener a Bree con vida a mi lado.

-No- susurro.

-¿Alguna vez te has puesto en el lugar de tu hermana? ¿Al menos te has detenido a pensar en que sentirían ahora tus padres si te vieran?

Bree dejo salir un fuerte llanto que me hizo temblar. Mire mal al doctor ¿Cómo le decía eso? Tome a Bree entre mis brazos y lloro más fuerte. Se miraba tan herida.

-Bree, tranquilízate, estoy aquí- le susurre.

-A veces es tan difícil aceptar la realidad Bree, pero es lo que hay. Deberías dejar de culparte y aceptar que aun tienes una vida por delante ¡Tú tienes vida! Y deberías hacer de ella todo lo que deseas, lo que sabes que ellos deseaban para ti.

-¿Cómo diablos voy a saber que desean ellos? ¡Están muertos imbécil!- le grito.

-Bree.

-Si realmente los conocías lo sabrías, dios eras su hija menor. Unos padres aman a sus hijos sobre todas las cosas. Bree tu no estas enferma solo necesitas abrir los ojos y aceptar lo que hay. Créeme que si aceptas que tus padres no volverán tu vida será más sencilla.

-Ya basta- le dije un tanto molesto.

-Ojala se muera la persona que más ama para que sienta y se calle- decía Bree aun alterada.

-Mi esposa tiene un mes de muerta, gracias- contesto él. La cara de Bree reflejo sorpresa.

-Esta consulta ha terminado, nos vamos- dije con seguridad. Tome a Bree para sacarla de la oficina. –Y por cierto si los padres de Bree la vieran ahora estarían muy orgullosos de que su hija este saliendo adelante.

Salimos de la oficina. Bree seguía sin hablar, había quedado muy sorprendida por lo último que había dicho el doctor. Llegamos a su cuarto y la acosté en la cama para poder rodearla con mis brazos. Bree se acomodó entre mi pecho llorando.

-Shh… Bree debes tranquilízate- dije acariciando su cabello.

-Él tiene razón Diego, ellos jamás volverán.

-Pero estamos nosotros Bree.

-Lo sé y debería haberlo visto antes. Soy tan ciega, soy una idiota.

-Nadie sabe qué hacer ante la muerte y Bree yo no sé qué haría si te perdiera. Entiendo tu miedo a no querer por no perderlos, pero sabes una cosa…

-¿Qué?

-Sabiendo que voy a morir o que puedo perderte, entonces prefiero experimentar el miedo a perderte, a después sentirlo sin haberlo intentando.

-Diego- dijo levanto su cabeza de mi pecho mirándome fijamente.

-Te amo Bree, y ya no pienso esperar para decirlo. No pienso perder sin haber luchado- dije acercándome a ella. Junte nuestras frentes, estaba tratando de tranquilizarme.

-No me hagas esto Diego- me susurro. Sentí su aliento sobre mis labios y lo perdí. Me lance sobre sus dulces labios y sentí el calor que estos me brindaban. No tardó en responderme y sentí que todo dejaba de importar. Si moría mañana al menos ahora tenía sus labios.

Sus manos viajaron a mi cabello y lo jalaba levemente entre cada caricia que le hacía con los labios.

-Ya no quiero pensar- me dijo separándose. Aproveche para poder besar su cuello. –Entonces no hay que pensar- le susurre al oído. Ella volvió a tomar mis labios con desesperación. Quería aliviar su dolor con cada caricia. Quería hacerle saber cuánto la amaba y que era mía.

Volvió a alejarse agitada. -¿Y si algo sale mal? ¿Si sigo siendo idiota? No soportaría arruinar esto.

-Tenemos la ventaja de que puedo soportar cuando eres testaruda y espero tú puedas soportar cuando yo sea el idiota.

-Diego- dijo con un puchero. Dios se miraba tan linda no pude evitar robarle otro beso. –No estoy jugando- me advirtió.

-Yo tampoco pequeña.

Volví a tomarla. Me asegure esta vez de que no se escapara dejando su cuerpo atrapado bajo el mío. Tome una de sus manos y la jale junto con la mía hacia arriba. –Ya no hay que jugar.

-No- dijo entre un susurro y un gemido. Logrando que mi cuerpo se descontrolara más. Bese lentamente su boca, bajando por su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello.

Seguí con esas caricias y besos olvidando todo. Cuando menos lo esperaba ya estábamos en ropa interior demostrándonos lo que no podíamos decir con palabras.

-Ya no quiero que llores- le dije besando sus lágrimas.

-Estoy llorando por otra razón.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte confundido. Tal vez esto había sido demasiado, no debí dejarme llevarme.

-Estoy llorando por ti. Jamás me había sentido así. Ya no esperaba nada bueno y de repente tú… Lloro porque me siento feliz.

-Eres la persona más extraña y hermosa que conozco- le dije riendo mientras besaba sus parpados.

Bree volvió a juntar nuestros labios. –Por cierto también te amo- me susurro. Ya no había problema si mañana mismo tenía que morir. Hoy le daría todo lo que tenía. La bese con sentimiento, la acaricie con ternura, la ame como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Y al final sabíamos que no podíamos vivir sin saber que era amar.

_**Hola! Bueno este capitulo trato mas de Bree y Diego, hice por primera vez un punto de vista de Diego, no se si volveré a hacer uno de el, pero bueno que tengan un bonito y gracias! **_

_Bichit0M10: Muchas gracias, ya Diego se animo y le declaro su amor, ya las cosas están mejorando (:_

_Thequeenredforever: Si ya todo esta yendo mejor y Bree ya esta sacando su lado bueno, gracias :)  
_

_BellsAMCullen: Lo siento ahora no hable de Edward y Bella pero ya se vendrán cosas, que bueno que te gusta lo que pasa con Bree y Diego, y bueno lo de Carlisle aun no se sabe, gracias :D  
_

_Teky: Hola! Si ahora si que le toco un doctor un tanto honesto y ya esta entendiendo todo Bree. Esa conversación se vendrá pronto entre Bella y Bree. Que bueno que te gusto y gracias hasta el próximo (:_

_Clary: Ya Bree comienza a darse cuenta de todo y ahora tiene a Diego por fin! Muchas gracias :)_


	26. Una palabra

Capítulo 26: Una palabra.

"_La felicidad humana no se logra con grandes golpes de suerte, sino con pequeñas cosas que ocurren todos los días"_

(Bella Pov)

Mi último paciente de hoy se encontraba saliendo del consultorio. Me sentía cansada, había sido un día largo. Si no fuera por Edward estaba segura que no podría dormir tranquila. No sabía cómo había resultado la visita de Diego con mi hermana. Edward me dijo que tal vez ya era hora de visitarla de nuevo. Quería, pero no. Mis pensamientos eran confusos.

Hoy ira a visitar a Carlisle, al parecer había tenido una decaída. Dijeron que no era nada grave, pero sabía que les gustaba minimizar las cosas. Tome mi bolso y salí de mi consultorio. Ángela aún se encontraba aquí.

-Que tengas una linda tarde Ángela- me despedí.

-Tu igual Bella, termino y me marcho.

-De acuerdo, recuerda que no es necesario que te quedes más tiempo del necesario.

-Si gracias Bella.

No tarde en salir para dirigirme a casa, ya que Edward me acompañaría. Solo tuve que mandarle un mensaje y él estuvo listo esperándome.

-Hola amor- me saludo.

-Hola- respondí sonriente, mientras se acercaba para darme un sonoro beso.

-Deja que conduzca yo.

-Si señor- dije bromeando. Edward me mostrando su lengua infantilmente. Fui a sentarme a mí asiento de pasajera. Edward no tardo en poner en marcha el auto.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

-Cansado, la verdad no recordaba que tenía tantos pacientes. Uno se puso un poco difícil, pero logre que se calmara.

-Suerte que no tuviste que atenderme hoy.

-Sí, lo sé. Eres el más complicado- dije con una mueca. Edward voltio a verme sorprendido y no pude ocultar mi risa. Edward entendió rápidamente y me miro feo.

-Por un momento me lo creí, lastimas mis sentimientos Bella.

Estire mi mano para tomar la suya. –Vamos ¿Cómo te lo vas a creer? A pesar de que seas el más complicado, eres mi favorito.

-Genial ¿Solo estas divirtiendo conmigo?

-¿Si no, con quien más?

-Al menos solo es conmigo- dijo aceptándolo.

-Te quiero, tonto.

-¿Ahora pasamos a los insultos?

Edward me hizo reír fuertemente.

-Solo porque estoy segura que eres hombre, no juro que estas en tus días amor.

Volvió su mirada a mí de nuevo. –También te quiero.

Después de eso no tardamos en llegar a casa de Esme y Carlisle. Nos recibió una sonriente Sue, que debía admitir estaba encantada con Edward. Carlisle estaba en reposo en su cama. Así que tuvimos que ir directo a su habitación.

-Hija que bueno es verte- dijo feliz Esme abrazándome. –Oh Edward cariño a ti también. Me da gusto que estén aquí, Carlisle está siendo un poco terco.

-Cariño estoy escuchando- respondió quejándose Carlisle. Estaba acostado en la cama con un par de almohadas en su espalda y una gran charola llena de comida.

-Hola ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué los tiene discutiendo?

Me acerque a Carlisle y le di un cariñoso abrazo y un beso -¿Cómo estás?- le susurre.

-Estoy bien, Esme solo exagera.

-¡Ahora yo escuche eso!

Edward se río conmigo. Realmente eran una hermosa pareja, no podía ni imaginarla separada. –Hola Carlisle, me da gusto que este mejor- dijo educadamente mi Edward.

-Gracias Edward, a mí me da gusto verlos juntos.

Sentí mis mejillas arder. –También estoy feliz por eso- respondió, logrando que mi sonrojes aumentara.

-Realmente no quiere comer su comida, y me esforcé preparándola- dijo con lastima Esme. Carlisle suspiro. -¿Debo quedar como el malo? He estado teniendo muchas nauseas con las quimioterapias, de verdad no quiero comer ahora.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Yo pensando que no querías mi comida.

La voz de Esme cambio completamente. Se notaba cuanto lo amaba.

-¿Perdón dijeron quimioterapias?- pregunto Edward con expresión confusa. ¿Qué pasaba?

-Sí, el tratamiento. Se dice más de lo que son- respondió Carlisle. Edward se quedó mudo.

-¿Qué sucede?

Quede sorprendida al ver que Edward se marchaba de la habitación. Entonces reaccione, conecte todo y me di cuenta ¡Como había sido tan tonta! Con tantas cosas nunca le mencione a Edward que lo que Carlilse tenia era cáncer. Estaba segura que esto tenía que ver con su madre.

-¿Hija que sucede?

-Después les cuento, tengo que ir.

Baje al piso principal buscando a Edward. Sue estaba ahí parada con una expresión extraña, seguro había mirado a Edward.

-¿Sabes a donde fue Sue?

-Salió hacia el patio mi niña.

-Gracias.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir como un loco, al ver a Edward sentando justo donde se sentaba Bree. Estaba bajo el gran árbol, con los ojos cerrado recargado. Cuanto me dolía ver a mis seres amados así. Me acerque lentamente.

-Edward- susurre. El abrió los ojos y me miro con pena. Sus ojos se encontraban brillosos. –Lo siento…

-No, yo lo siento. No debí salir de ese modo, solo que me sorprendió demasiado.

-Ni siquiera lo pensé, he tenido tantas cosas en la cabeza. Lamento no decírtelo antes, yo no creí…

Edward volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Lo sé, es ridículo. Solo que… No puedo creer que Carlisle también este enfermo, tu siempre hablas de el con tanto cariño. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Ahora entiendo porque Bree tiene tantas cosas guardadas ¿Es que acaso tienes que sufrir tanto?

Me quede sin palabras, así de sencillo.

-Bella yo mire a mi madre vivir esa enfermedad y simplemente la odio. No entiendo como no han encontrado la cura. En serio es un tema que lo sentía más superado, pero ahora no sé qué ha pasado. Lo sentí todo de nuevo, mire a Carlisle sufrirlo.

-Yo tampoco entiendo porque la pasa a alguien tan bueno Edward ¿Pero qué debo hacer? Creo que ir diciendo mis penas por allí, no solucionara nada. Y deja de disculparte, es normal que sientas esto, yo tampoco sé cómo reaccionar ante una enfermad así y tu tuviste que ver a tu propia madre.

-Soy un cobarde Bella.

-No digas eso Edward, tú eres muy fuerte. Sabes tal vez hace unas semanas me sentía cansada, infeliz y me preguntaba cuando iban a terminar las malas noticias, pero llegaste tú. Tal vez esto no es nada, pero Edward gracias a ti me di cuenta que no todo es malo, no todo lo que vivimos debe afectarnos, tenerte me hace tanto bien. Siento que contigo puedo compartirlo todo y me encanta. Puede que no todo en mi vida vaya bien, pero me siento la persona más afortunada porque tú me quieres.

-Dios Bella- dijo abriendo los ojos y acercándose a mí, para abrazarme fuertemente. –Siento tanto esto, siempre recaigo.

-Entonces siempre estaré para levantarte.

Tomo mi cara y me giro para poder besar mis labios. Sus labios tibios acariciaron los míos con ternura, y deslizo su lengua con cariño. Sentía que él quería acariciarme el alma y no había nada mejor que eso.

-Te amo.

Lo dijo fuerte y claro alejándose para verme a los ojos. Mi corazón si antes estaba como un loco, ahora quería explotar. ¡Era la primera vez que me decía eso! Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-También te amo, no tienes idea.

Volví a besarlo ahora con más pasión. Quería que sintiera todo. Él era mi todo. Termino el beso, y dejo otro en mi frente mientas me acomodaba en su pecho. Suspire feliz, me sentía completa.

El aire movía las hojas de los árboles, causando que unas pocas cayeran. Todo estaba en completo silencio, solo se escucha nuestras respiración y el leve sonido del corazón de Edward. Su gran corazón. No pude evitar suspirar.

-La extrañas.

Alce mi cabeza para verlo.

-Extrañas a tu hermana, amor.

Las lágrimas que estaba sosteniendo cayeron finalmente. Las limpio levemente mientras besaba cada una. –Bella siempre estás haciéndote la fuerte. Está bien que la extrañes.

-Me siento tan feliz de escucharte, pero no puedo evitar pensar en ella.

-Shh… Lo entiendo. ¿Quién dijo que mi psicóloga solo tenía que consolarme a mí?

Volví a esconder mi cabeza en su pecho, llorando. –No quiero perder a Carlisle, y no quiero perder a mi hermana. Ella está sana y aun así no está conmigo. No tenemos la vida asegurada.

-Es hora de visitarla, estoy seguro que ella también te extraña.

-¿Cómo lo aseguras?

-¿No crees en mí?

-Claro que sí.

-Entonces deberías hacerme caso.

-Deberíamos hablar primero con Carlisle y Esme, ellos se quedaron preocupados.

-Son terrible, vamos me siento muy apenado.

-Ellos lo entenderán.

Nos levantamos y volvimos a la casa. Seguían a la habitación y suspiraron aliviados al vernos entrar. Edward se disculpó como cinco veces.

-De verdad Edward no pasa nada, ya te disculpaste y lo entiendo. Me da mucha alegría ver cuanta gente se preocupa por mí, pero de verdad estaré bien. Lamento tanto lo sucedido con tu madre, pero estoy cuidándome y si sigue todo así podre operarme pronto. Terminar con esto.

-Ojala así sea Carlisle.

-Así será- agregue.

Entendieron que teníamos que irnos para alcanzar la hora de visita con Bree. Mis manos sudaban, pero Edward me daba seguridad mientras manejaba así la clínica.

-¿Llegamos?

-¿Tan rápido?- pregunte confundida, mirando a mí alrededor. Me había perdido en mis pensamientos todo el camino.

-Si señorita, así que vamos.

Me ayudo a bajar y camino tomándome de mi cintura. Me encantaba ese lado protector de Edward.

-Por cierto, te amo- me susurro antes de entrar. Mi color volvió y sonreí como tonta. Nos dirigimos a una de las enfermeras.

-Claro, la paciente los está esperando.

¿Qué? Edward me jalo para que caminara. -¿Nos está esperando?

Llegamos a su habitación y Diego estaba ahí, recargado junto a la puerta. –Por fin llegan, pensé que no vendrían.

-¿Qué? ¡Apenas decidí venir!

Los mire confundida. Bree salió de la habitación deteniendo sus pasos mirándonos sorprendida. -¡Bella!

-Diego llamo…

-Teníamos que hacer algo con estas lindas hermanas que nos tienen locos.

-Así que llegamos a la conclusión de que las dos se echan de menos, así que queríamos dar una ayudadita.

No lo podía creer, ahora este par se juntaba. Bree me miro apenada. ¿Ella me extrañaba?

-Ahora Edward y yo, iremos por allá a hablar de lo hermosas que son.

-Si- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa Edward. No tardaron en marcharse, creo hasta corrieron.

-Entonces…

-¿Quieres hablar?- me pregunto Bree señalando su habitación.

-Me encantaría.

Entramos a la habitación. Al fin hablaría con mi hermana.

**_Hola! Gracias por todos los favoritos, me da gusto que les agrade la historia (: Ya se viene la platica de Bella y Bree, espero les guste, hasta el próximo :D_**

_**Thequeenredforever:** Wow que bueno que te gusto, si ya las cosas mejoraron, gracias :)_

_**BellsAMCullen**: Si el doctor tuvo su parte, a Bree no le ayuda la lastima y el doctor lo sabia. Aquí ya hable mas de Edward y Bella, pero aun le faltan cosas por arreglar, gracias :D_

_**Janalez:** Hola, si le sirvió mucho a Bree y mas con la ayuda de Diego, gracias (:_

_**Teky:** Hola! Bueno que mal que aun no te agrade la actitud de Bree, ahora si esta intentando cambiar, aunque faltan cosas, y si el doctor tuvo que usar esa forma para que Bree entendiera. Eso si a Diego le fue muy bien. Ahora si en el próximo se viene el reencuentro de Bella y Bree, Bree tiene mucho decir. Gracias! Hasta el próximo(:_


End file.
